


What Did You Do This Summer?

by CanuckleheadCowgirl, magnetocerebro



Series: The 714 Marvel Universe [32]
Category: Avengers, X-Men, Young Avengers
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Bullying, Crushing, Damn kids, Freeform, Gen, SLOOOOOOOWwWWWWWW BURNNNNN, X-Kids - Freeform, X-men - Freeform, second generation X-Men, so much drama, young avengers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:09:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 57,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanuckleheadCowgirl/pseuds/CanuckleheadCowgirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetocerebro/pseuds/magnetocerebro
Summary: Vol. 29 - The Second Gen of X-Men are growing up fast. They've already got personalities, quirks, and lives of their own - but the crushes may well leave them CRUSHED. Join us as we watch our kids grow up in the midst of the whirlwind that is the X-Men's normal lives.





	1. Brilliant, Beautiful Boys

_ **Chapter 1: Beautiful, Brilliant Boys** _

* * *

America Chavez and Lucy had brought their darling little boy, Santiago, to Avengers Tower about a month after he was born, once Lucy stopped being worried about taking him out around too many people. He was, after all, tinier than they had expected him to be, somehow, and he was cuter than they'd imagined, too.

He looked a lot like America, with dark, dark hair in curls that were already long enough to get tangled, and while it wasn't a set thing when it came to eye color, for the moment, they were dark, dark brown against his light brown complexion.

The jury was still out on whether he had any of America's powers. She said she'd had them since she was young, but she couldn't remember how young, so it was a waiting game. Though considering not only Jess but Noh had experience with small kids and powers, it wasn't too worrisome.

And while everyone had expected the wide smile that Lucy had on, it was even more fun to watch America with her little boy as she turned from miserable pregnant woman into fierce defender about five seconds after he was born.

So for the moment, both women were watching the Young Avengers — and other Avengers — pass around little Santiago. Billy was obviously completely in love, and Teddy couldn't get over his little button nose. And Kate had pretty much latched onto Santiago and threatened to walk out with him because "who said you could make a baby this pretty, huh, Chavez? No wonder you waited so long. You need, like, twelve."

"Don't think I won't knock you down, Princess," America shot back. "Pound the sense back into your glitter-covered brain. It'll be good for Santo. See how it's done. Start him early."

"Planning ahead. See? What a good mom," Kate teased.

"Bishop."

"You're not scary," Kate said, grinning over at her best friend before she went back to cooing at Santiago. It wasn't until Steve came over that she _reluctantly _let him hold the little boy, but only because, she insisted, it was important for Steve to practice.

"Trust me; he knows," Leslie Ann said with a little giggle and waggling eyebrows.

"Oh yeah?" Kate grinned over at the young woman.

"He's such a romantic. If he weren't such a _dweeb_, he'd be caught up to you and Kurt," Leslie Ann insisted, which got Carol to almost snort out her drink at both the earnest tone Leslie Ann had taken and the look on Steve's face.

As Steve finally got past the picking going around at him snuggling little Santiago, there was a flash that got him to pop his head up as K and Logan stepped in — K of course had her phone up to catch the moment that Captain America was taken down by a tiny little boy. "For posterity," K told him. "And to add to the National Archives, I'm sure."

"Brought you real food," Logan said America's way.

"Oh good. Because I'm getting diabetic over here," America said, grinning as she made her way over.

K gave her a hug and a kiss as soon as she got close enough and congratulated her before America could snatch the bag from Logan. "From all the teasing, it sounds like you did good work, Miss America."

"Like I could do anything less," America said with a smirk.

"Never doubted you," K replied. "So. What's the verdict? Name, rank, and serial number already for Cap's nursery squad?"

Lucy laughed as she came up behind America and slid her arm around her waist. "No, we wouldn't do that to Steve," she laughed.

"He'd love every second of it," K promised before she turned his way. "Isn't that right, Steven?"

"The way you two operate, I've had enough practice," he said with a grin.

"Great, then it's time for you to get down to business," Logan shot back. "I'm sure if you're confused, Barton still has that tape he was threatenin' Miles with."

"Yep," Clint said without hesitation. "I keep offering, but he says he's 'got it.' Whatever that means."

"You're really hilarious, Logan," Steve said, shaking his head before he headed over to Logan and tipped Santiago into his arms. "Here — pass the football."

"_Futbal_, Rogers. He's a Chavez," America smirked.

Steve grinned her way and raised one hand. "My bad. It's the Brooklyn accent. I'm sure."

K took her attention from the little boy in Logan's arms to give Steve a confused sort of look. "Since when are you from Brooklyn? I don't think we can be friends."

"Ah, too bad; more Cap for Santiago," Kate called out.

"Cap needs more Santiago," K agreed. "Just hold him over his head like Simba and let the glitter drip off. Besides, what's more American than a shotgun wedding?"

"I'll bring the shotgun," Clint said with a smirk, gesturing at his now-white hair. "I'm gettin' good at the grumpy dad look."

"You really are; we should talk about that, hubster-two," K said before she couldn't help but brush one of Santiago's little curls just to watch it spring back. "Really beautiful, America." She was still staring at him when the smile came back slow and easy. "Did you check for a star?"

America raised an eyebrow her way. "None of your business."

"Uh-oh," K said, grinning wider. "Are there paternity issues?"

"No, no, I'm the dad," Lucy said with a perfectly wide grin.

"Obviously," Logan agreed. "But that didn't answer her question …" He looked up at America with one eyebrow raised. "Or is there a star by some freak miracle? Named Billy."

America looked a little grumpier at that before Lucy burst into a laugh. "On his shoulder."

"Shoulder?" Logan said, before he and K shared a look.

"She's been cheating on you with another cosmic entity, Kaplan," K said, shaking her head.

"Hey, if I'm going to put a star on my godbaby, it's going to be somewhere I'm comfortable with people seeing. He's not streaking the football field, okay?" Billy said with a little smirk.

"He's absolutely going to be a streaker," Logan chuckled. "I'll buy him the running shoes."

"I suddenly remember why I hate all of you," America grumbled.

"You love us and you know it," Logan argued before he passed the little one to K and headed over to Lucy and America. He gave her a little look before quickly darting in to kiss both of them on the forehead. "And you're stuck with us too."

"That's my line," Kate called out, shaking her head at Logan.

"You were busy drooling over the baby," Logan called back. "And tryin' to rein the Catholic back."

"Just looking at Santo and Kade and imagining the trouble a Bishop and a Chavez could get into while they're hindered by Y chromosomes," Kate sang back to him. "They'll have to work harder for it."

Both Logan and Kurt turned her way with a _look. _"Oh come on now."

Kate _beamed _at both of them and kissed Kurt's cheek. "I don't make the rules," she sang out as America laughed out loud and high-fived her.

"No, but you have never had as much fun as when you were with _us,_" Kurt said with his eyes narrowed.

"Princess, you hurt his feelings," America cackled gleefully.

"No, no, he's right. I definitely have more fun with him," Kate said, grinning at Kurt impishly. "I mean, I _have _to say that, right? I'm married to him?"

"Only if you think it's a step _down _in fun," Kurt replied, one eyebrow arched up.

"Well … I only married this one to get yours off my back. I was fine with the whole living in sin thing," K said, bumping Logan with her hip.

Kate laughed even harder at that before she made it a point to wrap her arms around Kurt and give him a long, solid kiss. "Wouldn't have married you if you weren't the most fun," she said with a little smile.

"Are you sure it's enough, what with the unsavory chromosomes?" Kurt replied in a teasing tone.

Kate pretended to think about it for a moment, her lower lip poked out. "Yes, yes, I think the charm and the good looks outweigh the rest."

"You're crazy," K said before she kissed Santiago's head. "Those are my _favorite _chromosomes. So much fun. All the way around." She made her way over to America and gently handed him back to her. "You're gonna love it. Little boys are more snuggly."

"Yeah, you might be a little biased with the _one _you've got," America teased.

"James? Or Logan?" K asked. "Because those are very different kinds of snuggles."

"James," America laughed. "Though I see the problem — you did say _little_."

"Perfect-sized," K replied. "And taller than me."

"Like you can talk," Lucy pointed out, smirking at America as they bumped hips — seeing as Lucy was almost as short as K and "thin as a toothpick," as Rachel Wright put it.

"She's not wrong, though," Kate said, wrapping herself a little more around Kurt just because he had been so dramatic before. "Little boys are _fun_. And oh, so hard to keep up with."

"Big boys are more fun," K argued. "And James … is making a mark already."

"He's brilliant," Kate agreed, smiling. "Or so I've heard. He won't write more for me than the bare minimum."

K waved her hand at Kate and wrapped her arms around Logan's shoulders to curl. "He's just contrary. If you told him he couldn't, he'd give you a dissertation."

"And you _just _said little boys were more fun," America said, shaking her head at K.

"He is _so _much fun," K argued. "He just gets bored in class and would rather be outside like any sane person." She pointed Kate's way. "Don't tell me you didn't ditch class to go outside and cause all kinds of trouble."

"Well, I was going to prep school, and it was _horrible_," Kate defended.

"And I'm sure Kate wasn't snatching more volatile chemicals from the lab to make more potent smoke bombs," Kurt pointed out.

"Maybe just because you didn't have Hank's lab to get into," Logan chuckled. "Because I'm sure you would have."

"If Kari following him around asking for purple smoke is any indication…" Teddy pointed out.

"You would have asked for purple smoke," K agreed. "If you ask nice, you might even get it."

"Maybe he just needs a role model," Tony said, sticking his head in the conversation. "You know… another dark-haired genius... girls following him around… bored with how _slow _people can be…"

Logan and K shared a look for just a moment before both of them simply fell apart laughing.

"Oh come on. You have to admit it's textbook!" Tony pointed out.

"Yeah but role-model? Come _on._" K said, shaking her head.

Tony shook his head at her and rolled his eyes. "It's been known to happen. Often."

"Yeah?" Logan asked, grinning outright. "Like when? And did it end in STDs and rampant alcoholism?"

"Hey, let's get something straight," Tony said, straightening up and pointing a finger at Logan. "I'm perfectly clean — and _I _didn't have the benefit of a healing system to back me up, so don't throw stones, pal. You of _all _people have no room on _either _charge. Especially the rampant alcoholism."

Logan shrugged up one shoulder. "Fair point."

"Can you guys maybe _not_?" Leslie Ann called out to the two men from where she was sitting on the counter.

"Hasn't Barton shown you that other film yet?" Logan asked over his shoulder. "Because obviously he should if you're squeamish."

Leslie Ann rolled her eyes at him. "I just don't want to know about old, wrinkled _grandpas _and their business."

"You've been on enough missions to know not _all of us_ are old and wrinkled," Logan replied without looking her way.

She scrunched up her whole face to show how disturbed she was. "_Ugh_. Why are you _like _this?"

"Like what?" he asked turning to look at her as if that was the most insulting and bewildering thing in the world.

She glared at him and stuck out her finger accusingly. "Not everyone is as … _whatever _as you are."

"Not sorry. Whatever it is," Logan answered, turning back to Tony, who was at least amused with the conversation. "What have you got in that head of yours, Stark? I can see the smoke coming outta your ears."

"Let me see the kid's scores," Tony said, his eyes glittering with excitement. "If he's bored… there's _way _more he could do in a lab…"

"Are you trying to snipe my little boy?" K asked.

Tony turned her way with a wide smile. "I'm just saying: if he's _really _at genius level… I mean, marry that to your creativity… imagine what we could come up with…"

"Oh," K said, leaning back into Logan. "He's trying to sweet talk me."

"Come _on_," Tony said. "You guys steal Avengers all the time. I just want to _see._"

"You're assuming he's going to want to do the Avenger thing," Logan said. "But sure. Come on out. You can take a peek, talk to Annie."

"And if you can _behave_, you can talk to James, too — with _us,_" K added.

Tony broke into a nearly manic grin. "I'll come down next weekend."

* * *

And across the way and down the street, the entire group was being watched. It had been quite a while since the incident that left Ophelia Sarkissian seeking out _plastic surgeons_, and she was ramping up her plans for payback. Not just to the whore that had sent her to the doctors, but to Viper's own adopted daughter and her little friend. With a bit of convincing, Viper was sure little Bishop would fit right in, based on the girl's amusing wit.

"I want them followed," Viper said finally as the group kept up their festivities. "I want to know their schedules. I know that the _school _will be difficult to work around, so get me everything else." Without waiting to see if her orders were being followed — she knew they would be — she simply left the scene.

She had other preparations to make.


	2. How Could You Keep This Secret?

With all the good news from America and Lucy — and with Tony drooling over James Howlett's school records — Leslie Ann hadn't really wanted to draw attention away from the cute little kids and how amazing they were. Because they totally deserved the attention.

But… she had worked hard in the last few years since she'd become an Avenger, not just to be an Avenger but to get a degree. After all, she needed something to throw herself into after Neil's death, and the second Carol had suggested that she look into something related to her powers to study, she had fallen in love with the botany program.

It took her four years to get her master's and bachelor's — with a few summers thrown in there that had been _murder_. But she now had a master's in botany, and when the diploma arrived in the mail, she went out to buy herself a nice frame to hang it. It wasn't a big deal — until K happened to be on rotation for the exchange program and saw the diploma hanging in her room when they were hanging out.

"Leslie Ann … when did you get that?" K asked, frowning at the date. "And why didn't I hear about it?" She made her way closer to look at it better, in disbelief that she hadn't gotten the news. "I _know _Annie would have said something … didn't you tell her?"

Leslie Ann shifted slightly. "Well, I… I'm taking a year off. I can't decide if I want to go on to a PhD — and _that _would be the big news, really…"

"This is still big news," K argued. "Do your parents know?"

"Mom and Dad came to see me walk," she said.

"But you … how did you get this past _Annie_?"

"It wasn't like I was trying to keep it secret or anything," Leslie Ann defended. "I just ... I like playing with the kids, so it didn't come up in all their adventures…"

"Oh. I'm going to thunk your father so hard," K decided.

"He thinks I should go for the PhD," Leslie Ann said with a little smile. "I think he appreciates me going to school and not really, y'know, _dating_."

"Of course he does," K replied, shaking her head. "But, sweetheart, this is a reason to celebrate."

"Well, yeah; Mom and I went out for sundaes," Leslie Ann said reasonably.

K was shaking her head. "No, you need to celebrate with your teammates too."

"Oh, Cap and Tony know. They both said I should go for the doctorate."

K stared at her and then suddenly turned right around in search of both men. It just so happened that Tony was the one she saw first. He was smiling her way all the way up until she reached out and swatted him in the side of the head. "I thought you were _smart,_" she said.

Tony rubbed his head as he turned her way. "I _am_."

"Not _nearly _as smart as you think," K replied, backing him across the room. "Why the hell hasn't anyone celebrated Leslie Ann's masters?"

"Oh." Tony raised both eyebrows at her. "Well, I thought—"

"You were _just making a big stinkin' deal over my boy _and you _didn't_ _bother to do the same for her?_" K growled and smacked him again. "I'm calling Scott. And I'm telling him how far you dropped the ball on this one … _genius._"

"Hey, I wasn't under the impression I had to throw a gala. She didn't seem like she wanted to make a big thing out of it while she's still deciding on if she'll continue—"

"And when has _that _ever stopped you before?" K locked her gaze onto him and swept his feet out from under him with the cell phone in one hand as she pulled him into a pin and sat on him to keep him there. When he opened his mouth to say something, she took her free hand and covered his mouth. "Shush. You're going to tell Scott all about it. And explain to him and _Annie_ why you knew about this and they didn't. From the man that likes to throw parties for opening an envelope."

"I… thought they did?" he said, slightly muffled behind her hand. "Are you sure this isn't an excuse to wrestle with me, because I can think of better ones…"

"Sweetheart, if I wanted to wrestle you, you'd be in the hospital," K argued, though she gave him a little wink just before Scott picked up. "Hey, Sweet Summers … did you _know _that Miss Leslie Ann got her masters a semester early?"

There was a beat of silence. "No. How did you?"

"I saw the diploma on her _wall._ Apparently, these fools that call themselves Avengers didn't want to share the good news. I have Tony right here if you want to get the full story."

"That should be interesting," Scott said.

K looked down at Tony, and before she picked up her hand, she made no effort to lower her voice. "Don't start screaming — or I'll have to make you _earn it_." She held the phone up for him, barely reining in the smile.

Tony was lightly shaking his head at the whole situation he'd found himself in, though he was smirking the whole time as he did. "Hey, Summers. Long time no see. Hey, your niece has her masters. Mazel tov. Didn't know you didn't know. So. We need a party."

K reached up and patted his head, just to let him know he was at least on the right track.

Tony couldn't help but smirk at K as Scott on the other side said, "When did you find out?"

"Ah, December?" Tony said. "That's when the semester ended, so…"

"And this is just coming up now because…"

"I honestly thought you guys knew," Tony said. "Rachel and Anton came out. There was family bonding. I thought you guys were all about that."

Scott sounded a bit irritated. "As far as I know, no one knew. They came out for Christmas."

"Well, yeah, I can see the confusion there. Lots of different celebrations… a stunningly handsome Santa…" Tony said with a grin.

"Yes. That was what the trouble was," K said, nodding her head.

"It absolutely was," Tony said, then shook his head. "Point is: let's throw a party. Or something. Gala. Confetti. Whatever she wants."

"I'll ask her what she wants to do," Scott decided. "She doesn't like to be the center of attention."

"Let's make it simple," K said a hair louder so she didn't have to take the phone yet. "I'll just hand the phone to her … and you two can come to a meeting of the minds."

"Great. Put her on," Scott replied.

K turned to Leslie Ann — she and Jess both had come to investigate the whole thing and weren't about to help Tony when he was getting so thoroughly trounced — and tossed her the phone before she covered Tony's mouth again. "You are so full of crap."

"I mean, if you wanted to sit on me, you could have asked…"

"I didn't think I needed to ask about thtat," K replied airily.

"True enough," he said, grinning wider at her.

"Are you ready to get your backside handed to you?" K asked. "You're getting slow. And gray."

"It's a good look on me," Tony defended. "And hey, I'm only as slow as you want me to be."

"On your best day, you're nowhere near fast enough."

"Didn't know you wanted quick and easy."

"Makes missions more fun."

"Hey, I'm sort of planning a party with my uncle here, so if you could both take this somewhere else..." Leslie Ann said, looking positively pink.

"Come on, Tony," K said, hopping to her feet and offering him a hand up. "I was gonna go thunk Cap too. You two can discuss your arthritis treatments."

"Like I'm anywhere close to as old as he is. _Puh-lease_."

"So age _is _an issue for you, then?" K asked, her head tipped to the side. "Your loss."

Tony let out a laugh. "Oh, it's no _issue_," he assured her.

As Tony let K lead him to where Cap was so she could ream him out too, Leslie Ann finally hung up with Scott and turned to Jess. "See, this is why I didn't want to make a big deal out of anything," she said with a sigh.

"You knew K was going to drop Tony and make his whole week? Because you know he's easier to deal with after she's worked him over, right?" Jessica said.

"No, no, I know that," Leslie Ann said quickly. "But …" She shrugged.

"You do know why she pushed, though, right?" Jessica asked. "Your family wants to celebrate your achievements."

"I know," Leslie Ann said. "Really, though. I'm just on a break. I don't know if I'm _done _with school."

"That doesn't mean that they can't celebrate _this _accomplishment, though," Jessica pointed out. "It's not to get excited over getting done with school. It's the milestones. And this is kind of a big one."

Leslie Ann gave her a little smile. "Well. Yeah, that's true," she had to admit. She took a deep breath. "Uncle Scott won't let Tony go overboard. But … I think it could be fun to just have a girls' night, maybe? You can come too if you want."

"Girls nights are best planned when you go to Natasha," Jessica advised. "And she knows how to keep it low-key."

"That sounds perfect," Leslie Ann said, breaking into a much more earnest smile. "Thanks, Jess."

* * *

That weekend, Natasha had everything arranged for massages, pedicures, and ice cream for the little gathering to celebrate Leslie Ann. She had booked the arrangements with her favorite 'spa' — which came complete with a weapons rack if they felt like unwinding that way too — so it was perfectly private as well.

All three of the Hale sisters were there, not to mention K, of course, and Kate had come out to play. Storm couldn't make it out, but she'd sent a beautiful, rare orchid to Leslie Ann that had the young woman frankly tearing up. And the rest of the Avenger women had come along as well, showing their support for their youngest teammate. Jana had come too — and had spent a good fifteen minutes giving Leslie Ann a hard time for not telling _her _that she'd graduated before Jana — before they shared a container of mocha ice cream.

"I think it could be fun to call you 'Dr. Wright'," Jana teased as the women were all relaxing after some serious deep tissue massages. They had moved on from congratulating Leslie Ann to addressing the question of what she wanted to do with her future and whether she should get a doctorate.

"It would be nice to have another girl in the labs," Bobbi said with a smirk.

"Botany, not … whatever you call it when you poison your ex," K muttered.

"Biochemistry," Bobbi said with a wave. "And he built up an immunity. He's fine. He'll never let that go."

"Boys tend to get pissy when you poison them," K replied.

Bobbi waved her hand again. "Besides, it's a useful skill," she directed Leslie Ann's way. "I know you could identify most of what I use."

"Don't take anything she gives you," K said quietly to Leslie Ann.

"Not even a business card," Leslie Ann teased, grinning easily.

"You got it, Doc," K laughed back.

"Not yet," Leslie Ann pointed out.

"Yeah, but you could be."

"I'm… seriously thinking about it," Leslie Ann said. "I mean, there's still so much about plants that humanity doesn't even _know_. I could learn about them my whole life."

"You've been saying that since you got your powers," Jana pointed out with a smile, resting her head on her crossed arms. "I mean, you're not wrong? But still."

"Yeah, I know, I know," Leslie Ann said with a soft smile, matching her friend's posture as she rested her chin on her arms too.

"You just do what you want to do," Rachel Wright said, smiling Leslie Ann's way. "Either way, you're my genius girl."

"Yes, but… imagine with me… Doctor Amazon," Kate giggled quietly.

"Yeah, I'm not putting 'Doctor' in front of my codename," Leslie Ann said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, it doesn't quite have the same ring as "Dr. Blue', does it?" Kate said thoughtfully.

"'Dr. Wright' is just fine, thanks."

"I think it suits you," Annie said, smiling at her niece.

"It's… kinda growing on me, yeah," Leslie Ann admitted, blowing all her breath out at once. "But only after I earn it, alright?"

"Atta girl," Annie laughed lightly.

By the time the ladies had all finally changed back into their street clothes and were all in agreement that Leslie Ann should become 'Dr. Wright' — and _tell _them when she did so — the whole group was in a great mood. It was nice to get out and about and _relax_, not to mention the fact that massages had done wonders for a group of heroes who could definitely use them.

It was still late February, so the group of them were wrapped up in coats and gloves, though Kate and Natasha had been sure that there was coffee and hot chocolate before they stepped out into the cold winter weather, so they were plenty warm as they talked and joked and laughed their way down the street.

The girls all had their hot drinks in their hands, and the Hale sisters were positively cocooning Leslie Ann, tickled with her and enjoying their evening, when out of nowhere, the group was taken off-guard by a few canisters ricocheting off of a building, bouncing out of the alley, before first the flash bangs went off — and then the whole area was surrounded with smoke.

Even though some of the older heroes had thought to cover their ears and close their eyes at the canisters' arrival, the smoke was thick, and the Hale women and the younger two heroes were completed blinded. K couldn't smell a thing, either, as they tried to find their way out of the smoke, but before they could get through it, several more flashes went off, effectively blinding and deafening the lot of them.

K wanted to fight back against the hands that had grabbed a hold of her arms, but with so many allies near, she couldn't be sure that if she hit someone — or stabbed them — that she wouldn't be taking out an ally instead. She fought against their grip, but it didn't do her much good with none of her senses working for her.

It was the same story for the others — though without the grabbing hands, for the most part. Jana barely had any warning before someone knocked her completely unconscious, and Bobbi could only hope that she elbowed an attacker and not an ally in the stomach. The problem was simply that they didn't know who was where — and since they had all been in such close proximity, a wild swing could end up doing their attackers' work for them. Still, anyone grabbing them _had _to be foe, not friend. Jess broke someone's wrist when they tried to put an arm around her to pull her back, and Natasha simply let her unseen assailant drop with her hidden Widow's Bite.

But fighting blind, even for as trained as the group of them were, simply wasn't doing them any favors. Their ears were ringing, and they had no sense of what was happening, whereas their attackers, clad in masks, knew exactly where they were. In no time at all, the entire group was unconscious or subdued and laid out on the sidewalk as the smoke started to clear — with three distinct absences.


	3. Kate, No.

"_Kate_," Jessica whispered, trying to jostle Kate awake. "Come on, Hawkeye; we have to get moving."

It took Kate a moment to try to blink back to consciousness, but when she did, she almost groaned at the surroundings. A four-poster bed and a good friend waking her up intently… it was familiar. "Mojo?" she mumbled, though she was already frowning and shaking her head at the idea, since he was dead, she was pretty sure.

"No, this is what happens when you end up on Viper's radar," Jessica told her.

Kate sat up a little straighter at that, looking around more closely. This was, really, a "room" more than a cell. Two four-poster beds… no window, though, and just the one door. But it was almost a typical bedroom, if the interior designer had been working decades back. She got to her feet and shook her head — hard. "Okay. This… doesn't look too bad? So let's leave before it does."

"Yeah, it always starts that way," Jessica replied. "But this isn't all there is to one of her little … episodes."

Kate nodded her understanding and headed for the door. "Yeah, you should see the room Kurt and Scott found Charlie in last time Sinister showed up. I get it. Crazy creeps, twisted up reality…"

"Well … I guess … congratulations, _sis_." Jessica shook her head. "Looks like Crazy Mom likes you."

"I tried my very best to make her _not _like me, let the record state," Kate said as she examined the lock on the door. "I even betrayed the whole Board… insulted her face... "

"Well, be ready to fight. She'll have her men outside ready to lock us back up."

"Like this is my first rodeo," Kate said, rolling her eyes before she stepped back from the door. "Yeah, I could break into this if you gave me enough time, but… super strength super assistance?" She shot Jessica a winning smile.

"You want me to kick it off the hinges?" Jessica asked dryly.

"Please and thank you."

"Not the same as into another dimension … but …" She took a few steps back, rushed forward, and hit the door with both feet, cleanly kicking it open. "Not too shabby, all things considered."

Kate grinned at Jessica before they both rushed into the narrow hallway — where, as Jess had predicted, there were plenty of green-clad men waiting for them to do exactly that. "Does this happen to you often and I just missed it, or is there a special occasion I should know about that makes this worse?" Kate called over her shoulder to Jess as she dove into the fight, taking one guy down at the knees so she could grab his gun for a little leverage.

"I can't think of anything special," Jessica replied, knocking one goon across the hallway. "But it comes up from time to time. It's been a while though."

"Well, it's gonna _stop _happening if I have anything to say about it," Kate muttered as she used the butt of the gun to knock one of the guys across the shoulders hard enough to send him stumbling and then kicked him in the temple to knock him out before another guy grabbed her from behind and she had to all but bend over backwards to get out of it.

There were plenty of green-clad men to go around between the two of them, including one guy who got a broken arm when he managed to get Kate in a hold that she couldn't break. Jess hadn't waited for the guy to do anything else before she broke his arm, and Kate slipped free before Jess positively nailed the guy, knocking him into a wall hard enough to put a hold there.

"Thanks," Kate said, massaging her shoulder where it had been cranked behind her a moment before.

"Don't mention it," Jess said, waving Kate forward as they kept pressing their way down the hall. There wasn't exactly any other direction they could move, seeing as their room had been at the end of the hall, so it was probably the case that they were going exactly the direction Viper was funneling them — but it was better than doing nothing.

When the girls worked their way through the Hydra goons around them, they finally stumbled out into a much larger room to find Viper leaning over someone with trays of all kinds of nightmares around her at easy reach.

Viper looked up, but not to look at the girls, instead glancing at a clock and letting out a noise of disappointment. "Two hours and forty-seven minutes," she said, almost tutting. "You're slipping."

"What do you want this time?" Jessica asked, though her tone wasn't nearly as confrontational as Kate was expecting. "It's not like you don't have better ways to get a hold of me."

"I thought you could show Kate how things work around here, and then, whoever wants to score some extra points can help me with my little project." Viper was nearly purring and very clearly satisfied with herself as she picked up another loaded syringe.

Kate edged slightly sideways to peer around Viper to try and see what was going on, though when she saw K pinned and totally paralyzed, her eyes went wide. "Yeah, that's a definite big fat 'no' on helping to torture one of my best friends?" she said, clearly sounding like she couldn't believe this was even something Viper would consider.

"Such a shame," Viper said slowly. "This one is far more trouble than I'd anticipated, and surprisingly resilient even without her healing. What about you, dear?" Viper was smiling at Jessica. "You can't have the final blow, but you can learn while she's still breathing."

"No, thank you," Jessica said evenly.

At that, Viper's shoulders visibly dropped, and she began to tut. "Then I suppose it's time to hedge your bets. You do that a lot in Westchester, don't you, dear?" she asked Kate. "Bet on silly things?"

Kate stared at Viper. "I'm…." She shook her head. "I'm _betting _she gives you another nose job."

"Not likely," Viper replied perfectly smoothly. "Not with the dampening zone I've established anyhow. And no, I'm not telling you where it is."

"Okay, so this is an extended game of evil hide-and-seek," Kate said, nodding. "If I find it, you let her go?"

Viper turned fully Kate's way with a wicked smirk. "You won't find it. You're not allowed to look, and she's not going anywhere." She gestured to K with a satisfied look. "This is a _learning experience, _dear."

"Well, then, you could _learn _what it is that a Hawkeye does. Which is look. For things we're not supposed to find and shots we're not supposed to take. So. That's lesson one," Kate decided, already craning her neck as she took in the way the room was built to see where she would hide something 'unfindable' if she were a crazy evil lady.

"Kate," Jessica whispered. "Don't play her game."

"I'm… not?" Kate tipped her head to the side and looked abashed. "Shut up, Jess," she muttered when Jess gave her a dry look.

"Come now, girls; don't bicker," Viper said. "I have at least a dozen different drugs and toxins to play with before we get to the really nasty interactions. Pick a number."

"Zero." Kate didn't even think before she said it.

Viper gave her a dry look. "Really now."

"There was nowhere, _anywhere _in anything you said that said I couldn't pick zero," Kate continued before she could stop herself. "I mean, you're the one playing games, and I'm used to more fly-by-the-seat-of-my-pants, so unless there are more specific rules, you can't be that surprised."

"Between five and ten," Viper replied, holding Kate's gaze. "Since you need confines."

Kate closed her mouth, her repertoire of witty retorts drying up the longer Viper held her gaze. "I don't…" She dropped her gaze.

"What would you suggest, my dear girl?" Viper purred out.

"Kate, don't," Jessica said, suddenly wide-eyed and straight-backed.

Kate glanced over at Jessica and bit her lip when she saw Jess' expression. "I… wouldn't know enough to make that call," she said very slowly as she looked Viper's way but kept half an eye on Jess.

Viper rolled her eyes at that. "Jessica Drew, you're wrecking my fun." She walked around to the other side of the table so she wasn't blocking K from the girls any more — and so she could watch their reactions more easily. She had her arms crossed as she watched the clock, then let out an impatient breath before letting one hand hover over a tray, clearly trying to decide what next to use before eventually deciding on a syringe. "This," she said, looking up at the two girls, "is a nerve-stimulating drug. In low doses, it's used on overstretched muscles. But at this dose…" She let her hand and the syringe drift over to K's arm. "It produces an uncontrollable urge to move." With that, she depressed the plunger into K and watched her reaction with a self-satisfied smile. "Paired with a paralytic, it's not entirely agonizing, but it is unpleasant."

"You can stop anytime," Jessica said. "I think you've paid her back by now."

"Oh, don't be so impatient," Viper said with a soft sigh. "Just because you've learned more of this than Kate has. Let her learn, too, dear."

"I'm okay," Kate said in a small voice.

"And I'm not ready to kill her yet," Viper replied. "You'll have to wait." She looked back down at K and frowned before she reached up and started to slap K's cheek a few times. "Keep your eyes open."

"What if," Kate said suddenly, then bit her lip, trying to get her mental bearing. She needed to stall for time. She was _sure _the others would come looking for them. "What if … we do something else. Just… for a little bit. I mean, I don't know how this usually goes or if you can show me around or…"

"Kate, darling, I am a bit busy for a tour, if that's what you're after," Viper replied. "And I wouldn't be able to forgive you if she died while my back was turned. I want to watch the light fade from her eyes." She paused and met Kate's gaze again. "Unless you want me to move on to more cutting …"

"That… was not the direction I was going with that, no," Kate said, shaking her head. "I just thought… I mean, you said it was just at 'unpleasant' thing, so I assumed it wasn't deadly, and we could take a small break?"

"On its own, it's not deadly," Viper replied. "But it's certainly not the first thing I've given her. We've been getting acquainted while you girls were fiddling around with my guards."

"Well, what did you give her?" Kate asked. She met Viper's gaze for a moment. "You said this was a learning experience, but I'm not keeping up without the background."

"That would be repeating a few things," Viper replied, looking down at K with a smirk. "Which I'm sure she wouldn't want to relive. So ...alright."

"But you don't want her to die early," Kate reasoned, trying to get Viper to keep _talking _instead of doing anything to K. "Just… give me the overview. I'm smart; I can keep up."

"But it will cement itself so much better if you can _watch_."

"Then… turn off the dampener. We could start over," Kate said slowly. "Let her heal first."

"Not until she's far enough worn down that it will take some _time _for her to heal," Viper said. "I was planning on making this last for days and this is not my first time working on a healer."

"Okay, but I'm just saying I'm missing crucial parts of my education here."

Viper grinned her way. "Then next time, I'll make sure the next one is tied down tightly and skip the paralytic. For your education."

Kate bit her lip. This was not going the way she'd hoped it would. "Oh, you — you don't have to do that for me. You — you have a plan… I'm just… spitballing."

"Yes, and now I have a better plan for when I've finished with her and get Logan," Viper said, nodding to herself. "You've been so helpful."

Kate fell silent, totally horrified as she watched Viper go back to her tray of different poisons. Thankfully, before Viper could get much further, there was a strange sort of cracking noise before the door burst apart into splinters, with Leslie Ann behind it holding her hand outstretched.

Viper glared up at the Avengers behind the now-shattered door and snatched up a vial of something to jam into K's heart — but before she could do that, a purple arrow went right through her hand and shattered the syringe as well, courtesy of a livid-looking Clint.

"There's a dampening field," Jess called out to Leslie Ann before the girl could step into the affected room, and the youngest Avenger nodded her quick understanding, standing back to instead deal with the guards in the hallway. She had figured out how to extend her powers to wood — though not _everything _plant-based. Not yet anyway. Wood was easy when it still looked like trees — and it was deadly when it was shattered into sharp splinters, too.

The other Avengers made short work of the guards around Jess and Kate, though Natasha had her sights set on Viper as she fired off several shots in rapid succession in the woman's direction, letting out a cry of frustration when Viper stole behind her guards and let them drop in her place, slipping into a door hidden in the panel of the wall.

Steve ran right after her, bashing through Hydra guards to start pounding on the hidden panel until a loud echoing crack signaled that he'd broken his way in. "Natasha!" Steve called out. "You coming?"

"Of your six," Natasha said, her Widow's Bites already ready.

The two of them disappeared down the dark hallway hidden behind the wall as the others fought back the Hydra guards with orders to kill them, though Tony was the one to get the still paralyzed K out of the room and somewhere outside of the reach of the dampener - and the guards.

By the time the Avengers were through destroying Viper's guards, Natasha and Steve had reemerged on the other side of Viper's tunnel, frustrated and empty-handed as Natasha pulled a dart out of her Bites. "It didn't break skin," she told Clint before he could ask, sounding inconvenienced about the whole thing.

"And she slipped away too," Steve said, looking like he wanted to go rushing back. "How the hell did she flood that tunnel?"

"I wondered why you two were wet," Leslie Ann said, pushing her lips out in a frown.

"Did we get everyone secured?" Steve asked, brushing over Leslie Ann's commentary and looking toward Kate and Jessica. "Are either of you hurt?"

Jessica and Kate glanced at each other and shook their heads. "Not what she wanted," Jessica said in an almost tired tone.

"Well what _did _she want?" Steve asked.

"She, uh, she's kind of still mad at K about her face," Kate explained.

"I thought K improved it," Steve muttered. "Where is she now?"

"Stark's got her," Clint said with a shrug as he not-very-subtly looked Nat over just to be sure there were no darts. "Said he'd meet us at the Tower."

"Then if it's all the same to you all, I'd like to get out of this Hydra hole," Steve said.

"Yes, please, lead the way, Cap," Kate said, shooing him with one hand with the other arm wrapped around herself at the elbow. "I want to check on my friend."

* * *

When they got to the tower, Tony was pacing and looking irritated. "I take it you didn't find the snake?" he demanded as soon as he saw the others.

"We found her," Natasha said — with a look of irritation as well. "She simply tried to drown us and managed to slip away."

"Well, whatever she did to K had to be nasty. She's asleep. All tucked in."

"I tried to get Viper to tell me, but … it didn't go well," Kate said quietly. "Where is K, anyway?"

Tony gestured down the hall. "Found her an empty room and tucked her in myself. I already called Logan."

"Thanks," Kate said, moving to step around him so she could go check on K, though Tony grabbed her arm before she could step all the way past him.

"Not so fast. We're missing a few parts of the story. You know how this works. Spill."

Kate shrugged her shoulders up to her ears. "There isn't much to spill? Viper was torturing her, I tried to buy time… you guys showed up, and it's okay now."

"There's gotta be more to it than that," Tony said. "K barely looked at me before she passed out outside of the dampener zone. How about a few more details on what happened while you were there? You know the usual: what did you see, who was there, how much monologuing did she get through before we burst through the doors? Has to be more to this than just 'K ticked her off'."

"She was torturing K for two hours and forty-seven minutes before we even got in the same room," Jessica said. "According to her count, anyway. I'd say it was about another half hour before you showed up."

"Without her abilities working?" Tony asked wide-eyed.

Jessica nodded. "She didn't say what she gave her outside of a paralytic and a nerve-stimulant, though there was more to it, I know," she said. "Other than that, it was the usual mind games, honestly." She glanced over at Kate. "She wanted Kate to play along too. Kind of nice not to be the only one," she said in what would have been a tease if she didn't look like she wanted to take Kate aside and outline _exactly _how stupid it was to try to reason with Viper.

"Do you know what she used on her?" Tony asked. "Or was it just poisons?"

Jess let out a breath. "I don't know what it was before we came in, but the nerve-stimulant you can get from any hospital. I wouldn't be surprised if the paralytic was from the same place."

"So she had long-term plans," Steve said looking like he was ready to hit something. "Sounds like her."

"She said she wanted to make it last for days," Kate offered with a distinct frown.

"Alright then," Tony said, looking grim.

"But, hey, thanks for the rescue before it got that far," Kate said with a small smile. "Much appreciated."

Clint reached out to put a hand on Kate's shoulder with a sideways sort of smile. "No problem, Katie Kate. She's gonna have to work way harder than that if she wants to poach _my _sidekick."

"Not your sidekick," Kate grumbled good-naturedly, which had Clint ruffling her hair like an obnoxious big brother.

"Sure, sure."

Kate rolled her eyes at him again and slipped out from underneath his hand. "Well, now that you've all satisfied your curiosity, I do kind of have a friend I want to check up on," she said, trying to slip away again, though she wasn't surprised at all to find that Jessica got to her halfway down the hallway, looking more serious than usual.

"Kate—"

Kate shook her head and held up a hand. "I know, Jess. I _know_," she said before Jess could get into it. "I know; it was stupid. It was really, really stupid, and I shouldn't have been playing her game at all, but Jess — it was the only thing I could think of to buy us time and to buy _her _time to heal if I could get her to start over and—"

"_Kate_." Jessica cut in, pulling on her arm until they were around the corner for at least a little privacy. "I don't think you get it. You _can't _play her games. You can't feed her crazy. Next time she comes after you, she'll know she can get you to play."

"I'd rather keep my friends safe than—"

"Kate!" Jessica threw up her hands to illustrate her frustration. "What was your plan if the Avengers didn't get there and she actually took you up on half of what you were saying? What were you going to do if she tried to 'teach' you? What was your plan if the Avengers didn't find us for another day or two?"

"I didn't exactly…"

"That's my point!" Jess shook her head at Kate. "Look, I know you wanted to try and help, but you can't — you _can't _reason with Viper."

Kate shook her head slowly. "I was just… trying to keep her attention on me, not K," she tried to explain, her shoulders slightly dropped. "I mean… she had us in four posters, and she had K strapped down. One of us was getting the short end, and one of us had a leg up in distractions…"

"All you've done is show her that she knows how to push your buttons and paint you into a corner to make you play her twisted games," Jessica told her.

Kate shook her head at Jessica. "Well, we got out. And she didn't get to do half the crap she was planning to K. That's got to count for something."

"Not particularly," Jessica said, her arms crossed over her chest. "But if you don't want to believe _me_, you can ask Logan when he gets here."

Kate made a face. "Look, I told you I know it was stupid. But it was the only thing I _had_."

"You don't get it," Jessica said, shaking her head. "Not only didn't it really do a thing to help her — because I swear to you, Kate, if she gets a hold of K again, she'll do exactly like she said she would _next time_ — but you showed her _your _vulnerabilities. She will make use of them."

"That ship has _sailed_," Kate shot back. "Or did you miss everything with the Board a couple years back?" She shook her head, her arms crossed tightly. "She already knows, Jess. She knows about my smart mouth and my family and all of it, so _what _is the problem?"

Jessica rolled her eyes and started to walk away. "Nevermind. I guess you'll need to find out the hard way."

Kate let out her breath. "I'm not saying it's not totally _terrifying _having Viper over my shoulder? I'm just saying I did the only thing I could. It wasn't the best idea. But… it was the only option." She shrugged openly. "It's kind of what I do. I'm a Hawkeye. I take the shots I _can_."

"Yeah, something you and Clint have in common."

Kate shrugged again. "Well, he did teach me plenty about how to be the only human on a team of superheroes. Sometimes we just get crummy options, but we run with them. I'm sorry that's annoying to you, but I'm not going to stop doing everything I can to keep up." With that, she stepped in the opposite direction as Jessica, headed down the hall to go find K.

Tony had indeed set K up in one of the spare rooms — and she was still laid out, though at least this time, when Kate came up on her, she was clearly sleeping and not … dealing with Viper.

It wasn't too terribly long before Logan and Kurt made their appearance, and Logan looked worked up when he stepped into the room. He crossed the room and gave Kate a little squeeze on the shoulder as he passed her to take a seat next to K and try to get an idea of what had happened. "How long's she been out?" Logan asked, turning toward Kate.

"Couple hours now," Kate said. "She was headed for passing out even before the Avengers got there, honestly."

"Yeah, but if what Jess said was right, that was without any healing working in her favor."

"Yeah, there was a dampener," Kate agreed as Kurt came to take a seat next to her, looking concerned over her welfare as well.

"But she didn't touch you or Jess?" Logan asked, frowning.

Kate shook her head slowly. "No."

"You were the bonuses then," Logan said, nodding lightly.

"I … guess," Kate said, wrinkling her nose.

"You don't have to guess," Logan told her. "That's what it was. She doesn't need to pick up people to play with unless she wants to. She's got plenty of victims without having to look."

"Yeah, she's still kinda mad about the unwanted face lift," Kate said, leaning back into Kurt, who smirked the slightest bit at the description.

"Well, I'm still mad about the unwanted bullshit marriage," Logan growled out. "Too bad for her on both counts."

"Yeah, well, we're out now, so…" Kate let out a sigh.

"You're not, though," Logan told her, settling in next to K so he could look at Kate while they chatted.

"Oh, come on. You've been talking with Jess, haven't you?" Kate grumbled.

"I've known the woman since the late forties," Logan replied. "I married her, for christs sake. I don't _need _to talk to Jess about anything."

"Well then you'd know she wasn't out to hurt us or anything — not me and Jess," Kate argued.

"Not yet anyhow," Logan pointed out. "Not when she had something more interesting to keep her attention like a personal vendetta. If she'd managed to kill her…." He took a deep, slow breath. "You'd have been next for her to see what she could do to twist you around."

"Okay, but she didn't kill K—"

"No, she didn't," Logan agreed, nodding. "And I'm unbelievably glad for that."

"Me too," K rasped out quietly.

"Ah, Sleeping Beauty awakens," Kurt teased gently. "How are you?"

"Didn't even get my kiss," she mumbled. "I've been cheated."

"You have been," Kurt agreed with a smirk in Logan's direction and a gesture that clearly said 'get with it,' though Logan was already chuckling and pulling K into a kiss as Kurt prompted him.

"You alright?" Kate asked when the kiss finally broke.

"Oh, sure," K answered as Logan helped pull her more upright. "I'm always fine, right? Back hurts, though."

"And right after a spa day too," Kate said with a small smile. "I owe you something. Massage or something or take your pick."

"No, no," K said, shaking her head. "I don't like strangers touching me anyhow. I played along, but I hated it."

"Okay, but I still owe you something," Kate said.

"You don't," K argued with a little chuckle.

"Yeah, because real friends don't take their friends to at least a nice fancy dinner after trying to play along with torture," Kate said, leaning back into Kurt with a grumble, though that, of course, had both of the men in the room raising eyebrows.

"Kate?" Kurt prompted with a frown.

Kate sighed. "Viper was being all… school marm about the whole thing, so I figured if I could get her to start over…. you know… in the interest of learning or whatever. Turn off the dampener and give K a rest…"

"That doesn't work with her," Logan said, shaking his head slowly. "Not with her twisted lizard brain."

"But it did," Kate argued, annoyed at having to defend her point _again_. "She was caught up in trying to talk me through it, so she didn't actually do much to K while we were in the room. There were, like, a dozen needles, and she only used one."

"Kate ... " Logan was looking incredibly tired suddenly. "If you really think you slowed her down … you're wrong. If she was taking her time, it was just to space out reactions."

"And on the off chance that I _could _slow her down, you really think I was just gonna stand by?" Kate said, looking almost insulted.

"I'm not arguing that you tried," Logan told her. "I'm sure you did everything you thought you could get away with. I'm just sayin': she knows to the _second _how long she has to wait from one nasty vial to the next. And she doesn't need a clock."

Kate frowned Logan's way for a moment before she nodded once, sharply, and turned back to K. "Anyway, I so owe you at least, like, a steak dinner to help the healing along."

"You do not," K grumbled, leaning into Logan.

"I was kind of arguing ways to torture you? So yes. I think I do," Kate insisted.

"Well … sometimes that's how it works," K said with a shrug. "Forget it."

Kate bit her lip before finally, slowly, she leaned back into Kurt. "Then… let's go home," she said, sounding very tired all of a sudden.

"I love you, Kate," K said quietly.

Kate glanced her way for just a second before she simply threw herself into a hug and pulled her arms around K's neck. "Love you too," she muttered into the hug.

"It's going to be fine," K promised. "Because I'm gonna peel that witch's face off next time I see her — and I'm gonna feed it to her."

"I see you're still aiming to improve her complexion," Kurt said mildly.

"That could only ever happen if I dragged her down some gravel road behind Logan's Harley," K argued. "Face-down. With a cement brick on the back of her head."

"Not that you've thought this out," Kate said with a small smile as she leaned back from K.

"Not enough," K replied.

"I'll put a hitch on the back," Logan agreed. "No reason to wreck the fenders for her."

"No, she's not worth that," Kurt said, shaking his head semi-seriously.

Kate chuckled at that and leaned over to kiss Kurt on the cheek before he grinned at her and, a moment later — and with a bamf's help — Logan and K were in their own room so that Kurt could take Kate elsewhere and make sure she was safe and happy too.


	4. Snowball Fight

A week later, K and Logan returned to let Tony meet with James so that Tony could get his long-awaited chat with the young man. And as promised, the adult ferals were sure to stay back far enough to let Tony and James get a chance to talk, though it was clear right off the bat that James thought Tony was full of crap.

The billionaire tried to engage him right off the bat and peacocked his way through the labs, pointing out one toy after another and talking a hundred miles an hour about one ongoing project or another as James passively listened to the oh, so obvious selling points right down the line.

"So," Tony said, clapping his hands together when the tour was over. "What do you think?"

"About what?" James asked, and Tony tipped his head to the side watching the boy.

"What … do you mean?" Tony asked, frowning slightly before James shrugged up to his ears and let out his breath.

"All you really did was show off all these toys and gadgets — what was the point?" James was watching him openly, and Tony didn't miss the familial call on the carpet the kid was giving him. "This isn't a school. And you didn't say anything about anyone _else _using this outside of yourself… so I don't get it."

"Do you have an interest in any of it?" Tony asked, trying to rein in the smirk that wanted to break loose.

"Well, sure," James replied. "There's all kinds of things to tinker with. But probably not anything that I _should _without a PhD in engineering or physics. Maybe a little chemistry too, but that's pretty basic, isn't it?"

"Sounds to me like you've already learned enough to dabble," Tony replied, tipping his chin up minutely. "So … what do you say to coming by on the weekends now and again to see how in-depth your dabbling has gone."

James narrowed his eyes at him.

"Can't get in trouble for wrecking something here if I give it to you to disassemble and reassemble," Tony pointed out. "If it doesn't work … no harm, no foul. But it might give you something to look forward to, since you inexplicably can't seem to turn in a paper in your English class that doesn't just brush by the basic requirements."

"That's because Kate is pushing for a novel," James replied, crossing his arms. "And I like to make her turn purple."

"So show me you can write a better paper, and if you can work out a few of the tasks I give you for fun … I'll make sure you get the red-carpet fast track through whatever college takes an interest," Tony replied.

"I'm not even in _high school_ yet," James countered.

"Only because you haven't pushed," Tony said, pointing his way. "At all."

James stared back at him for a moment before he glanced back to his parents, who were clearly leaving it all up to him. "Can I think about it?" James asked finally.

"For as long as you like," Tony replied, finally backing off enough to let the little family head back to Westchester.

* * *

Krissy got out of her drama class at about the same time Chance got back in from the range with K, so they had both accidentally found themselves at the rec room at the same time, headed for the same video game console.

"Oh no," Krissy said, shaking her head at Chance when she saw him headed over. "No, I have pirates to shoot."

"You can do that in the Danger Room," Chance pointed out with a small smirk. "I thought that's what you and Kari did with all your free time. Not to mention Sying on the weekends. How are you not pirated out?"

"There is just… no such thing," Krissy insisted, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Sure. If you say so," Chance said, dropping into the couch and putting his feet up.

"Well, what were _you _gonna play? Some shooting something?"

Chance shook his head. "No way," he said. "Not the same as the real thing anyway. I thought for sure you'd know that. But if you're playing pirate games…"

She sniffed at him. "I like the story too."

"Uh-huh."

"Well, then, what were _you_ gonna play?" Krissy demanded, her arms folded now.

Chance grinned up at her. "Racing."

"Oh come on." She shook her head, her tail twitching behind her. "That's like — like piloting!"

"Yeah, it is," Chance said, shrugging easily. "But I can't get my pilot's license for another couple years, so in the meantime, I can crash a couple virtual cars."

Krissy shook her head at him as she dropped into the seat next to him and shoved the controller at him. "I'm first player."

Chance sat up straighter, looking surprised. "Wait, I thought you were going to play your pirate game!"

"Well, I was," Krissy said, pulling up the racing game. "But you're just going to make obnoxious commentary the whole time, and if you're going to stay, you might as well get your butt kicked."

"I am not."

"To which part?" Krissy asked, grinning impishly. "To the part where you were _so _going to be obnoxious and critique all my shots or to the part where you are _so _gonna get your butt kicked?"

He grinned at her sideways. "What? You? A Hawkeye? Make shots I can even critique?"

"Shut up, Chance."

"No, really, I'm concerned now. If you think you're slipping, maybe we should call this off and go down to the archery range…"

"Shut _up_, Chance," Krissy said, this time with a slightly deeper purple hue to her fur. "I can shoot circles around you and you know it!"

"With a bow, maybe," Chance said, smirking.

"Yeah, yeah, we all know you're a wannabe cowboy," Krissy said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Nothing wrong with it," Chance said, leaning back with his arms over the back of the couch and an easy grin on.

"I didn't say there was," Krissy said, shaking her head at him. "I'm just saying: I'd put my bow against yours any day."

"Sure thing, Kris," Chance said, shrugging again. "You've put more practice on it than me." But before she could look too smug about that, he grinned even wider. "I'm going to ask K if I can start on handguns soon. I'll be thirteen this year — should be old enough to start training for the team, right?"

"You're going to carry?" Krissy asked, looking more interested as the start screen for the game played in the background, temporarily forgotten.

Chance shrugged. "Why not? My dad's got an arsenal behind his eyes. Jubilee has explosives literally at her fingertips…."

Krissy shook her head at him. "You're always talking about getting on the team," she said.

"Only since I was _three_."

"Don't you ever just have _fun_?" she teased.

For a second, he looked offended that she would suggest he didn't know how to have fun, but then he started to laugh and shake his head, wide-eyed and innocent-looking. "Fun?" he repeated. "What's that?"

Krissy let out a laugh at that and shook her head before she clapped a hand on his shoulder and the two of them disappeared, reappearing outside in the middle of the snow. He barely had time to recover from the 'port before he had a face full of snow.

"Oh, this means war," Chance called out to Krissy.

"You have to hit me first!" she called back, teleporting out of the way of the snowball before she wound up to take another shot, which he barely ducked.

At first, it continued like that — more or less a straightforward snowball fight as the two of them lobbed handfuls of snow at each other — up until Chance got annoyed with Krissy's constant teleporting and rushed her, knocking her backwards into the snow to start rubbing handfuls of it in her face rather than trying to peg her with it.

That was the scene when Tommy came out of the mansion for some fresh air and found two preteens trying to pin each other in the snow and shove handfuls of snow into each other's face and down each other's jackets. They were red-faced and laughing, and Tommy immediately knew what to do about it.

He took a couple steps back before he took off running, skidding to a hockey stop near both of them so that they were swamped in a wave of snow that he kicked up as soon as he did stop, effectively coating both of them and halfway burying them.

"Tommy!" Krissy spluttered as she and Chance dug their way out of the small avalanche. "What'd you do that for?"

"Oh, sorry, is this a _private _flirting-in-the-snow session?" Tommy asked, perfectly wide-eyed. "_I _thought this was just a snow fight, but if you want some time _alone..._."

"Oh. My. Gosh. Stop talking," Krissy said, a brilliant purple color to match Chance's bright red.

"So it _is _a private flirting session. _Well_." Tommy straightened out his jacket. "_I _won't tell your mom if you don't."

"We're not _doing _anything," Chance insisted, red-faced still.

"I would _hope _not. You're, what, twelve and eleven?" He wrinkled his nose at the pair of them. "What would your _dads _say?"

"Whatsamatter, Tommy?" Krissy shot back, starting to get a little bit of her usual sass back. "You couldn't take it when your grandpa flirted either. You got something against it?"

"So you _are _flirting?"

"Umm."

Tommy broke into an impish grin and took a deep breath. "Oh, _SCOTT! SCOTT SUMMERS. Unauthorized co-ed wrestling!_" he shouted as he was already zipping back inside the house.

"I'm going to murder him," Krissy muttered under her breath, vibrant purple and with her tail all but sticking up behind her.

Chance looked similarly red-faced, but he was turning Krissy's way. "I mean, we weren't even—"

"No! No, we weren't," Krissy said quickly, shaking her head and putting both of her hands up.

"Right, yeah, I didn't think so," Chance said quickly.

"He's just… reading into it," Krissy said, nodding a few times over.

"Right. We were just having fun."

"Right."

They were just starting to stop blushing furiously as they made their way back to the mansion when there was a telltale _bamf _and both Kurt and Scott appeared. On seeing the two kids simply walking through the snow, both of them looked considerably more relaxed than before — not that it was saying much.

"Hi, Dad," Chance said with a preemptive sort of smile.

"What's going on out here?" Scott asked, glancing over to where the kids had so obviously been wrestling, as Tommy had said, if the flattened out snow was anything to go by — and judging by the amount of snow still attached to them, on all sides, it had to be the case.

"Snowball fight," Krissy said, flushing slightly.

"She was teleporting, but … y'know. Can't 'port out of the way if I... " Chance swallowed and looked up at Scott with his shoulders shrugged up. "Whitewashing, you know."

"That doesn't usually take up quite that much room," Scott replied, tipping his head toward the rather large area where the two had been trying to get an upper hand on each other.

"I wasn't gonna let him _win_," Krissy argued in a perfectly matter-of-fact tone. "So I got him back." She put her hands on her hips. "Tommy got you, didn't he?"

"That's really not important," Scott pointed out.

"It so is. He's so dramatic," Krissy said, rolling her eyes. "_He's _the one that practically buried us in a hockey stop and then accused us of wrestling."

"Which we weren't."

"I mean, we were, but not—" Krissy shook her head. "It was a _snowball fight_."

Scott crossed his arms over his chest and tipped his head to the side to watch the two of them trying to explain their way around it. "Snowball fights don't end in wrestling."

"They do when whitewashing gets involved," Chance argued.

"And so what if we were, anyway?" Krissy demanded, her chin thrust out. "We weren't _doing anything_. It's just a friendly competition."

"Which I won," Chance muttered under his breath.

"You did _not_," Krissy shot back with a little glare.

"Krissy," Kurt said with a small frown and in a tone that had her turning his way with her ears slightly drooped.

"Papa, we were just having a snowball fight," Krissy grumbled. "You can't get us in trouble for that. It's just a _snowball fight_."

Kurt let out a sigh and shared a look with Scott. They both knew that the kids weren't wrong: there was nothing wrong with a good, clean snowball fight. But they also knew that they were getting older now and that harmless wrestling matches weren't going to stay 'harmless' much longer — if at all at this point, considering the fact that Chance and Krissy both had crush problems at the school. Often.

"So, if we're not in trouble, can we at least dry off? Tommy sort of swamped us," Chance prompted after a moment's pause.

Kurt let out a sigh and put a hand on Krissy's shoulder. "Yes, well, let's get you both inside before you catch something," he said, looking Scott's way in almost an accusation before he and Krissy disappeared.

"Really?" Scott said, looking at Chance once the other two were gone and the smoke was clear.

"What?" Chance shrugged openly. "I didn't _do _anything. Besides, the snowball fight was her idea. I suggested racing video games."

"Chance," Scott said, shaking his head. "That's not the point. It's not appropriate."

"We weren't—" Chance shook his head and turned pinker at the ears than just the cold would have done. "Oh come on. We're just friends. Like you and K or Kate and Logan or — it's not like _you guys _don't have competitions and stuff," he argued.

Scott thought about it for a moment as the two of them headed up toward the house. "What would your mother have to say about it?"

Chance paused at that and rubbed the back of his neck. "I … so what should I do? Am I supposed to just let her win?"

"Absolutely not," Scott replied quickly. "Just be careful about the _kinds_ of competitions you get in."

"Well, it _was _just a snowball fight, Dad, I swear," Chance said quickly. "I just got tired of getting smoked — literally."

Scott thought on that a little while longer. "Then it's time to bring a competition to her she can't cheat at."

"Yeah," Chance said, chewing it over thoughtfully. "I really coulda kicked her butt at racing."

"Which is why she backed out of it," Scott pointed out.

Chance grinned crookedly up at his dad. "So you're saying she's a Chicken Hawk."

Scott smirked just as crookedly. "I didn't say that," he said, shaking his head lightly.

Chance grinned even wider and nodded to himself. "Well, alright. We'll play video games next time."

* * *

Meanwhile, once Kurt and Krissy were inside, Kurt handed the snow-covered girl a hot mug of cocoa to warm her up after she'd mostly shaken off the snow from her clothes and fur.

"I don't think you should be starting fights like that," Kurt told her quietly.

"What, snowball fights?" Krissy made a face. "Only since I was _two_, Papa."

"You know, you're lucky I don't ground you," he said. "This is not the same. Not when the other person isn't prepared that _obviously_."

"What do you mean?" Krissy asked innocently.

"Why were neither of you wearing coats?" Kurt asked, resting his chin in his hand.

"Oh, well, he was being all 'I'm going to be on the team' and so _serious_, so I thought we should play in the snow, that's all," Krissy said, waving her hand.

"Mmmhmm," Kurt replied, his eyes narrowed slightly. "And him wanting to be on the team is objectionable enough that you'd drag him outside for the expressed purpose of _not _wrestling?"

"He just talks about it _all the time_, so I wanted to have a little fun, you know?"

"So you were angry he wasn't talking about you?"

"_No_," Krissy said quickly, flushing purple. "He just… you gotta have fun. He's just…"

"Mmmhmm," Kurt said, nodding slowly. "Needed to be taught a lesson. But in what, exactly?"

"In _having fun_." Krissy shook her head, and her tail moved along with her. "Even when he plays video games, he talks about piloting or aiming or just… everything's about the _team_."

"And with you, everything is already turning to be about boys."

"That's not true," Krissy said, flushing deeper still.

"No?"

"I like pirates too!" she argued.

"But not as much as you like rerouting boys."

"Mama says it's _normal _to start liking boys my age," Krissy sniffed. "It's not a _bad _thing."

"It is if you choose to derail these boys from what they're doing on their own." He reached over to lightly touch one finger to the end of her nose. "You're demanding, _Prinzessin._"

Krissy frowned. "No, I'm not," she said, though in a quieter tone.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked, tipping his head down to catch her gaze.

"I'm just trying to have _fun_," she grumbled with her arms crossed.

"And you are charming enough to have droves of friends simply waiting to have fun with you," Kurt replied. "Don't push if they choose to be a stick in the mud."

Krissy leaned forward, a slightly mischievous glint in their eyes. "Oh, but Papa, I wanna save them before they get too stuck in the mud."

"You can't save them all," he replied quietly. "But … if you have enough fun, eventually they'll get out of the mud on their own to find you."

Krissy let out a longsuffering sigh. "Fine," she mumbled. "Next time, I'll ask before 'porting."

"That's all I was hoping for," Kurt said before he gave her a little kiss on the top of her head. "This time."

She grinned up at him and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry, Papa. We weren't doing anything, really, I promise. I don't think I like him _that _much."

"You're a little too young to like anyone _that _much," Kurt replied.

Krissy nodded and shrugged up both shoulders. "You just looked worried, so I thought I'd let you know. Mama says you're going to go gray."

He raised one eyebrow her way. "That's not really your concern. And it's worth it if it means you and your siblings are safe."

Krissy grinned at him and threw her arms around his neck in a hug. "Love you too, Papa."


	5. How Can You Not See It?

It had been long enough since the Howletts took James to Tony Stark's lab that Tony was starting to get impatient for an answer. He wanted to know what the kid wanted to do — or if he was stretching thinking that James would even be interested in that kind of thing.

"I had a specialist look at his scores and the notes from his teachers," Tony told Scott over the phone. "And I gotta tell you. There's something that needs exploring here. Don't make it more attractive for him to stagnate — not that I'm accusing. I just know how easy it is to slack off rather than work."

"Yeah, I know that Annie said he has been holding back. But I already told you: this is James and his parents' decision. He's young enough that I'm not going to send him off from his family unless he _wants _it, even for a weekend."

"I get that, just … try to find out where he's at; that's all I'm asking."

Scott let out a sigh. "I'll talk to him," he said, halfway because he was tired of Stark asking — and partly because he was interested himself in what James was thinking.

So he pulled James aside after math to speak with him in the classroom after the rest of the kids had gone.

"What did I do this time?" James asked, sitting back in his chair to wait for it.

Scott smirked at the question. "No, I just wanted to ask you about the trip to Stark Tower. Do you know if you want to take Stark up on his offer?"

"I dunno," James replied. "I figured that was some kind of test. Show me a bunch of fancy projects … see if I'd bite. I still don't know what he wants out of this." He tipped his head to the side. "Do _you _know what he wants?"

"Honestly, it seems to me like he's just interested in seeing how smart you are," Scott said. "And seeing if you'd be interested in the kind of stuff he does."

"That doesn't really line up with everything Stark does," James said.

Scott smirked as he leaned forward. "Honestly, I think he just wants someone who can understand what he's saying half the time, when the rest of us tune him out."

"Why doesn't he hang out with Noh then?"

"Because Noh thinks he's an idiot," Scott said, the smirk widening.

"He's not wrong."

"I know." Scott let out a little laugh and leaned back. "I'm just curious on what you were thinking, that's all. But he's not wrong: you should push yourself more, find something to challenge you."

James frowned slightly and let out a sigh. "Every one of the projects he has out — that he showed us — shouldn't be touched without some serious mechanics classes or deep physics. And I don't know why he'd show them when it's so obvious."

"It wouldn't be obvious to everyone," Scott pointed out. "The fact that you can identify the projects at all is something most kids your age can't even _touch_."

"Well … they haven't been listening to Dr. Blue forever."

"Fair enough." Scott leaned back. "But you know, if it's not Stark, we do need to find something more for you. Annie thinks you're coasting, and you know how I hate it when both Stark and Annie are on the same page about something."

"When has that _ever _happened?" James asked.

"Very, very few times. I've given up on the gun she has in our bedroom."

James looked thoughtful for a long moment. "What do _you _think I should do?"

"I think you should try something higher level," Scott said. "I don't know if you should go to Stark Tower, but if you want to, I'll send you with a panic button that you can hit even if he just annoys you too much."

"Well, I'm not going to go hang out with the other brainiacs in that group," James grumbled quietly. "And if he annoys me, I'm pretty sure I can drop him."

"That wouldn't surprise me," Scott said with a smirk. "I just thought it might be fun to storm the place and claim he's being a pain and needed an X-Men intervention…"

"Oh. Well, for a set up like that …" James smiled slightly. "Okay. I guess … I should probably find out what I can do — and then figure out if I should be doing something there … or if there's anywhere else for me to go."

Scott grinned at that. "Right. Nothing wrong with a little exploration." He leaned forward. "And nothing wrong with taking down Stark's ego a notch or twenty in the process."

"Assuming I'll ever be able to keep up," James replied.

"James," Scott said, shaking his head, "even if you can't — which is unlikely, if half the things Annie _and _Stark are saying are true — you could still run circles around him any day of the week. I don't care if you're a genius or not, but if you are, it would be nice to know so you can _know_ what you're capable of." He shrugged. "Me, I'd be happy to spend every weekend fishing with you and the boys."

"That's part of what I don't like about his 'weekend' offer," James admitted. "If I'm not fishing with you, then I'd be hunting with dad or riding with mom …"

"Tell you what." Scott leaned forward. "Go for a few weekends, just to gauge where you are. If you think it's worth exploring, we'll reschedule it for your school day instead. Keep the weekends open. You wouldn't need to take the lower classes anyway."

"But then Chance would lose his self defense partner," James pointed out. "And he'd be stuck with some loser that can't keep up. I mean … _he _would be bored."

Scott smirked at hearing where James' head was at. "I'm not consigning you to Stark Tower for the whole school day, bud. That would be cruel and unusual."

"Oh good. It'd take forever for my hair to grow long enough ..."

Scott laughed at that. "It would just be a morning thing. You'll keep your afternoon classes. Self-defense, karate, riding…" He leaned forward, still with a twinkle in his eye. "And it'll be good for Stark to actually get up and have some responsibilities."

"I thought he had a kid," James said.

"He does." Scott nodded. "Howard's a good kid, honestly. Sleeps in as late as his dad, though," he added with a smirk.

"I see," James replied. "Okay. You can probably set up things, right? Mom and Dad already said they'd go along with whatever I wanted … they just wanted five minutes alone with Tony before I started anything."

"Sounds like a plan to me," he said with a nod. "I'll talk to them before I call Stark." He got to his feet and grinned. "We'll schedule it for next weekend, though. You and I are still going fly fishing."

"Good," he said, looking a little more relaxed. "I'm sure that'll at least be _fun_."

* * *

Since Gerry was turning thirteen that week, most of the kids had come to Avengers Tower for a party to celebrate — along with their parents, of course. It took absolutely no time for everyone to be involved in a game of hide and seek instigated by Zoe — who _knew _she had a leg up since she lived in the Tower — and both the X-Kids and the Avengers' kids were off like shots.

Well, most of them, anyway.

Kade had worn himself out playing party games earlier and fallen asleep in K's lap, and Logan had Malin asleep as well. And Howard had stayed behind too, not asleep but totally entranced with Sharon, who had just come back from a long SHIELD mission a few days ago. It was obvious the little Stark had a crush.

"Uh-oh, Cap; you're in trouble," Kate teased as she came over to steal Kade back — or try to — though the little guy just tossed his head and curled more into K's shoulder with his tail wrapped around her wrist.

"He's not," K said, shaking her head as she lightly tickled Kade enough that she got him to slip from her shoulder to Kate's without really waking up. "Sharon likes older men. You should probably have a drink with her. The gap is about the same."

"It is _not_," Kate laughed, shaking her head while Kurt looked supremely insulted over her shoulder. "Besides, some girls have weird tastes like short, dark and handsome," she teased right back.

"Hey," K argued, "He's taller than me; that makes him not exactly short. To me."

"To you." Kate snorted and then leaned over to rest her chin on Steve's shoulder. "She's delusional."

"That's all that matters, sis," K said. "I could give a rat's crap about what anyone else thinks."

"Still short, though," Steve said with a smirk.

"No one asked you, Grampa America," K countered. "You're too blonde anyhow."

"Yeah, well, that's why I'm not worried," Steve joked. "And for the record, I've got more than an inch or two on _my _wife."

K and Logan both stopped and turned his way. "Come again, Cap?" Logan said.

"I said you're still short, Logan," Steve said with a smirk.

K leaned over to kiss Logan and reached past him to punch Steve in the shoulder hard. "That is _not _what you said. And when did this happen?"

"After she got back from the extended undercover SHIELD mission, obviously," Steve said with a shrug. "Hasn't been any time to do it in the past year or so, or we would have."

"Or the past thirteen years," K said before she turned toward Kurt as she stood up. "And you thought _we _were the tough case." She tutted as she slowly stalked away from the little group. "Someone's gotta pay for this."

"K," Steve called out as he moved to catch up with her. "Come on now."

"What?" K asked, though she was slipping around people faster than Steve could. "You think I'd _hurt _someone?"

"You literally just said someone was going to pay for this, and Sharon and I were planning to take the weekend—"

She spun on her heel and darted past Steve to where Tony was chatting with Clint — and once again swept his feet out from under him before she took the pin. "You have betrayed me _again_."

Tony let out an _oof_ and shook his head. "You're gonna have to help me out on this one, sweetheart, because in case you haven't noticed, we are currently _at _a party celebrating a birthday, so if you want another gala for something else, you're gonna have to wait."

"Yeah, no one cares what we're doing," K said, shaking her head lightly. "And this isn't about a party — it's _information_, Mr. Stark."

"Okay. I'm still missing something here."

"At least don't try to lie to me; you're horrible at it," K told him. "Solid 'F' on your spy work."

Tony chuckled under his breath. "So, Cap, you finally telling people?" he asked, looking past K to a widely-grinning Steve.

"Just now, yeah," Steve said, amused at K's choice for attack dummy.

"Well, congrats, Cap. Hope you wanted to watch me take the brunt of the anger for you for your wedding present and not the villa I found for you and Sharon, because now…"

"Knock it off," K replied. "I'm going to have to torture you if you wanna be like that."

Tony shook his head at that. "Pretty sure that's not what Cap asked for. There were, what, baby nappies, right, Cap?" he teased. "Starting right away, aren't you?"

"Thanks for that, Tony. Very helpful."

"Kids'd be blonder than Gerry," Clint chuckled, clearly enjoying the show.

K peeked up at Steve and then smiled at Tony. "Well now that wasn't a lie," she said before she leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "So that'll be good enough for now. And thanks. From the last time I saw you."

He grinned and laughed at that. "You're welcome. Now if you're gonna stay here…"

"I'd need a lot of liquor," K replied before she hopped up on her feet and offered him a hand. "You don't have enough in the building. Currently."

"I'll get more," he said with a laugh.

* * *

"You should just kiss him," Elin told Krissy after Chance headed off to grab some cookies for the group. Elin had been watching her friend, and she was pretty sure she had a good idea of what was going on with her. And since she was also pretty sure that Chance wasn't interested _in her_, Elin figured she'd help her best friend while they were taking a break from hide and seek.

Krissy's tail stilled, and she turned to Elin with an open expression of surprise. "...what?"

"You like him, he likes you … you should kiss him."

"You should … what makes you think I like him?" Krissy said, flushing purple.

"Krissy," Elin said, shaking her head. "Aside from the fact that you just turned a more hot-pink purple than you ever do? You two have been flirting like crazy."

"No, we're just ... competing," Krissy tried to explain.

"But that's _how _you've been flirting," Elin said. "You don't compete with anyone else like _that._"

Krissy rolled her eyes. "You sound like my dad."

"_I'm_ not trying to stop you," Elin pointed out. "If you like him … go ahead. He likes you too."

Krissy flushed purple. "No… he likes _you_. Everybody knows that."

But Elin was already shaking her head. "No, that's just what the adults say. And Charlie when she shows that old video. He's flirting with _you. _Not me."

"You have to admit, that old video is kind of convincing," Krissy pointed out. "And all the cupcake kisses since we were kids…"

Elin tipped her head Krissy's way. "Then I guess you'll just have to see how wrong you are when the boys come back with cupcakes because that's really not much of a thing anymore."

Krissy's tail was swishing beside her. "I… d'you really think… I just thought you and him…"

"If he liked me, he wouldn't be getting all heartbroken over the girl that was so mean to him this year that he actually _did _like," Elin said.

"If he liked _me,_ he wouldn't do that either," Krissy pointed out.

"You're using old stuff from when we were kids; I'm pointing out stuff that's been going on _now._" Elin crossed her arms. "He hasn't been trying to flirt with me."

Krissy frowned as she tipped her head to the side. "But do _you _like him?" she asked. "Because… you're my best friend. And I don't want to get in the way if you do. I always figured you and him would end up together."

"_He doesn't like me_," Elin insisted. "And I want my friends happy."

"I want my friends happy too! I mean… I like competing with him but—:

"Then what's the problem?" Elin asked.

"If you like him, I don't want to kiss him," Krissy summed up.

Elin rolled her eyes and let out all her breath. "Come _on._"

"I'm serious!" Krissy turned to face her friend. "You're more important to me than a _boy_."

"I'm not going to get mad," Elin promised. "You two are my best friends. We're too young to worry about that stuff anyhow!"

"Okay. Well." Krissy let out her breath and studied Elin. "Well, I don't think I'm ready to kiss him anyway, so we'll just… just have to see."

"Okay. I just thought someone should tell you," she replied.

Krissy nodded and then pulled her friend into a hug. "You romantic, you," she teased lightly.

"Oh, come on," Elin replied. "That's you."

"Uh-huh," Krissy said, shaking her head as Chance arrived with a plate of cookies and treats from downstairs.

"Pepper didn't have any purple ones," Chance told Krissy as he set down the plate of cupcakes nearby. "I mean, all the sugar cookies are purple for Gerry, because of his dad, but the cupcakes are all red. So…" He gestured at the sweets. "Take your pick. Cookie or cupcake."

Krissy glanced at Elin, who was looking particularly smug since _clearly _Chance was addressing Krissy, before she flushed purple and shrugged. "A cookie, I guess."

"Yeah, I thought so," Chance said, nodding as he snatched up a red cupcake for himself and a cookie for Krissy. "What about you, Elin? Cookie or cupcake?"

"I'm fine," she said. "Thanks."

"You can split with me if you don't want the whole thing," he offered.

"I don't want to steal your sugar," Elin replied with a little smirk.

Krissy shot Elin a _look_ for that one, but Chance didn't seem to notice as he made his way over to join the girls and handed Krissy the sugar cookie. "Anybody find Nikki yet? Zoe was supposed to be seeking, but he said he was going to give up and let her keep looking for fun…"

"He's playing with Sadie and the other littler ones," Elin said. "Maybe I should go check on them."

"No, if he's flirting with Sadie, you should just ... not," Krissy said quickly.

"Okay," Elin replied, leaning back in her seat again, her hands on her knees. "Nothing worse than someone getting in the middle of a _flirt._"

"You are not funny," Krissy said, leveling a finger at her friend.

Elin stared back at her with wide eyes. "What are you talking about? Sadie has a trail of admirers. She's used to it."

"She does, but that's _so _not what you were talking about," Krissy hissed in a whisper.

"Okay, I think I'm missing something," Chance said, looking between the two girls.

"She needs a little something to drink. Probably," Elin said. "And more sugar."

"Oh, I didn't even think about bringing up any soda," Chance said with a frown.

"That's alright; I'll get it," Krissy said quickly, disappearing in a poof of purple that both Chance and Elin had to wave out of their faces.

"No, seriously. What is up with her?" Chance asked, his brow furrowed as he shook his head Elin's way.

"The usual," Elin said with a little shrug.

Chance tipped his head to the side. "Well, what's his name?"

"Ah, I'm not … at liberty," she replied.

He grinned and leaned back in his seat, taking a bite out of his cupcake. "Yeah, well. She's pretty. She'll have plenty of guys," he said. He held out his cupcake. "You sure you don't want to split it?"

"No," she said slowly. "That's okay."

"Suit yourself," he said with a little shrug before he took another bite, and Krissy reappeared a few moments later with her arms full of a bag of plastic cups and a two-liter. "Geez, Krissy, I can help," he said, getting up quickly to take at least the two-liter off her hands.

"I got it," Krissy said, even as Chance took the soda bottle.

"I could've come with, if you were gonna try to make the whole trip—"

"I _got _it," Krissy said, wrinkling her nose at him and then huffing out her breath.

Chance held up both hands. "Okay, you got it — I got it." He smirked. "C'mon. Me and El were just talking about you."

"You were?" Krissy's eyes widened, and she shot a look Elin's way that was equal parts anger and betrayal.

"I didn't tell him _anything._ That's not my style_," _Elin said as she got to her feet and picked up a cup. "I'm going to get some water."

Chance grinned after Elin as she left the room and then turned back to Krissy. "No worries. She didn't tell me his name. Or hers?" he asked with a crooked smile.

Krissy stared at him for a moment before she stuck her tongue out at him. "None of your business."

"Fine, sure," he said, holding up both hands. "But you know, if it's Brian or Casey, we're going to have to have words, Krissy, because—"

"Those _jerks_?" Krissy drew herself up taller. "They tried to show off in archery class and can't hit the broad side of a barn. _So _not interested."

"Geez, I was joking. Didn't know archery was your standard for guys."

"Maybe a little bit," Krissy admitted. "It helps to have something, you know, in common."

Chance shrugged. "Makes sense." He poured out two cups of soda and turned back to Krissy to hand her one. "They bothering you?"

"What?"

"Brian and Casey. Are they bothering you? Because I've been dealing with them longer than you have, and if they are—"

"I can handle two jerks in archery," Krissy said, waving her hand. "Besides, they're _so _not going to bother me in front of my _mom_. And I don't have any other classes with either of them. They're just stupid."

"Don't have to tell me twice," Chance said with a smirk.

"Are they bothering _you_?" Krissy asked as they sat down together.

"Not really," Chance said. "Not anymore, at least. Mostly stupid stuff that doesn't matter — nobody worth liking listens to it anyway."

Krissy nodded at that. "Anybody who's _smart _knows that they're just jerks. You know that?"

"I've heard it enough that it's sinking in, yeah," he teased.

"Good." She leaned back with a little smile. "Besides, I can kick their butts."

"Oh, easily," he agreed, laughing at her little smirk.

When Elin returned to the little group, she had James with her, and the two of them were chatting very quietly just inside the room but didn't go toward the others until they were done chatting, with Elin shaking her head and James looking at her as if she'd lost her mind.

"What's up, guys?" James asked, dropping into the seat next to Krissy. "You missed Hawkeyes giving the birthday boy his spankings."

"Yeah, that so didn't happen," Krissy laughed, rolling her eyes.

"It did; ask a bamf," he argued.

"It didn't," Gerry argued from across the room where he was playing with Zoe and Nick. "Stop telling lies about me."

"Well, maybe it _should _happen," James countered.

"Yeah, no."

"You did miss Howard giving Sharon a kiss," Kari said, skipping over to where the cookies were. "It was very sweet. He _likes _her. And Cap didn't really seem to mind much."

"Yeah, he's stupid like that," James said easily.

"Oh, hush." Kari rolled her eyes at him. "_I _think it's cute."

"Then why don't you go kiss Cap?" James said. "Even it up a little bit."

"Maybe I will," Kari decided with prim little smile as she drew herself up and headed back downstairs, to several giggles from the group of gathered kids.

"Can you maybe not send my sister off to go kiss married people?" Krissy laughed.

"It's like kissing her _grandpa_," James defended. "A nice grandpa in spangly tights."

Krissy rolled her eyes at that and waved Elin over. "We were just talking about how to kick bullies' butts. Wanna join us?"

Elin sighed and shrugged before she crossed the room and carefully sat down next to Chance — in the only other seat available. "Who are we beating up?" Elin asked.

"Well, we're not beating them up right _now_," Krissy said. "But I was just saying how Brian and Casey are stupid." She shrugged. "They're in my archery class because Mama asked me if I'd help with some beginners after drama club."

"They don't take riding, I don't think," Elin said. "And I've been helping with _her _beginners' classes."

"Well, I think they're scared of your mom," Chance said with a smirk.

"That's ridiculous," Elin said. "She wouldn't do anything to them in class."

"In class," Krissy repeated, snickering.

"Well … family tolerance is low for stupid," Elin replied with a shrug.

"Unless it's within the family," James muttered quietly, earning a sharp glare from his sister that she really didn't use very often at all.

Chance looked between the two of them with a small frown before he shrugged. "Anyway. Semester's halfway through. You can always ask your mom to switch archery classes next time," he said, turning back to Krissy, who shook her head.

"Oh, no. They're not staying in archery," she said. "Mama only gives them a semester. She says if they don't respect the bow, they're out. So it's not gonna be an issue anyway."

"See," Elin said, smirking. "If they can't get it together in riding class, Mom puts them on stall picking duty."

"Probably why they're not in riding class," Chance chuckled.

"Yeah. Has _nothing to do _with their total lack of balance," James said in a sarcastic tone.

"Or their lack of brains," Chance said.

"Faces are nothing to look at either," Krissy muttered.

"I wouldn't know," James said. "But I'm sad to hear you considered it." He started to shake his head slowly. "I thought you had better taste than to even _think _about losers like that."

"They were _so _not being considered," Krissy said, sounding offended. "_Chance _brought it up."

"I was _teasing_," Chance insisted.

"Why? Because she's got a crush?" James asked, grinning Krissy's way.

Krissy stuck her tongue out at James as Chance shrugged. "Yeah. Won't tell me who, so I can't threaten the guy to make him fly right…"

"Oh. I could tell you," James said. "But he's a real hard case to fly right."

"Don't you _dare_," Krissy said, pointing a threatening finger James' way.

"What are you going to do if I spill?" James asked, still grinning.

"I'll — I'll teleport you into the lake."

"Been there; done that," he said with a shrug. "And Chance wants to _help._"

"Just _don't_," Krissy said, still glaring hard.

"How come they know and I don't?" Chance asked. "What, you crushing on my sister?"

"She's more observant than who Kris is crushing on," James said quickly with a little wave.

"I am _not _crushing on Charlie," Krissy said, shaking her head obstinately. "And I _don't need anybody's help_." She pointed at all three of her friends as she said it. "You guys are horrible!"

James leaned closer to Krissy and whispered something in her ear that had her reconsidering her stance on how horrible they were. Particularly when it was along the lines of "hit her back."

An impish grin filled her face at that, and she nodded. "Besides," she said in a suddenly more reasonable tone. "I'm not the one who thinks that ignoring a crush will make it go away, am I, Elin?"

Elin kept a neutral expression. "Who do _I _have a crush on, Krissy?"

"That would be breaking the best friend code. I'm not gonna tell," Krissy sang out, her tail swaying happily behind her.

"Well. there are at least … _three _people I know that have that same strain of stupid," James said. "Can you think of anyone, Chance?"

"I dunno; I don't have any classes with Elin outside of riding," Chance said, shrugging openly. He turned her way. "He's not in our riding class, is he?"

"Oh, he _so _is," Krissy giggled, covering her mouth with one hand that didn't hold anything in at all.

"I wasn't talking about her," James said, staring Chance's way with his arms crossed.

"Don't look at me; I don't have a girlfriend or anything," Chance said, holding his hands out in front of him.

"Because …" James let his head fall as far back as he could make it go. "Unbelievable."

"Hey, it's not my fault no one's been interested so far," Chance defended.

"You need to _chase_, Chance," James said, still staring at the ceiling.

"This relationship advice brought to you by the nine-year-old, ladies and gentlemen," Chance teased.

"Who has watched everyone in this room miss the mark worse than those two idiots in archery," James said. "Pitiful. All three of you." He got up and headed toward the door. "I even gave you a clue!"

The older kids exchanged looks, and Krissy in particular flushed bright purple. "Your brother is an idiot," she muttered.

"He has his moments," Elin agreed, though her blush was barely there and high on her cheeks.

"So… there's still a little snow on the ground. We could probably make a snowman," Chance offered after a moment, trying desperately to change the subject. "Or try to find a movie or something."

The two girls were quiet for a few moments. "Or … we could get James back," Elin said.

"Yeah?" Krissy leaned forward, her tail swaying behind her and her chin in her hands. "And who would you use? He flirts with _everybody_."

"He doesn't flirt with Aaron."

"He doesn't like Aaron," Chance pointed out, leaning in with his brow furrowed.

"No, but Aaron likes him," Elin replied.

"That's mean," Krissy said. "I like it."

"It's not cool to lead guys on," Chance said with a small frown.

"It's not nice to flirt with every girl anywhere near his age either," Elin countered.

"That's just… flirting, though," Chance pointed out. "I mean, if he was going around _dating _every girl, that'd be different."

"He's been kissing half of them," Krissy said.

Chance shook his head and got to his feet. "Yeah, it's still not cool to lead someone on," he said. "Have fun." With that, he pushed back and headed for the door, and Krissy giggled as she leaned over to Elin.

"You know Aaron wouldn't do it anyway. Too sweet."

"I know," Elin agreed. "It was just a thought. I really just want to hold him down and shave his head."

"Yeah, brothers can be horrible sometimes," Krissy agreed. "At least you just have one."

"Yeah, but … let's figure out something really good. He's gotta go get an evaluation next weekend."

"I do like the shaving idea," Krissy said thoughtfully. "Or we could steal a bottle of my mom's dye."

"And what? Take him from brown to purpley-brown?"

"Well, a few coats would turn him pretty purple, right?" Krissy shrugged. "Skin would be sorta blue…"

"We'd have to bleach him first," Elin said, nodding.

"You get the bleach; I'll get the dye?"

"I'll get him tied up you get the supplies," Elin countered.

Krissy beamed at her friend. "Deal."

* * *

When the weekend came around, it was time, finally, for James' evaluation. And until his sister and Krissy had finally pulled rank and size on him to _hold him down _and dye his hair purple, he really wasn't too concerned with the evaluation. It wasn't something he could study for, and it wasn't something that anyone could prep him for, since, essentially, if Hank was right, it would be an extended IQ test with a long section on figuring out how he learned best.

Which all would have been fine and good. But he was walking into the genius meeting with Tony Stark wearing a full head of purple hair. He knew the girls were trying to get to him … so instead of freaking out like _he knew they wanted, _he went the other way and flat ignored it. As if he'd always had a head of purple hair.

"Are you sure you don't want to dye it?" Annie asked before the little group began to gather up to head to the tower.

"Nope," James replied, chin up slightly. "I think I like it." He paused and looked up at her. "You don't have to go. I'm not going to be doing anything exciting."

Annie waved a hand his way. "James, you may be smarter than I can keep up with, but you're one of mine. I want to see how this goes for you. And support you."

"I just don't know what they're going to do," he said, shrugging. "And I don't know how long this will take. I'm sure everyone has better stuff to do."

She smiled warmly at him. "Not today," she assured him. "Today, I'm here for you."

"Thanks," he said a little quieter, though he had a little smirk on his face as the rest of their group gathered up. Both of his parents were going too — to keep Stark honest.

But when the group got to Stark Tower, Tony stared openly, obviously with no idea that James had a new hairstyle. "What … what happened here?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" James asked, frowning. "Is there something wrong?"

"It's just … this … is a fine time to make a fashion statement," Tony said.

James frowned deeper at him. "_What_ fashion statement?"

Tony glanced up at the other adults, but even Annie managed to keep a straight face, so he simply blew over it. "Alright. Well. Come with me," he said, putting his arm around James' shoulders. They followed him down the hall and through half a dozen layers of security before Tony gave James a little smirk. "I'd like you to meet your test administrator." He turned his head toward the adults. "Logan, I think you've spent a little time with Dr. Richards, right?"

James stiffened up and stared up at Tony for half a second. He so clearly wasn't expecting _the _brainiac to have anything to do with this. "Woah, wait. You never said—"

"He knows a lot more about measuring potential aptitude than I ever will, and really, he knows how to talk to kids a lot better too. So... " Tony clapped both hands on James' shoulders. "Good luck."

James glanced over to his parents and Annie for just a moment as Reed gave them all a polite sort of smile. "I hate you," James muttered Tony's way as he stepped into the room and let Reed get going.


	6. Old Enough

When the call came in that a young mutant had gotten her powers at a group home upstate, Scott had asked Kurt to come with him for the pickup — but Chance had overheard the whole thing and wanted to try to seize the opportunity.

"Can I come?" he asked, trailing after both of the X-Men with a perfectly hopeful expression on his face.

"No, Chance," Scott said, shaking his head.

"It's not really a _mission_," Chance argued. "And I'm almost thirteen."

Scott and Kurt shared a look, and Kurt made a little gesture that made it clear to Scott at least that he was on his own for this one. So Scott let out a sigh and turned toward Chance. "You know the rules. Just because this is a pickup doesn't mean it's any less a team exercise, and you're not on the team yet."

Chance stuck out his lower lip at that. "It's not _really_—"

"Chance, I'm not going to argue this with you," Scott told him with a frown. "I know you want to join the junior squad, but you're not there yet. You can't skip ahead."

"I'm not trying to—" Chance let out a frustrated noise and threw up both hands. "Fine."

Scott shook his head at that before he and Kurt turned back down the hall and hit the hangar, and Chance made his way back to the living room, where he'd left his homework with the other kids his age.

"Turned you down, huh?" Gerry said with a smirk.

"Aw, shut up."

Gerry laughed. "I don't know why you want to go anyway."

Chance sat down with a heavy sort of thud on the couch. "I'm getting tired of being patient."

"Yeah, because that's the way to get your dad to let you join the team," Krissy said with a smirk, without even looking up from her English.

Chance rolled his eyes her way. "Nobody asked you."

"Gee, Chance, that kind of attitude is _sure _to get you on the squad." She grinned up at him. "Besides, what were you planning to do anyway? Charm the new kid into coming with?"

"No."

"Betcha could," she said, her tail swaying behind her with an impish grin.

"He just wanted to see how it happens," Elin said without looking up from her book.

Chance nodded and pointed his pencil at Elin. "Yes. _Thank you_."

"You're welcome."

"Well, once you get on the squad, don't they let you come with the senior crew for stuff like that?" Gerry pointed out.

"Jubilee did stuff like that before she was on the squad," Elin replied, still not looking up at anyone.

"Exactly." Chance nodded seriously. "C'mon, guys; I'm almost thirteen."

"He says, just, like, three months after turning twelve," Krissy said under her breath, earning a little glare from Chance.

"Maybe that's the magic number," Elin said, shrugging. "That's how old Jubilee was when she got involved. Kitty was fourteen, I think…"

"Yeah, Sying's mom says he's not allowed to try out until he's thirteen, so that seems to be the cutoff," Krissy agreed.

"So you're asking the wrong person," Elin pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Chance asked, his nose scrunched up as he turned Elin's way.

"I _mean _I'll bet Dad would take me," she answered.

"Your dad's with James," Chance pointed out. "And I don't want to go around my dad."

"Yes, but if he was here and running a pick up, he'd probably take me if I asked. You're stuck. Sorry."

Chance leaned back into the couch with his arms crossed and let out a sigh of pure annoyance. "That's just typical," he grumbled.

"If it makes you feel better, I won't," she offered.

But Chance quickly shook his head. "No way. If you want to go, you should go."

"I probably won't," she said. "My dad seems to get all the weird ones."

"That's because he's a hug magnet," Krissy said in a perfectly sing-song tone. "That's what Mama says."

"Why would a hug magnet get all the weirdos?" Elin asked. "Unless your mom counts as a weirdo too. I've heard the story."

Krissy looked up at Elin and stuck her tongue out. "Maybe weirdos need more hugs," she said.

"Is that how you ask now?" Elin shot back.

"Um, no. I'm _cute_. I don't need to ask for hugs. People just like me," Krissy said with a little sniff.

"Then if you're so full up, I guess I'll have to take my hugs elsewhere," she replied easily.

"Oh, you're so full of it," Krissy said, rolling her eyes. "There's no such thing as being full up on hugs. Besides, best friend hugs are totally different."

"She says, now that I said she doesn't _need _any from me."

Krissy stuck her tongue out at her friend. "You're just being a pain."

"I'll bet Kaleb will take extra hugs."

"Pa-a-ain," Krissy sang out.

"Yep. Gotta give them to someone else," she decided.

Chance grinned her way and shook his head. "Hey, if you're offering…."

"Sure, why not. Try not to upset the _dramatic _Elf."

At that, Chance laughed outright, especially because Krissy looked so betrayed when he slid over to pull Elin into a hug. "I think you broke her," he whispered with a smirk.

"She broke herself with all the _drama_," Elin laughed.

Chance laughed and hugged her again before he went back to his homework, grinning at Krissy before she let out a _humph _and pointedly started doing math problems.

They were almost finished with their studying when the blackbird arrived back in the hangar, and Scott and Kurt brought the young lady up to see the school. The cute little blonde looked totally normal — if not for the fact that she was walking two inches above the ground the whole time, so she was probably telekinetic.

"Chance, why don't you help us show Jenny around?" Scott asked.

At the chance to get involved, Chance's head came up, and he broke into a grin. "Yeah, sure!" he said, hopping up off the couch to rush over to the doorway and introduce himself to the girl — Jenny — before they disappeared down the halls together.

"Oh, good. They brought a cute blonde home," Krissy grumbled to Elin.

"Don't be like that," Elin said.

"I'm allowed to _think _it," she said, rolling her eyes. "Cheryl was blonde, and so was Veronica…"

"Well … they're also new," Elin pointed out. "You know how boys are."

"Oh yeah, so distractible," Krissy said.

"Hey." Gerry looked up at the two of them. "You know, I could go do homework at the Tower instead if you're gonna be like this."

"Awww, come on, Gerry," Elin sang out. "Wait until they bring one home you think is cute … then we'll lose you too."

Gerry laughed and shook his head. "I'm good, thanks. And since when is a tour a lost cause? Drama queens."

"I didn't say that. I meant you'll find someone cute to _ditch us for_," Elin said, shaking her head.

"Never gonna happen," Gerry said easily.

Elin just chuckled. "It _always _happens. We're invisible, you know."

"Yeah? Well, guess I'll just be the exception," Gerry said with a shrug. "Sorry to tell you you're stuck with me, but…"

"You'll talk to us until you get a girlfriend," Elin said, shaking her head. "Or a boyfriend …"

Gerry waved a hand at her. "Like I'd date anyone who didn't get along with the group. I'll do like Aunt Kate did and bring in the group already…. Not like Uncle Billy doesn't come here enough…"

"Sure, Gerry," Krissy said with a little laugh, though it wasn't long after that before they were done with homework anyway and had moved on to picking out a movie to watch. They were only to the home screen before they got sidetracked again — this time by James getting back from the evaluation.

"How'd it go?" Gerry called out.

"Reed Richards," James said, dropping into a chair and tipping his head back as far as it would go, "ran the whole thing."

Gerry sat up straighter. "No way."

"Yeah, and none of us had any idea," James told him. "I'm pretty sure I bombed everything."

"I'm sure you didn't," Krissy said in a consoling tone.

"They weren't even real questions," James told her. "It was weird stuff that was all … reactionary answers."

"I bet he was so thrown by the purple he had to throw out the test at the last second," Krissy smirked.

"Yeah, he didn't really seem bugged by that," James told her. "Stark was, though."

At that, Krissy broke into an even wider smile, resting her chin on her hand as her tail started to sway. "Oh?"

"I acted like I had no idea what he was talking about." James smirked right back at her. "It was _fine."_

Her ears drooped slightly. "Oh, I was hoping there would be more _dramatics_."

"Your department, not mine," he shot back before he got to his feet. "I gotta go … maybe I'll turn this into a purple mohawk." He gave Krissy a little look and headed out.

Krissy giggled and elbowed Elin. "If he turns it into a mohawk, your dad is going to get a complex."

"Dad will finish shaving it off," Elin replied with a little laugh.

"Oh good, because he'd look _ridiculous_ with a mohawk." Krissy tipped her head back and grinned at Elin. "Did you get in trouble with your parents, because my papa just wanted to know how we managed it."

"No," she said, shaking her head. "No one was hurt, so ... Mom even said we did a good job bleaching it out right first."

"That's what my mama said," Krissy said, nodding along. "And she was proud of the job we did on his roots."

"She also said not to do it again, though," Elin told her.

"Well, yeah, I got the lecture, but I didn't get grounded," Krissy admitted. "There was a lot of 'don't follow my lead' from Papa, which was funny," she added, this time with a little giggle.

"Dad just laughed," Elin said.

"Sounds right." Krissy grinned and reached over with her tail to snag the remote. "I'm sure your brother did fine. He's such a drama queen, even if he won't admit it."

"He really was feeling bad," Elin said.

"He'll be alright." Krissy shrugged. "If he still feels bad later, we'll fix his hair."

* * *

It wasn't long at all before the Xavier Institute was graced with a couple of familiar, and excited faces. Tony Stark had taken the lead once Reed Richards had finished his testing and checked and double-checked the results of the barrage of tests that he'd put James through. The fact that the two of them looked tickled to be there in Westchester was proof positive that something was up.

But of course, as luck would have it, Logan had disappeared for a couple of days with the family, and the only one there to hear their pitch was Scott.

"Alright," Scott said as the two geniuses sat down in front of him. "Let's hear it."

"I don't know what you want to hear," Richards started out. "But we need to set this kid up with something to really push him. Fast."

Scott leaned forward with a small frown. "How about you tell me what's up instead of what you think I need to hear, and I'll tell you what we need to do."

Richards shook his head. "Of course, I didn't mean it that way, it's just … it came out wrong. On me. The kid has some incredible potential. Pick a direction; he'd do well."

"That's what Annie's been telling me," Scott said. "So, what has you both down here?"

"If we got rolling on things sooner rather than later, and got him going on some tutoring sessions — advanced labs — the works — he could start raking in the upper level _degrees _in no time," Richards said with a grin.

Scott held up one hand. "Hold on. He's _nine_."

"He doesn't mean this year," Tony said, one hand on Richards' shoulder and the other held out toward Scott. "He just means strike now while the iron is hot — get him focused and on task to get a couple big degrees before he gets too wrapped up in girls."

"It'll still take a few years or more," Reed clarified. "But to get him going …"

Scott shook his head. "It's his decision," he said clearly.

"Oh, of course," Tony replied with a wave, as if that wasn't even something he'd _not _considered.

"Here," Reed said, sliding the results across Scott's desk. "Just … take a look."

Scott frowned as he pulled the results over and read through them carefully. They weren't lying; James' scores were off the charts. The aptitude tests were something else entirely. But he also knew that James would go nuts if he was cooped up too long.

He looked up at the two men in front of him. "The last time I spoke to James about this," he said, slowly and clearly, "we made a deal. _If _he decides to go this route." He gestured at the paper in front of him. "If he does that, he comes back here every afternoon so he gets the chance to be outside, take karate, and be with his family like a normal kid. You'd only get him in the mornings."

The two geniuses shared a look, and though Tony frowned, Reed tipped his head to the side. "Fine. That works for me."

"Then I'll talk to him about this when he gets back," Scott said. He slid the results back to Reed. "In the meantime, if he says 'no,' I need your word you won't push him if he wants to stay here with his family. Let me and Logan handle getting him out there."

That, however, did get a pause from both of them, and it was clear that they didn't think it would necessarily be a home run. "Then please," Reed said, "keep in mind that he'll need guidance either way. It would be criminal for him to just … waste this."

"I'm well-aware," Scott said. "If nothing else, I'm married to the woman who _spotted _this in the first place. You don't think she's pushing for him to stretch himself?"

"I'm glad she is," Reed said, though he pushed the papers back to Scott. "Keep those. I have copies. It might help him visualize it."

"Alright." Scott got to his feet and gestured for the door. "Anything else? I can't exactly help you on this when they're out of town."

"No, no," Reed said, shaking his head again. "But if you get another student that comes through like this … just call me directly, alright?"

"I'll pass that on to Annie. She's the one with the eye for this sort of thing."

"Great," he replied, smiling tightly. "Thanks. Really. This was fun."

"Richards, you need to get out more," Scott said with a smirk as he opened the door to the hallway.


	7. Here Mac, Have A Hydra Rescue

The new girl, Jenny, hadn't taken long to get used to where everything was in the school — she had a good mind for spatial relationships, though she was a horrible speller, according to Kate — but it seemed to Chance that she wasn't making friends very well.

She was painfully shy, and she barely spoke to anyone outside of the teachers. In fact, the only person she really seemed to get along with was Charlie, who had a huge book collection and seemed only too happy to share recommendations.

But seeing as she didn't have any actual _classes _with Charlie, Chance decided that he was going to look out for her.

He caught up to her out of English class with a small smile as he nodded at the _Scarlet Pimpernel_. "That's my mom's favorite book."

Jenny looked up in surprise before she gave Chance a shy smile and nodded. "Charlie said that too," she said.

"How far are you?"

"Not very," Jenny admitted. "I'm a slow reader, but I like doing it." She shrugged. "Nobody tries to talk to you when you're reading."

Chance raised both eyebrows as he walked alongside her. "Not a people person, huh?"

"Not really."

"That's alright; my sister isn't either," he told her.

"You are, though."

He turned to face her with a little grin. "Yeah? What makes you say that?"

"Well, it's true," she said in a perfectly matter-of-fact tone. "I've seen you talk with anybody — well, anybody friendly."

"Yeah, well, some people aren't worth the effort if they're gonna be jerks," Chance said with a shrug.

"I'm not like that," she said softly.

"No," he said, holding up both hands. "No, I don't think you're—"

She laughed and shook her head. "No, I meant I'm not… very good at talking to people."

Chance shrugged. "Yeah, but you're good at math. You got, like, a perfect score on that last test, and you haven't even been here that long."

She smiled shyly and nodded. "I like math. It makes sense. Not like English."

Chance scrunched up his nose at her. "But you like reading."

"I like reading for _fun_," she pointed out. "I don't know what a 'theme' is or what the bigger setting is or… whatever Professor Hawkeye talks about. I just like to read about the stories and have fun."

Chance tipped his head to the side as he considered that. "I guess that kind of makes sense, in a way," he allowed.

"In a way," she repeated with a little smile.

"Well, if you're reading something for fun… I mean, Charlie always goes on and on about books and how important their stories are. I guess I just figured everybody did that."

"Sometimes, things are just _fun_, Chance," Jenny said, shaking her head at him.

He grinned. "You sound like my friend Krissy."

"The purple girl?"

"Yeah, that's the one." He nodded a couple times. "She's always saying I need to have a little more fun."

"So why don't you?" Jenny asked. By that time, they had made their way up to where the living room split off from the hallway, with the hall to the entryway going the opposite direction.

Chance shrugged at her openly. "I _do _have fun. I think it's fun to practice karate and to practice shooting and to go horseback riding."

"Okay, that last one does sound fun," Jenny laughed.

"Yeah, I guess horses are easier for people to get than the other stuff," he laughed, rubbing his neck a bit self-consciously. "But I really do have fun doing it. That's why I want to join the team. Not just because I grew up in it. It's fun to do."

"And you like helping people," she said with a smile.

"Well, yeah, that too," Chance said, nodding. "It's in my blood. My dad's in it, my uncle's an ex-cop, my cousin's an Avenger…"

"Sounds like you have it all figured out," Jenny said as the two of them made their way over to a couch to sit down.

"Well, what about you?"

"Me?" Jenny paused and frowned over her answer. "I don't know. I mean, we're not even in high school classes yet. I've got a while to decide, right?"

"Oh, yeah. Obviously." Chance nodded quickly. He grinned as he set his backpack down and pulled out his notebooks. "So, hey, d'you think you could help me with the math homework?"

She looked surprised for a second before she broke into a smile. "Shouldn't you ask your dad? He teaches it."

"Well, yeah, but you got a 100% on the last test, so…"

She smiled wider at that and pulled out her own math book. "Alright."

* * *

"Krissy, if you're going to be grumpy, you _have _to sit somewhere else. It's _so _distracting," Charlie said without looking up from the book she was reading.

It was starting to be springtime, warm enough that the kids could do their homework outside, and several of the girls were doing their homework out on the lawn in the grass. But Krissy hadn't touched any of her history essay. Instead, she had her gaze on Chance and the _new girl. _The two of them were together _all the time_, and while they weren't kissing or anything, Krissy was sure it wouldn't be long before they were.

"He's happy," Elin said with a tired smile Krissy's way. "Let him be happy."

"I _knew _this was gonna happen," Krissy said without looking her friend's way. "I knew it. I knew it as soon as we got a _new girl_."

"Well … it's just a matter of time before there's a new _boy_," Charlie pointed out.

Krissy let out a long suffering sigh. "Yeah, but not like _Chance_."

"He's my brother," Charlie said, wrinkling her nose. "He's a goon."

"And he'll get tired of blonde sooner or later," Elin said. "Then you can ignore him with some new boy."

"I don't want to ignore him," Krissy whined, her tail switching behind her in irritation.

"Then why did you ignore him when he wasn't hanging around a blonde?" Elin asked, setting her pen down and resting her chin in both hands, her feet kicked up behind her as she lay on the grass.

"I wasn't ignoring him," Krissy pointed out. "We were hanging out and competing and having fun, and now he's all…" She gestured toward where Chance and Jenny were.

"Forget him," Charlie said. "Just have fun without him. He'll get tired of it when he can't beat anyone."

Krissy rolled her eyes dramatically and flopped back in the grass. "Boys are stupid."

"They are," both of the other girls agreed at once.

"Besides," Charlie said, poking Krissy in the side. "He's not _that _interested. I'd know." She pointed at her temple with a little smile. "He just likes that someone's flirting _back_."

"I thought you said you didn't know _why _people felt things," Krissy grumbled.

"Krissy, he's my twin brother. If I don't know what's up with him, I'm _blind_."

"See?" Elin said, shaking her head before she laid it down on her crossed arms. "Nothing to worry about."

Charlie nodded. "So please stop being such a sourpuss. It's giving me a headache."

"You can turn it off, you know," Krissy grumbled.

Charlie shrugged. "I could, but then it's too quiet."

"Are you going to need extra practice with Dad before we go this summer?" Elin asked, peeking up at Charlie.

Charlie shook her head. "I don't think so. It should be quiet around here anyway, seeing as you guys are going to Japan and most of the kids go out for summer holidays."

"Right, but if you need to block out things …" Elin was smirking her way.

Charlie rolled her eyes. "If he gets obnoxious, I'll just hit him," she teased.

"So like … what? Every couple of hours then?"

"Definitely," Charlie laughed.

* * *

Viper was upset, of course, at temporarily losing Jessica and the little Bishop girl, but she was sure that her _newest _acquisition would be much easier to mold in her image.

"Trust me, dear," Viper said to the little girl. "You're perfectly ready for this. Just remember what I taught you — and stay in touch once you're inside. Now drink up."

The little brunette nodded with a quiet 'yes ma'am' as she followed her teacher's instructions. She had been living with VIper for so long now that she was sure she was ready, but she was still nervous about what she was supposed to _do_.

Viper ran her hand over the girl's hair with a smug sort of expression on her face. "Don't worry," she said as the girl clutched at her stomach. "They'll be along shortly. You'll recover perfectly well and be right where I need you to be."

* * *

The Avengers had gotten the tipoff on a Hydra den in Romania, and a small team was already in a Quinjet to check it out. It was just a small outpost, according to the intel Peter sent them, but there were rumors that Lady Hydra herself had been there, so they wanted to check it out.

Jana had been there visiting Leslie Ann and as part of the X-Men exchange program, so the two girls immediately volunteered to come along as well — and of course, Logan was on board as soon as Cap filled him in, so the four of them were in the air almost as soon as the intel came in.

As soon as they hit the ground near where the hot spot was, Logan was off running with Steve right on his six, silently urging the girls to run to keep up. The trail was hot. The further down it they went, the more agitated Logan was getting, and the first Hydra soldier that showed up was cut down before Steve could even finish telling him to surrender.

After that, all hell broke loose, and all four of them found themselves under fire — though the girls were a bit further back than Logan was. While Leslie Ann had fashioned herself and Jana a makeshift shield out of tree roots pushing dirt up, Steve was of course behind his shield until he heard the soldiers changing magazines. "Keep up, ladies; we can't let him have all the fun," he warned before he went rushing out of cover — with bullets ricocheting off of his shield as he went.

With the trees helping to yoink Hydra's men cleanly off the ground — and crush their guns — along with Steve and Jana knocking out anyone that got close enough and Logan simply slicing through them, it really wasn't long before the little group burst into the Hydra-occupied building, making short work of the soldiers there.

There was no sign of Viper in the mob of green that they were pushing through, but that didn't stop them from positively tearing the place apart just in case she was hiding somewhere.

But as Logan was headed down the hallway, he heard a noise that wasn't the usual screaming of Hydra idiots or the clang of Steve's shield or either of the girls shouting encouragement to each other. He could hear through the door the muffled sounds of someone in pain, gasping and crying. A young woman, by the sound of things.

He stopped in his tracks and backtracked to the room, busting down the door to find the small brunette, about Elin's age, clutching her stomach, with tears streaming down her face. Her voice when she moaned sounded raw, as if she'd been screaming — or vomiting, if the smell was anything to go by.

Viper's scent was all over the girl, even with the other, overwhelming scents in the room. And with a few vials still in the room that Viper hadn't taken with her during her hasty exit, it wasn't hard to figure out: this little girl had been one of Viper's test subjects.

Logan let out a little growl as he knelt down beside the still-shivering and moaning girl. She pulled slightly back from him, and he was aware of the blood and other things covering him as he tried to wipe his hands off on what was left of his uniform.

"Not gonna hurt you," he said. The girl's scent was pure terror, though, as she watched him warily, her teeth gritted and her breath coming in ragged gasps.

"Logan, what are you—" Steve cut himself off when he saw Logan kneeling next to the badly hurting little girl.

"What's it look like?" Logan grumbled. "Getting distracted off what I came here for, obviously."

The girl looked between Logan and Steve for a moment. It was clearly easier for her to recognize Cap, and she started to relax, though the scent of fear was still heavy. Finally, she let Logan pick her up, and when he could smell what Viper had given her, he had to frown. It was one of her favorite poisons, one that was geared specifically to cause pain. But if the girl had enough of it, there was a real risk of organ failure, something he'd experienced himself under its influence.

"There's no sign of — oh." Jana stopped short when she saw what was going on. "You want ... right. Me and Leslie Ann can bat cleanup while you get her to the Quinjet," she offered, and Steve was already nodding his agreement, looking furious at the fact that every time the girl moved even the slightest bit, she let out an involuntary moan.

Logan made sure to give the girl as much cover as he could as he followed Steve out of the Hydra base — which was being torn apart from its very foundations by strong vines and roots and trees as Leslie Ann went to town. This time, Steve was the one to cut the path, his shield moving faster than the few remaining Hydra soldiers could keep up with until they got back to the jet.

"Do you know what they gave her?" Steve asked Logan as he looked for the med kit.

Logan nodded. "Pretty sure Jess knows the antidote."

"And Bobbi can cook it up," Steve said with a nod before he went to his comm to tell the other two members of their team to get moving.

It took Jana and Leslie Ann hardly any time after that to come rushing in, both of them looking wide-eyed when they saw the way the girl was curled in on herself, her eyes closed. But as soon as the girls were in the jet, Steve put them in the air, pushing the jet to get back to the Tower so they could get this girl the relief she needed.

Steve radioed ahead to Bobbi to let her know what was going on, so by the time they got in, Bobbi was waiting for them with an antidote as Jess explained what she had been given.

The relief was almost immediate, and the girl relaxed substantially, no longer wincing with every movement, which meant Steve had the chance to ask her what had happened.

"I don't — I don't know," the girl said with a little gasp. "These green guys just picked me up, and the next thing I know…" She pulled her knees up to her chin.

Steve frowned at that and put a hand on her shoulder, trying to reassure her as she fell apart again.

"So what's the story?" Logan asked as he joined the little group. "Viper doesn't give a damn about random kids. Has to be a reason she's playin' with this one."

"She's a telepath," Jana offered. She held up one hand and wiggled her fingers. "Picked it up when we picked her up. Very low-level, but… might be enough."

"Funny," Logan muttered. "Most of the people she deals with don't have the brains enough to need that kind of intervention."

The girl glanced up from her knees and blinked at Logan. "I didn't meet them," she said quietly, "but the woman who poisoned me… she kept talking about me having big sisters. I'm an only child, though."

Logan frowned and glanced up at Steve, then over to Jess before he nodded once and pulled out his cell phone, already walking into the next room over. The first call was not to the mansion, but to Fury — to make sure he was up on this particular mess, and to make sure that this case in particular wasn't handed off to someone who'd be in over their head.

Once that was settled, he took a breath and called Scott to explain what had happened and to make the case to send the kid to Mac. "She's going to look in Westchester for this kid," Logan said. "Sanctuary or no, we don't need to make it a more attractive target for the rest of them. And I doubt she'd look in Canada."

Scott was quiet for a moment before Logan heard him let out a breath on the other line. "You're not wrong," he admitted. "And with Mac cleaning out that list of names… it's good for sanctuary right now. We can give her the option of Europe if she wants it in a couple years."

"If this girl's got a lick of sense, she'll steer clear of Europe permanently," Logan replied. "Looks like Viper's setting up back home again."

"You want me to make the call to Mac?" Scott asked.

"I think as far as outreach goes, it'd mean more comin' from you," Logan replied.

"Alright, I'll call ahead. Take someone with you when you drop her off — just in case. If Viper's involved, I'm not taking chances."

"Is Steve a good enough babysitter, or should I get a bigger name?" Logan teased.

"Well you could always ask his _wife_," Scott shot back, the smirk obvious even in his tone.

"She likes it when I bring him back snookered," Logan said. "So probably better if I take him — and take the long way back."

"Try not to take too long. Finals are next month," Scott deadpanned.

"We'll do our best," Logan replied, sounding perfectly serious. "But you know _he _draws all kinds of trouble, Scott. See you before you know it." He hung up with a smirk and headed back to the group at large.

"I got Scott makin' arrangements," Logan said to them. "Whenever you're ready, Cap, we can take her to the school."

Steve just nodded. "Sure. I'll drive."

"Fly," Logan countered.

"Fine by me," Steve said, though he raised an eyebrow Logan's way as he passed him toward the Quinjet.

"Not bringing Hydra down on Westchester," Logan said quietly to Steve as they got started with the prep before Jessica could lead the girl to the hangar. "Mac just got his whole system cleared out. She'll be safer and better hidden up north."

Steve nodded thoughtfully. "You hear even a rumor they're looking for her, and I can be there in a second."

"I'll make sure Mac has your cell," Logan said with a smirk. "Just make sure _you _impress on him that you'll be ticked if you have to clean up a mess."

"That, I can do," Steve said with a little laugh when he saw the look on Logan's face.

When Jess arrived with the girl — Jamie — in tow, she still looked incredibly nervous as she climbed into the jet and took a seat a little removed from them.

"We're taking you to a safe place," Logan told her. "You'll be able to learn how to control your abilities better, get an education, and learn how to defend yourself. Sound good?"

The girl nodded carefully. "I've read about the Xavier Institute," she told him frankly. "Every mutant has."

"Well this ain't that," Logan told her. "Little lower profile for you until things blow over."

"You really think it'll blow over?" she asked, her head tipped to the side.

"Will when she gets out of the picture," Logan muttered, though Steve gave him a little bit of a _look_ for that.

"So, where are we going?" she asked with a frown.

"Little school with a better student to teacher ratio," Logan told her. "North of the border."

"Oh." She frowned down at her hands.

Logan chuckled. "Yeah, everyone gets that kind of a reaction. Just get back into living with people that don't want to poison you, and in a semester or two, transfer off to somewhere else if you don't like it there."

"Maybe I will," Jamie said. She kept her gaze down on her hands as she tried to get comfortable for the flight out, and it was easy to see that she was disappointed not to go to Westchester.

But disappointed was the last word that could be used to describe Mac, at least, who was obviously pleased to see Logan again — though he stopped outright when he saw Steve.

"Hey, Mac, have you met Steve yet?" Logan asked, gesturing over his shoulder at the tall blonde. "He's on babysitting duty today."

"More often than you know." Steve smirked at Logan as he stepped forward to introduce himself.

"He likes the perks," Logan countered, though he had to smirk wider when he saw how at a loss for words Mac was. "Don't mind Hudson. He goes mute when faced with national treasures. It's a condition."

"More impressive when you consider the nationality," Steve said, shaking his head at Logan.

"Well, you _are _the flashy one," Logan chuckled. "But you make a passable sidekick."

Steve rolled his eyes at that before he offered his hand to Mac to shake. "Heard a lot about you and the school," he said. "You're doing good work."

"We're sure trying to," Mac said finally, still grinning before he turned Jamie's way. "So — who's this?"

"Lower-level telepath in need of a safe spot to hide," Logan said as he jerked his head for the girl to step forward. "Madame Hydra took a shining to her, so I wanted her somewhere off her radar."

The girl gave Mac a little wave. "Jamie," she said. "I ... my name's Jamie. I'm not just… the girl Hydra had."

Logan and Steve shared a little look but didn't say anything outright as Mac started to tell Jamie all about the school in his warmest, and most approachable tones.


	8. Utter Abandonment

The end of the semester was still a month away, but the kids in Westchester were already talking about it, looking forward to the start of summer and the end of classes, as any teenagers tended to do. Several of the kids had plans to go home, but Chance was relieved to hear that, since Jenny had grown up in a group home, she was one of the students electing to stay in Westchester. She didn't have a family to go back to, after all.

"You'll like the school in the summer," Chance told Jenny as the two of them sat out on the lawn under the shade of one of the biggest trees they could find. They were supposed to be doing their homework, but the topic of summer plans had come up, and their English essays were completely untouched in the meantime. "It's not as crowded, and there's usually plenty of camping and s'mores and stuff."

"Oh, I don't know," Jenny said, leaning back into the tree. "I'm not a big fan of camping."

"How come?" Chance asked with a small frown.

"I get eaten alive." Jenny held out one freckled arm to show Chance. "I don't know what it is about me, but mosquitos _love _me."

Chance slowly started to grin at her. "You must just be irresistible."

Jenny stopped and turned his way. "You did not."

"It was right there, just waiting for me," Chance pointed out, laughing when Jenny started shaking her head at him, her blonde curls bouncing slightly.

"That was _horrible_."

"Oh, come on. It was alright," Chance laughed.

Jenny shook her head harder. "Yeah, but if you think about it, you're calling yourself a mosquito."

"That's hurtful, Jenny."

Jenny smirked at him and leaned her head back into the tree. "You did it to yourself, Chance."

He grinned right back at her, watching her close her eyes against the sun for a moment. He liked Jenny. He liked that she didn't mind spending the whole day with him. He liked that she didn't listen to some of the other kids at the school who said he didn't belong there, even though he had one of the highest scores in self-defense and even though he was good enough now with a bow _and _a gun that he could hit a bullseye pretty much every time.

And he thought she might like him. She was nice, and she studied with him, and they spent a lot of time together.

So, he was trying to work up the courage to try to kiss her. He really wanted to, but it was hard to figure out _how_. It wasn't like cupcake kisses — or like Veronica, who had just kissed him, and not the other way around.

Girls were more complicated than Chance had realized.

He was pretty sure he had missed an opportunity when Jenny pulled out her English book to start working on the essay they had _tried _to start a little while ago, and he let out a sigh to pull out his own notebook. This would be easier if there was some kind of neon sign that said she wanted him to kiss her.

He had asked Charlie about it, but she wasn't actually any help. She was a _girl_, but she could just tell when people had a crush on her, so … that wasn't helpful. And Rachel had actually _laughed _when he asked if he should ask his dad for advice. She didn't explain why it was so funny, just started laughing. So…. that wasn't helpful either.

Finally, he took a deep breath and decided he was just going to try it. "Jenny?" he said, and when she looked up, he leaned over and kissed her right there.

For a second, she stared at him, and then she started to smile. "What was that for?"

"I just… wanted to kiss you," he said. He wasn't sure if that was the right thing to say, but it was the truth, so he figured it worked.

She blushed and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Okay."

"Can I kiss you again?"

"Yeah." She nodded and blushed a little deeper, and this time, when he leaned over, she kissed him back, which was not something he'd ever experienced before. Cupcake kisses were quick, silly things, and Veronica kissing him had just sort of been a hit-and-run. So even kissing Jenny for a few seconds…

That was pretty amazing.

* * *

"Okay, wait a minute. How long has _that _been going on?"

Leslie Ann was on rotation with the Avengers, but she was starting to see that she had clearly missed more in Westchester than she realized when she saw Chance holding hands with a cute little freckled blonde girl.

"Um … No idea," Jana replied, scrunching up her nose. "He's way too little for that nonsense."

"Yeah, no kidding," Leslie Ann said, setting down the bowl of popcorn between the two of them. "I feel like I just went to his fifth birthday."

"Don't talk like we're old, please?" Jana asked sweetly. "They are not that old."

"Umm, you know I spend all my time with _Captain America _and _Captain Marvel_, right?"

"Who actually is older than dirt …"

"It's a twitch." Leslie Ann grinned at her friend. "You should hear Cap. I don't think he realizes he's doing it… and then he's got _me _doing it. Ugh."

"At least here you forget how old Wolverine is … sometimes. The video games … seriously. Maybe we should set up a playdate for him and Cap … I'm sure there are some World War II games that will give Spangles flashbacks."

Leslie Ann giggled. "_Now _who's old, Jana? Talking about playdates."

"Playdates for the _old men_."

"Uh-huh, uh-huh. Are you sure you and Brandon don't have something to _tell us_?" she teased.

Jana stared at her open-mouthed before she shoved her in the shoulder. "You're just … _so wrong._ Stop projecting on me."

"Projecting?" Leslie Ann put a hand over her heart. "I don't even _have _a guy."

"No, but you're on baby watch waiting for Steve's little one to be announced any second. Don't even lie about it."

"Oh, like you all don't have running bets about when it happens either. I know for a fact this school has a long-running gambling problem," Leslie Ann said with a falsely lofty tone.

"That you did well on during the last round of bets, if I remember right," Jana pointed out.

Leslie Ann grinned. "Like it was hard," she teased. "The way Lucy was carrying on… And just watching Steve's face whenever Sharon called from her assignment, there was _no _way she wasn't coming home to at least a ring."

"Well … it's long overdue anyhow," Jana said, leaning back. "So. What's your big plan? Are you sticking with the Avengers, or are you ready to come back and teach … like … I don't know. Sustainable farming or something?"

Leslie Ann laughed. "I think I'll stay where I am," she said. "Finish out my doctorate. Be an Avenger. I still don't know how you can stay on the team when you're always flying out to Brandon's games." She grinned. "One of these days, he'll be starting lineup for March Madness, and then I'll see your face all over the news for something _non_-X-Men related."

"Oh, they'll make it into some kind of terrible tie-in to the X-Men, I'm sure."

"How are things going with you two, anyway?" Leslie Ann asked around a handful of popcorn.

"Going, I guess. What about you? Any admirers in the city in _awe _of Amazon?"

Leslie Ann blushed and waved her hand at Jana. "None that I'm interested in," she said. "At first it was just… Neil. But now? I'm a recognizable face. I'm getting really tired of dates that end with 'Can you get me Iron Man's autograph?'"

"Well, it's better than 'can I get Iron Man's number', right?"

"Uh, yeah, had _one _of those, actually," Leslie Ann admitted.

"Eeew, no you did not."

"Yeah. Worst date ever," Leslie Ann said. She tipped her head back and let out all her breath. "Why do you think I've been working so hard at school? Not many prospects right now."

"Well … soon you'll intimidate them with your powers _and _your doctorate."

"Yeah, I'm never getting a boyfriend," Leslie Ann laughed.

"No wonder your dad's in favor," Jana teased.

"He's hilarious. I think if the Avengers had added a _guy _out of Westchester instead of Eleanor? He'd have had a coronary."

"Well … it's just a matter of time with the little bitty Wolverine there all the time right? And he shouldn't be nervous about that one …"

Jana snorted. "Yeah. He's so ridiculous. Mom gets this _look _on her face whenever any of Shadowcat's kids are around, and I think Dad would _like _to be a grandfather… but without having to go through me or Mary Beth dating anyone. Which is too bad for him, because she met a guy studying abroad."

"I feel like this is earth-shattering news for him," Jana said, looking at her wide-eyed. "Are they serious?"

"I think so," Leslie Ann said. "At least, whenever she calls me, she sounds like she's _head over heels_." She laughed. "He's from Barcelona, and you should hear her talk about the accent."

"Oh, so she's in love with the _accent._"

"Well, he's cute too," Leslie Ann laughed. "He taught her how to surf. Dad's going to _die_."

"So … when does the murder start? I wanna watch."

Leslie Ann laughed outright. "She gets home once the semester is over. And he's coming. So maybe we should go to Chicago for the summer. For a 'girls trip.'" She grinned impishly at her friend. "You know, just because."

"Wait, wait, who's getting murdered?" Kate cut in as she came into the living room, fresh off her archery class and in a good mood. "Someone do you girls wrong?"

"Unnamed Spanish lover," Jana purred out with an obnoxious smile.

"Leslie Ann, I didn't think you were the type!" Kate laughed.

"It's my _sister_," Leslie Ann said quickly, flushing bright red.

"I think she's projecting … and that this is the litmus to see how we accept the idea of her picking up a random Spanish hero guy …"

"You know, Jana, I used to like you," Leslie Ann said, scrunching up her whole face at her friend.

"Does your dad know yet?" Kate asked with a little twinkle in her eye.

"That," Leslie Ann said, letting out all her breath, "is the murder we were just discussing."

"So, when does this happen — and how quickly do I need to start selling tickets?" Kate asked with a crooked smile on.

"End of the semester," Leslie Ann said.

"Oh, so he's demonstrating for finals how best to take someone down. Good to know. Practical demonstration," Kate said, nodding along as if this was perfectly normal.

Jana was grinning at her and nodding along. "With a lecture in how to explain to the cops and get out of trouble, right?"

"Oh yeah. Built in to the curriculum," Kate agreed.

"Further proof that I am going to be an old spinster," Leslie Ann stage whispered to Jana, though she was giggling.

"Oh, he'll get over it. Logan only _sometimes _wants to stab Peter Quill, and he's got knives in his _arms_."

"Yeah, okay, we're not bringing Logan into a discussion of my dating life, alright?" Leslie Ann laughed. "He'd _help _my dad, and you know it."

"Oh, I'm sure of it," Kate said. "I mean, bringing home some guy from Europe? Really."

Leslie Ann laughed again. "Yeah. That's on Mary Beth."

Kate grinned over at both girls and then snatched up the popcorn bowl for herself. "Well, _I'm _going to go run a Danger Room sim with progressively higher-pitched tracksuits. You can come if you want, but only if you're ready for the abs workout."

"Oh, I'm so there," Leslie Ann said, grinning. "I haven't done that in ages."

"K and I tweak it periodically," Kate laughed. "C'mon, girls. I bet between the three of us, we can set a new record on the sim."

* * *

The semester was _finally _over, and it had ended none too soon, since most of the kids at Xavier's simply could not concentrate one day longer. As soon as the last exam was over, the Howlett family was packed up and headed out, though they weren't exactly expecting Krissy to be _so _upset to see them go.

"We're only going to be gone for a couple weeks," Elin told her as she gave her best friend a bear hug, though it was clear Krissy was not happy about it, because she'd wrapped her tail around Elin's waist.

"You are _leaving _me," Krissy said with her most dramatic pout.

"Aren't you going to the beach, though?" Elin asked. "You always go to the beach right after classes let out."

"Yeah, we're going sailing," Krissy admitted.

"Then … you probably won't even have time to miss me," she argued.

Krissy wrinkled her nose at that and let out a huff. "Such _lies _you tell me."

"I'll bring you some bubble soda," Elin told her. "You know … the ones with the marbles?"

Krissy's shoulders relaxed only the slightest bit as she let out a breath. "Fine," she said. "But Ellie, we're only going to the beach for a week."

"So text me. Or email if your signal isn't great. I'll be close to Tokyo; I'll have full service."

Krissy let out another dramatic breath. "Fine. But I'm still going to be mad at you. Leaving me here. With no one to complain to when the magazine model and her arm candy are all... " She waved her hand irritatedly.

"She is _so _not a magazine model," Elin laughed. "And I'm sure if it's incredibly horrible, we'll figure out a way to make you less miserable, okay?"

"I swear, I'm going to email you every day," Krissy said before she gave her friend one more hug. "This wouldn't be nearly so bad if you weren't _abandoning _me at the same time Sying is on Hala with his dad for the break."

"I'm not abandoning you," Elin promised. "I'm just … going with mom and dad so we can get a breath. And lots of awesome sushi."

"Total. And utter. Abandonment."

Elin grinned at her and then pulled her into another hug. "Love you, drama queen."

Krissy finally relented at that and wrapped her up into the warmest hug she could. "Take lots of pictures, alright? I know you will, but I want to _see _them. Email them. Send me pictures of cute boys. All of that."

"I'll look specifically for cute boys for you," she promised.

"Aww, love you, Ellie," Krissy said, giving her friend a kiss on the cheek. "I'd promise to do the same, but there are no cute boys on desert islands — at least not the ones we visit."

"Why do you think your dad picks them?" she laughed.

"Oh, I thought it was because they're still in the running for next little one?" Krissy asked with a falsely innocent look. "I _know _about the Catholic jokes."

"You should," Elin teased. "Better than the ones they make when they don't think my parents will hear." She blew her a kiss. "Pictures … consider them done."

"You're a gem," Krissy said before she hugged Elin again and then disappeared in a poof of purple to let Elin finish her packing.


	9. Stay In Touch

_So, I'm copying everyone to this message to let you guys know that, seeing as we're all going to be in different places (and different planets, Sying), probably the best communication method is email. I mean… we can't exactly call all the time, and my reception at the beach is horrible unless I stand on the roof on my toes. And Mama gets annoyed when I do that, because Kaleb and Kade want to go up too._

_So! Here are some pictures from the beach. Please try to ignore my idiot brothers. They got _such _a talking to after we finally dug Kari out._

~_Krissy_

That was how the summer started out for the group of X-Kids as they all went their separate ways. Chance and Charlie were still in Westchester; Krissy at the beach; Elin and James were in Japan; Gerry was traveling with his mom; and Sying was in Hala because he'd _begged _to come on an ambassadorial run.

Elin's response to the group as a whole was a nighttime panorama of Tokyo followed by a few 'spot the ninja' shots where she challenged them to find more than she did — and just to test the group as a whole, she put in a few shots of some _very _cute locals that were happy to pose for her. _Lots of noodles and sushi already. Making friends. Kind of. Wish you were here, drama queen. Glad you're not though, Sying. Your baby brother would have a fit if he saw what dinner was tonight. ~Lots of love, Elin_

Sying was the next to send his response, along with several pictures of alien architecture that he was clearly fascinated by, though it didn't reach the group until several days later. Hala was rebuilding, and he was loving the chance to get to see the culture from his father's side of the family.

_Dad's meetings are more boring than I expected, but I still try to go. They speak Kree with a slightly different accent than Dad, which is pretty cool. Mostly, it's just a lot of talking about how the Empire is picking up the pieces and President Sinta asking for advice from the cabinet. Which is different to what they used to do, Dad says. I guess it's pretty exciting for him, but it's like having to listen to one of Remy's recipes. I'm sure someone gets it, but it's just not my favorite thing._

_Ael would die if he ever saw that sushi, Elin. Don't ever show him those pictures. Mom promised to take him to Australia _— _which she HATES, so that's kind of a big deal. But he wants to see the Great Barrier Reef. Dad and I are going to try to get home in time to see it with him. I'll send pictures!_

_Miss you guys. Can't wait to start school with you in the fall._

_~Sincerely yours, Sying_

Gerry's entire email consisted of pictures of him taking silly pictures with various landmarks, statues, and strange objects. He gave bunny ears to monuments and acted like he had been stabbed by any statues that had swords… He took pictures in front of museums that looked like he was squishing them… And there were a lot of pictures of Jess captioned 'Gerry, stop trying to scare me; you're not that sneaky' where she looked particularly annoyed.

_Nonstop fun on my end. Betcha you could help me scare Mom, though, Krissy. Missing out on a Hawk teamup! -G_

Krissy shot back an email next:

_You all are making me jealous! I'm not gonna lie, Sying, I kind of want to go to the reef too now. Just because I know Ael would be hilarious to watch lose his mind over the whole thing. Just make sure you watch out for sharks, right? And poisonous octopi? Pretty sure that's a thing on the Death Continent._

_Gerry, I swear, if I could teleport across continents, I would be there in a second to help with the teasing. I'm still only up to a few miles at a time, though. Pretty sure I'd end up in the ocean. Maybe I'll convince a bamf to come with me when we get done with our beach trip._

_Ellie _— _yes. Thank you. Perfect cute boy shots. You are the BEST._

~Krissy

Of course, even though there were plenty of group messages, Elin was sure to send more private correspondence to Krissy, since she knew she was missing the company. And as promised, every single email had new photos, though not all of them were of the countryside or the more interesting dinners. There were lots of her family and a few of Elin that James had taken for her — clearly his because the shots were not quite snapshots.

_James is taking up photography, apparently. I don't even know what to tell you other than we're still kicking around the country. It's nice. My Japanese is really getting to be good _— _and Sadie and Malin are clearly enjoying it too. Missing my favorite Wagner. ~Love, Elin_

Before Krissy could respond, though, Chance finally responded in the group chat.

_Looks fun, guys. I'm glad you're all having a blast. Nothing too exciting here; just took Jenny fishing on the lake and she hated it. She wasn't kidding about the mosquitos._

_Miss you guys! -Chance_

Elin's mass response was simple and enough to get a solid laugh from Krissy when it was just one line and a picture of a _massive _tuna and the fishmonger standing over it with a katana.

_Don't ever let anyone tell you size doesn't matter in moments like this. This guy had to find a bigger filet knife. Must be hard with the minnows you're chasing._

The response from Krissy was almost immediate — and private:

_You know I love you, right? Dad was looking at me sideways because I was laughing so hard. I told him it was you _— _he stopped looking at me sideways and started laughing too._

Elin responded just as quickly. _It's not my fault his new friend is a moron about fishing. Just had to show him what we're having for dinner tonight. Kind of._

Krissy shot back with a bunch of smiley faces. _Right. That's what you were doing._

What followed was a series of shots, just a few minutes apart, of each and every sushi roll that she had set in front of her with little emojis to go along with them giving Krissy her play by play on every one of them and finally finishing up with _Still think I was joking?_

Although Elin couldn't see it, Krissy was dying of laughter sitting on the beach on the other side of the world. _Oh, I believed you? I know you were eating it. But that is not ALL you were doing, and I love you for it._

_Well, I love you because I love you,_ Elin replied. _Taking boys down is just … fun._

_Let's never stop, _Krissy agreed.

_Never ever._

Krissy was still giggling to herself when Kurt appeared in a poof of smoke behind her with a smirk. "Still talking with Elin?" he asked.

Krissy grinned up at him and nodded. "James is taking pictures now, apparently."

"Ah, yes. And that's why you've decided to take all boys down," he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"You were _spying _on me!" Krissy said with a dramatic gasp.

Kurt chuckled. "I was just checking on my little girl and my goddaughter," he said, though his gaze clearly said that he was not sorry in the slightest for peeking at her conversation.

Krissy giggled. "Here," she said, showing him the group conversation that Elin had posted — specifically, the 'spot the ninja' pictures. "We still can't decide if it's good photography, if we're just good at this, or if the ninjas are bad at hiding — or all three."

"All three, I'm sure," Kurt said, laughing outright as he looked through the pictures Elin had sent.

"We're just … you know, with the time differences and all that, it's easier to email."

"It's a lovely idea. Your mother would be proud," Kurt said, still laughing. "She and her old teammates still do things like that."

Krissy grinned and snatched her phone back from Kurt. "I'll be right down to kick your butt at volleyball. Just let me respond really fast."

Kurt raised an eyebrow and laughed at her. "And just how do you expect to win, _schatzi_?" he teased.

"The bamfs are on _my _side."

He laughed again. "You're a terrible cheat."

"It has to come out sometimes."

He grinned at her and pulled her into a warm hug before he kissed her cheek, then teleported off to get the volleyball net set up for them.

She grinned to herself before she hunched over her phone and typed out her group response:

_Sorry to hear your summer's a disappointment so far, Chance. Maybe we can talk your mom into letting you come to Oz too. If not, I'm sure we'll take pictures._

* * *

"Your abilities are coming along, Miss Washington. Are you satisfied with your progress?" The pleasant-looking gentleman in a suit was giving Jamie a smile and looked every bit the approachable, kind type that he was trying to appear to be.

Jamie tipped her head to the side. She couldn't read people's thoughts — yet — but she could tell when they weren't being totally genuine. "Not entirely," she admitted. It wasn't Westchester, but Viper had instructed her to do everything in her power to appear the eager student, so that's what she had been doing for weeks now. "It's only been a month, but I think I can do more."

He leaned forward, his hands clasped in front of him on his desk. "We know you can if you're not opposed to a little … boost."

Jamie shook her head quickly. "I'm not opposed," she said.

"If you would like to talk to our scientists about the new program we're considering, you'd have to keep the information to yourself. But honestly, I think you'd be an ideal candidate."

"I think you'll find I'm _very _good at keeping secrets," Jamie said, unable to hide her smirk.

"Even from close friends and family?" he asked. "Classmates?"

"I don't have any of those," Jamie said.

"Then how about I take you on a short tour?" he offered, smiling a little wider.

It wasn't what Jamie had expected — she had been _planning _to infiltrate the X-Men — but it was definitely better than sitting in class all the time. She got to her feet and nodded at the suited man. "Please," she said, her smile as almost-genuine as his.

* * *

A week and a half into summer vacation, Krissy had talked her parents into letting her go with Noh and Jubilee to Australia — mostly because she had promised to take pictures of Ael's expression when he got to meet the fish. Pretty much everyone was enchanted with the little boy's fascination with Earth's oceans, so the prospect of getting to see him freak out on his first snorkeling trip Down Under was too much to pass up.

Of course, it had also been a long time since she'd seen Sying or his family, so she was surprised at the fact that he was now several inches taller than her, so that when he rushed over to hug her, her feet left the ground.

"_Oof_. Hey, Sying. Long time no see," Krissy said when the spinning hug ended.

"No kidding!" Sying beamed at her. "How was the beach?"

"Oh, you know. Same as always. Mama and Papa spent most of it teasing each other. Kari and I built the biggest sand castle yet. Kade carried around a sand dollar for _three hours_ because he was so proud of it." Krissy shook her head with a little smile. "What about Hala?"

"It was amazing!" Sying gushed. "Dad let me fly the _Marvel _on the way back, and we spent the whole time there exploring… Dad showed me a few different animal and plant species that can only be found there, and we visited the spot where the Supremor used to live. It's still all shambles, because they can't figure out what to do with it, but you can sort of _feel _the residual energy there." He held out his hands. "Kinda tingles."

"That all sounds really cool," Krissy said with a grin. "And all I brought is a seashell for Ael's collection." She pulled the shell out of her suitcase pocket to show to Sying, who broke into a huge grin.

"He's gonna love it."

She nodded. "Actually, Kari's the one who found it, but we both agreed it was too perfect not to give to your baby brother."

"That kid is so spoiled," Sying said, shaking his head.

"Didn't you get the memo?" Krissy asked with a teasing grin. "All baby brothers are totally spoiled rotten. Sorry 'bout your luck, big brother."

He laughed as they headed down to the house they had rented for the trip. "I don't really mind," he admitted. He was quiet for a second before he grinned her way. "I'm glad you decided to come," he added. "It'll be more fun with you around."

"_Everything _is more fun with me around," Krissy said haughtily.

Sying didn't even try to contradict her as he nodded along. "True that."

Krissy shook her head at her friend and would have told him to quit agreeing with her like that — but she was distracted by both of the half-Kree twins attacking her from either side in hugs. "Hey, hey. I'm more breakable than you guys, remember?" she teased.

"Are you going to stay the whole three weeks with us?" Melody asked with a crooked and troublemaking smile that Krissy didn't quite understand.

"Probably," Krissy said. "Mama packed me enough clothes that I could stay forever."

But at that, both of the girls burst into giggles, and Sying turned inexplicably red as he tried to redirect the conversation — and fast. "Umm. So, you'll be staying in the room next to the twins," he said, trying to show her with one hand. "Me and Ael are next to Mom and Dad…"

"And _no _switching room assignments," Celeste giggled under her breath — but she was sure to say it loud enough that Krissy could hear and gape her way.

"Why would I want to?" Krissy asked, wrinkling her nose. "Sounds like I've got a whole room to myself."

"It _was _gonna be Sying's room," Melody said, still giggling as Sying started to shake his head.

"But he very _graciously _gave it up so you wouldn't be all squished in with us girls," Celeste continued. "Even though Ael steals all the covers."

Krissy blinked as she looked between the two sisters and Sying. "Oh. Well. Thank you," she said, grabbing her suitcase to drag it into her room and pretending she could hear Sying's thinly-veiled and whispered threats to the girls before the door closed.

* * *

In Japan, K and Logan had discovered James' hidden talent and had monopolized on the interest he'd taken in something other than pulling pranks and trying not to be bored in his classes. Considering the photos he was managing with a cell phone, all of the members of the family old enough to understand were excited to see what he could manage with a decent camera. While it took him a little time to get the hang of the host of controls … it didn't take him too long to figure out how to get his settings perfect.

When the group got to Osaka ahead of the local festival, James and Elin slipped off to find the best backgrounds to play around with while their parents kicked around and went about their business.

It was a whole lot of teasing and screwing around while they tried to sneak around downwind of their folks to try to get some off-the-cuff shots lined up for James of both Logan and K — not to mention their little sisters — and Elin was honestly surprised when after hours of being goobers and picking at each other, they took a moment to stop and breathe … and she didn't even realize when James managed to snap the photo of her until much later when he was uploading them to his laptop.

"I'm not letting you send these," James warned as Elin realized where she'd been sitting when he managed the snapshot of her with the Osaka castle in the background. "So don't ask. I don't care why you're trying to get anyone's attention. I don't want to know. Just … no."

"It's for Krissy," Elin said. "And I didn't take any pictures today because _you _were doing it."

James rolled his eyes and leaned back on his heels where he was sitting on the floor. "And she can't live a day without because …."

"Just do it," Elin said, crossing her arms over her chest.

He gave her a dry look for a long moment before he closed his eyes, shook his head, and breathed out '_fine_'. She grinned at him and sat down next to him, quickly going through the photos and actually listening to James' opinion as they cherry-picked their favorites so far, including one of Logan when he was very clearly watching someone across the square while Malin slept on his shoulder.

_So, _Elin wrote. _We're in Osaka. We may stay for the festival if Dad can't get his business done beforehand. Also … we won't be coming home for at least another two weeks, but Charlie and Chance probably already know that if they've talked to their dad about us, though I doubt they have._

_Someone Dad had to get in touch with is taking care of family in a different prefecture, so we're going to take our time and go see them. It should be nice. All countryside _— _we can get away from the lights and the strong smells of the city for a while._

_James doesn't think he should be my photographer, though. Tell him how wrong he is. Please._

_~Elin_

She was surprised at how quickly an email came through — though this one wasn't from Krissy, and it wasn't part of the group chat. It was from Sying, addressed only to her, and it was clearly a cry for help.

_Krissy's staying with us for three weeks, and the twins won't stop being _them_. They're not subtle at all! I know Krissy doesn't like me, but I can't help that I like her, and I can't figure out how to get them to STOP._

_If you have any advice at ALL, please, please, please help. They're going to kill me before the vacation's even over._

Elin considered what was going on and thought about it for just a few moments before she very carefully started her response.

_If they keep it up, tell her it's them repeating old nonsense and try to play it cool. If they still keep it up, tell them that I'll let James loose with their baby pictures to post all over the LA campus._

_Thanks, Elin_, came the quick response. _I'll see if that works_.

_You can always tell your dad who they're crushing on _— _or the fact that Melody tried to kiss that one boy … I can't remember his name, but you know who I'm talking about, _Elin added.

_She didn't TRY to kiss him. She did, _Sying replied.

_She tried to kiss his _friend_, too,_ Elin pointed out with a winking emoji.

_Remind me never to get on your bad side, _Sying replied, though he was also sure to add, _You're the best ever. Love you!_

Elin was still shaking her head over that email before Krissy's response to her earlier email came through:

_I know it's so totally selfish of me, but I'm glad you're still in Japan for a little while or I'd miss you coming home! I'm in Australia for a few weeks with Jubilee and Noh and their family. I'll send you pictures soon, but jet lag is a horrible crime against humanity, so I'm just sending you this one of me and Kari from the last day at the beach._

_And tell James that he is required to be the photographer from now on. I like seeing all of you in a picture. Selfies are fun, but he's got it framed right so it actually looks like a postcard, sort of._

_Anyway, I'll send more later, I promise, but I'm totally crashing. Kade and I were up late _— _he was trying to catch the moonlight on the waves, and it was too funny not to play with him._

_~Krissy_

_At least you're just a few hours off now, _Elin pointed out. _I'll send you a couple extras that he didn't want to share with the group tomorrow. Oyasumi._

Krissy's response was short: _Please do. I'm calling Elfish privilege. Gute Nacht._


	10. Follow Your Heart, Sparkly Maple Leaf

Back in Westchester, Chance was starting to get bored. Jenny didn't really like camping. Or fishing. She liked horses alright, but she wasn't as good at riding as Chance was. She was just such an indoor person, which was fine — that's how Charlie was too — but he felt like a bad boyfriend because all he wanted to do was go to the lake with Cody, and he didn't feel like inviting her, because he knew she'd say no.

He invited her anyway, of course, and she said no, but hey, at least he'd invited her.

The two boys were headed out to the lake together, totally planning on making it a race, but before they were even halfway to the lake, they spotted the car driving up the long driveway and both stopped when they saw Alex and Lorna and their family driving up with the top down.

"Wonder what they're doing here," Chance said with his head tipped to the side. "I thought they weren't coming up until the Fourth?"

"You ask that like I know. I'm not the psychic one in the family," Cody pointed out with a smirk. "But I bet Magda and Michael will swim with us. Come on." He didn't give Chance any more warning than that before he took off running, and Chance had to scramble to catch up with him.

Obviously, neither of the boys was fast enough to keep up with a moving car, even if it was driving at driveway speeds, so by the time they got to the institute, Alex and Lorna were already inside and talking to Scott. Magda was between both of her parents looking both excited and nervous, and even Charlie had come down to see what all the fuss was about.

The boys got in just in time to hear the tail end of the conversation. "...thought we'd come and show you, maybe get her enrolled. We've been thinking about coming back up here more often anyway to see Lorna's dad more… maybe we'll fly up weekends."

"No way!" Cody said, catching on quick to what was going on, his mouth dropped open to illustrate the full extent of his surprise. "Magda, did you get your powers?"

Magda nodded with a small smile and opened up one hand that had been clenched in a fist to show the group the little silver-colored balls. She let them float for a second and spin and then land back in her hand, then glanced up at the group. "See?"

"We may have started on control before we got here," Lorna explained. "We figured you'd appreciate a head start."

Scott smiled her way and nodded. "Thanks, Lorna," he said before he turned to Magda. "How long have you been working on this?" he asked, purely out of curiosity to see how fast she was progressing.

"Not _too _long," Magda replied quietly. "Just a couple of months … more or less."

"A couple months?" Scott repeated, though this time, he was looking up at Alex.

Alex shrugged. "Like Lorna said — we thought we'd give you a head start. Besides, it's summer anyway, right?"

"I think it's pretty amazing," Charlie said clearly before either of the adults could say anything further, and she was smiling so enthusiastically that it was hard to argue over her. "I can tell you're proud, Aunt Lorna. Did you tell your dad yet?"

"We told him we were coming to town and that we wanted to meet up with him, but we didn't tell him _why _we were in town," Lorna told her. "We wanted to try to make his day."

Charlie grinned. "If you want, you can take my Sunday teatime. He always keeps it open for me and Elin and sometimes the younger girls if they want to come."

"He knows we're here today. We'll leave it up to him when he wants to see us," Lorna replied.

Charlie grinned and leaned over to Chance. "I hope I catch it, then. He's going to be so happy, and he and May have the _best _melodies to their happiness. I think the songs get better as people get older. Logan and K have really good ones too."

"I'm sure you'll 'accidentally' happen to be there when it happens," Chance replied in a whisper with a little smirk.

Charlie rolled her eyes at her brother and shoved him in the shoulder, but she couldn't exactly deny it, either, and he grinned that much wider at her as the adults went back to talking.

They didn't have to wait very long, though. They'd barely finished helping Alex and Lorna's family take their suitcases up for their week-long stay before Charlie stopped and grinned quietly.

"Let me guess," Cody said dryly. "Santa Stark."

"So close, and still so so so far," Charlie sang out as she turned to nearly skip toward the entrance.

"I don't think her powers work on sarcasm," Cody muttered to Chance, who laughed.

"She just likes telling you how wrong you are."

"Oh yeah? I thought that was just you," Cody smirked. "Seeing as you're so wrong so often."

"Yeah? What am I wrong about now?" Chance asked, though the two of them were following in Charlie's path.

Cody grinned. "Charlie says 'If he's too stupid to see it himself, I won't do it for him.'" He looked toward his older sister. "Right, Charlie?"

"True for you too, Codes!" she sang back to him.

Chance chuckled as he smacked Cody in the back of the head as he passed him by. "Nice try," he teased, running to catch up to Charlie.

By that time, Erik and May had arrived — and, of course, they were thrilled to see Alex and Lorna. Michael gave May a shy hug and grinned up at her the whole time they came back to the living room, but it wasn't until both of them were seated that Magda nervously shifted in her seat when Lorna prompted her: "We had some news we wanted to share with you, actually."

Magda looked between her parents and then her grandparents and swallowed before she gave them all a shy smile and opened her hand. The little silver balls shot up into the air and spun in a tight circle before she reached up and caught them again. "I… umm. I got my powers," she said, still with that shy smile.

May of course looked thrilled, but Erik looked almost stunned, a nearly disbelieving smile slowly spreading over his face before he broke into an honest grin. He was already starting to stand to walk over to Magda, but she saw him stand and decided to meet him there first, practically burying her face into his center as she hugged him tightly and he leaned down to pull her around the shoulders as well, kissing her forehead gently.

"I am so proud of you," he whispered in a voice choked with emotion that very few besides May could hear, which got her to hug him even tighter for a good, long while.

* * *

_You guys aren't going to believe what happened this week, _Chance's email read — the first since his short response to the big group email at the beginning of summer break. _Magda got her powers. Well… she didn't get them this week, but she told Dad and Erik this week. I thought Erik was going to start crying. Charlie was riding high for _days_. She's bringing Magda to teatime with Erik every Sunday now._

_Sent a few pictures of Magda and Charlie. I didn't get one of her and Erik, though, because Mom said I shouldn't intrude. But I swear it was something else._

_-Chance_

Krissy and Sying were on the beach when the email came in, going through their pictures from snorkeling to decide which were the best ones to send to the others — a hard decision, considering Ael looked like he was going to die of happiness in every. Single. One. So they both read it at the same time.

But they were on Sying's computer, so he was the one to hit 'reply' first, grinning over at Krissy for a second before he wrote a single line in response:

_Chance, you're alive?_

Krissy burst out laughing as soon as Sying hit 'send', hard enough that she was holding onto his shoulder and unable to stop for a good, long time. "Oh man. That was beautiful," she said, still giggling.

"Hey, it's a real worry," Sying defended. "He's been so quiet…"

"He's been sucking face with the new girl at school," Krissy said with a scowl. "Too busy for little things like, oh, talking to us."

Elin's response was a little more within the family thread of answers. _Thanks for the up to the minute update. Your dad told mine when he readjusted our return date again. May be out of touch for a little while. Something about the volcano not having great reception._

"Oh man. I love her," Krissy giggled, getting back some of her good mood almost immediately when she read Elin's response. "Gimmie." She reached over to steal Sying's laptop and didn't even bother to sign out of his email.

_Sorry to hear you'll be out of touch, but thanks for the heads up so we're not worried about you dropping off the face of the earth. We'll keep sending pictures from Oz, though._

_~Krissy (stole Sying's laptop)_

_Dropping into it is more of an issue_, Elin replied. _I haven't talked James into sharing any portraits. He says he doesn't think they've been earned by the whole group. (Hi Sying.)_

Krissy started giggling, but before they could say anything in response, it was Charlie who broke in.

_Try not to drop into the earth. I think my dad would die, not to mention my brother. I need you around to keep him honest! ~Charlie_

But Elin couldn't resist an opening that wide. _What do you mean? You're doing a great job without us._

_No, no. I've given up on stopping all the stupid. ~Charlie_

_You guys know I'm in this conversation, right? -Chance_

Sying grinned over at Krissy before he stole the laptop back. _We just went for so long assuming you were dead it's second-nature. (Hi, Elin. Got my laptop back.) -Sying_

_James approved a photo, so here's the picture of the day, _Elin wrote back. _Glad everything is good in Oz. I'll send pictures from inside the volcano. ~ Elin_

The photo that was attached was a sunset shot, clearly from either that day or the one before. The colors were vibrant and glowing with a mountain in the far distance — and in the foreground was a perfect silhouette, with absolutely no detail on who it was as the person in the photo was sitting on a rock with their limbs curled up with them and their back to the camera.

Sying shook his head with a little smile. "Oh, that's mean," he said. "And he knows it."

"You've met the Howletts, right?" Krissy teased.

"Umm, yeah, I'm related to them," Sying pointed out. "Sorta."

"It totally counts," Krissy assured him quickly. "Grandparents and all. _Totally _counts."

He grinned over at her and shrugged. "Yeah, well, it's sneaky evil. James knows Chance wants to see her, so…" He gestured at the laptop with one hand, though he didn't understand why Krissy seemed to pout at that with a muttered "he _has _a girlfriend."

A few minutes later, a private message showed up for Sying, addressed to him and Krissy. It was nearly an identical shot, though this one showed enough to identify the silhouette, seeing as Elin had turned slightly, and her profile was visible. _If you share it, I'll disown you._

_What, and mess up the evil plans your brother has brewing? _Sying replied, glancing over at Krissy, who didn't offer anything else to add before he hit 'send.'

_He would __**never**_**, **Elin replied. _And I haven't seen much from home. So I'm not feeling very … open with the one-way street. Have fun on the beach. I'll write in a few days … maybe a week. We'll see how it goes._

_Don't actually fall in a volcano. Krissy and I still want to see you when we get back, _Sying couldn't help but tease.

_We're not going to fall in. We're walking in. Duh._

_Oh yeah. Much better, _Sying wrote, shaking his head to himself.

_There are like … hardly any ninjas in this area that we've seen. It'll be fine._

Sying grinned. _Have fun. We'll send you a flood of pictures. We're taking Ael on a glass-bottom boat in the morning, so that should be fun._

_Don't forget to get a few pictures of his face on this trip,_ Elin said. _Love you guys._

* * *

It was the last day of the Australia trip when Krissy and Sying were sitting out on the beach, watching the surfers take on the larger waves a little farther out. They were both fairly exhausted from nearly a month of keeping up with Ael's enthusiasm, which was somehow _still _going strong every time they went to the beach. Which just defied belief.

"And I thought my little brothers were hard to keep up with," Krissy said as she lay on her back, sinking deeply into her towel in the sand. "Yours is a whole other level — and he's not even speedy."

"I think that just makes it worse, because he keeps up with us just fine," Sying said, grinning as he turned over on his side to face Krissy. "I'm glad you came. It would have been fun no matter what, but it's more fun with you around."

"Giving teleporting babysitting support?" she teased.

"Well, I'm sure Mom and Dad weren't complaining about that part," Sying said, grinning.

"It's just a service I offer," Krissy said loftily.

"Yeah, well, we didn't _just _ask you here to keep up with us and help keep Ael out of trouble," Sying pointed out.

"Ask, nothing. I invited myself, and you know it."

"True, but if I'd known you wanted to come, I'd have invited you," Sying told her honestly. "I'm really excited to go to Westchester this year too, now that Ael's grown up enough. I mean, I'll still go home on weekends but — you know what, that's not the point." He shook his head quickly, trying to get himself back on the right track. "I just meant: it'll be fun to be at the same school as you."

"You should take drama," she suggested. "I know you and your dad have got you in, like, way higher classes than me, but that's something we _could _take together."

"Yeah, and maybe self-defense," he agreed quickly with a wide smile.

"A bunch of us do homework together too," she said. "Even idiots with girlfriends."

"So you don't kick people out of the group for dating?" he asked with a teasing grin. "That's good to know."

"Okay, but if you find someone airheaded like Genius Jenny, I'm _going _to hit you. And you're not going to see it coming," Krissy said, leveling one finger at him with a perfectly serious expression.

"She doesn't sound like my type anyway," Sying teased. "I'm not really into blondes."

Krissy shrugged. "You're too smart for her anyway," she said.

He grinned at that and leaned in a bit. "If you really hate her that much, maybe you and I can go study on the roof or someplace she can't get to."

Krissy let out all her breath at once. "I don't… _hate _her. Much."

"Yeah, well, if she's really that awful, I'm sure Chance'll figure it out sooner or later. He's not an idiot… usually," Sying said.

"Uh-huh."

Sying tipped his head to the side. "You know, you can't stop people from making stupid decisions."

"Oh, are you taking lessons from Charlie now?"

"No." He shook his head. "I'm just saying: I know you'd go to bat for any of us, but sometimes, you just have to step back. Like Miss Storm waiting on Remy to actually _marry _Miss Marie. She wants a wedding so badly for him."

"_Remy_ doesn't want that," Krissy pointed out.

"Like I said: sometimes you gotta step back," Sying shrugged.

Krissy popped up on her elbow to frown at him. "It doesn't matter anyway," she said with a sigh. "Everybody keeps saying we're too little for that kind of thing."

Sying shrugged. "Yeah, people told my mom she was too young to be an X-Man, and she didn't listen to that, so… I don't really believe that."

"Good, because I'm tired of people saying that kind of thing."

Sying nodded thoughtfully for a second before he leaned over and kissed Krissy — and unlike any other time when they had been kids, she didn't immediately get mad at him or hit him. Instead, when he pulled back and looked up at her, she was a deep, deep shade of purple, her tail totally still beside her as she stared at him openly.

"What…"

Sying flushed slightly, but she hadn't gotten mad at him, so he figured that was a good sign. "I, um... "

Krissy stared at him again, clearly trying to come up with something to say. "I don't… really…" She shook her head, and the little 'sorry' that followed was almost drowned out by the _bamf _sound of her teleporting away.

Sying stared at the empty towel for a moment before he scrubbed both hands over his face and left his head there for a long moment.

* * *

When Elin finally got back into signal, she found that there was more than one message waiting for her. She had figured that Krissy would send some pictures with silly stories as they happened; that was pretty much the norm so far on this trip. But the subject lines on half of the emails were not at all what she was expecting. And for the first page of emails, she couldn't see anyone's name but Krissy's and Sying's.

_I don't know what to do. Sying kissed me. I don't even know what to tell him. I can't get home without going in the Marvel. ~Krissy_

And Sying was just as upset: _So… I think I screwed up. Really badly. Krissy and I were talking… and I THOUGHT we were both on the same page. We've been spending all day every day together and… and I THOUGHT we were on the same page. You know I wouldn't… I mean, she didn't hit me or yell at me or… I KISSED HER, Elin, and then she disappeared and she'll never talk to me again! -Sying_

_I couldn't even think of anything to say. I just sat there like an idiot. ~Krissy_

_She probably thinks I just want to be her boyfriend. She won't even look at me anymore. I've totally ruined everything. -Sying_

_I mean, I managed to say 'sorry' but that… what kind of message does that send? ~Krissy_

_She hasn't come out of her room. We're supposed to leave soon. This was the worst mistake. I thought it was alright. We were talking and having a good time and then… I don't know what came over me. I mean, I've liked her forever. You know that. I just don't know what to do now. You're her best friend. Please, help. -Sying_

Elin drew in a deep breath and blew it out through her mouth slowly as she read through the rest of their frantic, panicky emails, all of them with the same tone, explaining it in different ways, overthinking everything, and one from Krissy that Elin was sure was supposed to simply be a long, drawn-out scream.

She glanced at the clock and knew that the chances of her sending a simple message and getting some sleep were slim to none. So first, she hit Krissy, since she _did_ ask for help first.

_Krissy, relax. First things first: Do you like him like that? Because if you do, it's pretty simple, right? ~ Elin_

Then, she turned to Sying's: _You didn't screw up. You tried to follow your heart. Stop it. You're fine. She's not going to never talk to you again. She just panicked, I'm sure. ~ Elin_

She sat back and held her breath, wondering which one was going to reply first but silently hoping that it was Krissy, since, clearly, they both would know she was back where she could respond.

To her relief, it was Krissy who responded first: _I don't think so. I mean, you know I like Chance, right? Even if he's an idiot. ~Krissy_

_Alright. Then relax. You're an actress. Act like you're fine. I'll handle it. ~Elin _With that in mind, she waited to hear from Sying so she could let him know where he stood, kind of.

Sying's took a little longer to come in, because he was clearly thinking it over: _I just don't know what to do about her panicking, I think. She's always gotten mad at me before. So this is new. I don't know if that means she was just surprised and I should try again or if she was beyond mad…. Do you think I should apologize? -Sying_

_She is a reactive little Elf. You know that. If she was mad, she'd have let you and half of Australia know. You absolutely surprised her, but … you know she has a pretty major crush on Chance right now, right? I don't think you have to apologize, but you might just want to play it cool, like it didn't happen. ~ Elin_

There was a very long pause before Sying finally replied again: _I didn't know about Chance_, was all that he sent.

_I'm sorry. _Elin wrote back. _It kind of surprised me too, but … she likes him. I should have told you sooner. I'm really, really sorry._

_It's not your fault. I should have figured it out. I mean, the way she talks about this Jenny person… Anyway, thanks for telling me. That… doesn't actually help, but it does explain a few things. I kind of always figured she wasn't interested in anyone we grew up with. Too much like family. But I guess …. It's fine. I'll just act like it didn't happen. -Sying_

_I know exactly where you're coming from. And it's not fine. I really am sorry. ~ Elin_

_You still like Chance? _Sying asked.

There was a moment or two of a pause. _I'm not going after Krissy's crush. Ever._

_I know you wouldn't do that to her. I was just asking. Because if you do… I mean, I know it's rough, but sometimes misery loves company. -Sying_

_It really doesn't matter, does it? He's not interested at all _— _and I'd rather not think about it. It'll go away._

_I'm sorry._

_I don't know what for._

_I'm sorry you're hurting. You were saying the same thing to me, you know. -Sying_

_I'm not hurting, Sying. I'm fine. I promise._

_Yeah, well, in that case, I'm fine too. Childhood crushes moving on without us… Chance is dating an idiot. Krissy likes the idiot dating the blonde… -~Sying_

_Well … birds of a feather sometimes._

_We're really too smart for this. At least, you'd think we were. -Sying_

_We absolutely are? And I think … I'll just send James' pictures to the group tomorrow. None of us are toasted. All of us that went in came out again._

_That sounds good. I'm going to try to do a little acting on the flight home. You'll probably know how it goes. I'm sure Krissy will email you if she hates me. -Sying_

_I'll send you a slideshow of goofy ninja pictures for the trip, _Elin promised. _And I swear to you on everything: she doesn't hate you, or you would know about it._

_Thanks, Elin. Love you. - Sying_

She quickly sent him her love in return and then went back to the email to Krissy. _He gets it. Be nice to him. Please. He's afraid you hate him. So don't … freak him out. He didn't mean to freak you out._

_You're the best. Thank you SO much. I didn't even know how to TALK to him. We just had so much fun in Oz, and I don't really like him like that, but I'll be nice, I promise. ~Krissy_

_Yeah … well. You know how boys are. Especially boys that wear their heart on their sleeves. He didn't know you liked Chance _— _or he probably never would have done that. In other awkward news, and not at ALL to change the subject, it turns out that my brothers hate each other. A lot._

_Oh no. Who thought it was a good idea for them to meet? ~ Krissy_

_It wasn't planned. Akihiro just showed up with a chip on his shoulder. He seems okay with me and the girls … but James... just … no._

_Well, did James stick ice down his shirt or blow up a smoke bomb in his face? Because that would be the problem right there, _Krissy pointed out.

_James didn't start it at all, believe it or not. He even minded his own business until Akihiro got snarky, then he kind of tore into him in the most polite manner I've ever seen._

_And I missed it. I feel like you got the better end of the deal here. ~Krissy_

_Remains to be seen, _Elin replied, and then there was another long pause. _We'll be late getting back to Westchester._

_You've been gone forEVER. And I'm getting home tonight! Or… yesterday for them. I think. It's confusing. ~Krissy_

_I know. Japan is really growing on me, though. At least it's not completely miserable._

_If you come home with a cute boy and didn't tell me, I'm never going to forgive you. ~Krissy_

_Please. Like that would ever happen. ~ Elin_

_The cute boy or the not telling me or both in concert? Because… I hate to break it to you… ~Krissy_

_Both. And it's not going to happen any time soon. Boys just don't get it._

_I hear that. So much. Maybe they'll get a little less stupid when we're older? Mama says they take AGES to catch up. ~Krissy_

_And my mom says they just get stupider the older we get. There is no hope._

_Well, you're just full of sunshine. Love you too. Don't worry; we'll be old ladies together._

_Sorry. I'm tired. Dropped something in the volcano that didn't want to be dropped._

_Well, I'll let you get to sleep then. But seriously. You are the BEST. Never forget it. Best friend EVER._

_I'm sorry, I don't understand nonsense. Love you too - Elin_


	11. Goodbye, Barbie

Chance was sitting out on the lawn with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed. Jenny was sitting with her back to the trunk of the big shade tree as she read her book — which was all well and good for _her_, but Chance was itching to go _do _something.

Charlie was with Lorna at Erik's for tea — and magnesis power training. And Cody was playing with Chloe at the pool. And Chance was pretty sure he should have gone with one of his siblings at this point. He was _bored_.

So when he spotted the car driving up to the institute, he jumped at the chance for _anything _more interesting than just sitting there. "I'm going to go see what's up."

Jenny looked up from her book and frowned. "It's probably nothing."

"Yeah, well, if it's nothing, I'll come back here," Chance said as he brushed the grass off of his jeans and then waved at her before he took off down the lawn.

He got there at the same time the dark-haired boy was getting out of the car with a woman who had to be his mom — they had the same hairline and turned up nose — so he rushed over to say hello.

"Hey, are you new?" he called out with his best grin.

"Yeah," the boy replied, waving one hand at shoulder level. "We're here to enroll. Do you know where we're supposed to go for that?"

Chance grinned and nodded. "Yeah, come on in. I know exactly who you're supposed to talk to."

"Great," he said, grinning outright at him. "I'm Nolan Clark, by the way. You stay here all summer …?"

"Chance Summers," he said with a wave. "I live here, yeah."

Nolan looked surprised. "So your dad …" he shook his head. "That's kinda cool."

"Sometimes," Chance agreed. "Come on; I'll take you to go see him. You'd've figured it out when we got there anyway." He held the door open for the two newcomers. "Where are you from, anyway?"

"Nowhere, Kansas," he laughed. "Nothing but sunflowers for miles."

"My cousin would love that," Chance said.

"Until they got to the part where they're harvesting," Nolan told him. "It's real pretty until they dry up — and then it's all tryin' to stop the combines from lighting up."

The two boys chatted on their way down the hall — but they didn't get to get too far into their talk when Scott stepped out of his office with a relieved look on his face on seeing the new student who had elected to enroll before he got into trouble. It was practically groundbreaking for the Westchester campus.

Scott stepped forward and introduced himself before directing both mother and son into his office to hammer out the details on what exactly it was that Nolan wanted to achieve at the school and ultimately what his aspirations were.

And since Chance wasn't exactly invited into that meeting, he let out a sigh and figured he probably _should _head back to where he'd left Jenny.

Though instead, he wound up going upstairs to hop on his laptop and read through the latest emails ... some great pictures from everybody…

And he pulled up a new email just to Elin and stared at it for about ten minutes. He'd tried to write it yesterday too but ended up giving up.

_Hey, El, _he started out, then frowned and stared at it some more.

_I know you're probably having fun in Japan right now, so I don't expect an immediate response or anything, but I need some advice._

_Jenny…_

He paused, shook his head, and erased the line.

_I don't know what to do about Jenny. I'm going out of my skull with boredom, but I'm trying to be a good boyfriend. She doesn't like fishing, and she doesn't go to the lake with me and Cody. She just likes to stay inside. Which is fine. I mean, Charlie does that. But I've been bored out of my mind all summer._

_So I guess what I'm asking is: Am I just being a bad boyfriend or am I crazy or… I dunno. Charlie said she's not touching dating advice with a ten foot pole because she knows EXACTLY what everyone is feeling, and it drives her nuts. So if I can't ask my sister, I figure I'll ask my best friend._

_I don't even know if I like her anymore. I don't like hanging out with her. But I don't have clue one as to how to … I don't know. Maybe this is a 'rough patch'? I don't know._

_You're probably laughing at me because I'm sure I'm missing something obvious._

_Anyway, I hope Japan is fun._

_-Chance_

* * *

Of course, Elin didn't even get the message until hours later, because of the massive difference in time, and the simple fact that she'd gone to bed before Chance had written it. But once she did open it — and read it over several times with a cup of hot tea — she frowned at it then simply shut her laptop to think it over.

This was all kinds of trouble, and she didn't blame Charlie one bit for not wanting to touch it. _She _didn't want to touch it either, but it was totally clear that Chance thought she was the right friend to talk to. God only knew why.

So, she mulled it over for a good long time and didn't even consider responding until her father headed out to do more scouting on the kid he'd heard about that needed some help in the area. Any response to Chance would be easier to do with her dad out and about.

When she finally sat down, she hesitated for a moment, her hands hovering over the keys before she carefully responded.

_You're too young to be going through a 'rough patch'. That's for people that are serious _— _unless you plan on marrying this girl before you graduate. If so … that is an entire conversation on its own._

_If she really likes you, and you really like her, you should be able to do your own thing, and she should be able to do her own thing without any problems. You don't need to be surgically grafted at the hip to date._

_I'm not laughing. I'm just sorry you're not having a good summer._

She read her response over just to make sure there wasn't anything she'd missed, then glanced over at her mother with the term 'best friend' rolling around in her head. _Don't be so serious about everything. Try to have some fun before summer is over. And I'll see you whenever we get back. ~ Elin_

There really wasn't much more she could say to him. Not without feeling like she'd crossed some line, anyhow. So, instead of overthinking it, she closed the laptop again and headed over to where her siblings were waking up still and picking at their breakfasts. It was all she could do, she was sure. And the next few days were supposed to be about relaxing, so she was going to try to put everyone out of her mind and just … relax.

* * *

As for Chance, he got Elin's response that next morning for him with the time difference and with the fact that he'd gotten to at least spend the evening at the lake with all three of his siblings — since Charlie had made the executive decision that they needed to spend time together.

But he hadn't had time to craft a response, really. There was a lot that he wanted to say, mostly 'thank you,' because he really just needed confirmation that he didn't _have _to do what Jenny wanted… But he was distracted when the _Marvel _arrived to drop Krissy back home and there was a veritable explosion of purple poofs as she went around the table to say hello to everyone.

By the time she got to where the Summers twins were, she had somehow scooped up Kade, and he was riding on her shoulders as she grinned at her friends. "Didja miss me?"

Chance grinned, and Charlie smirked. "Oh yeah," she said into her bowl of cereal.

"How was Australia?" Chance asked.

"Amazing. The pictures don't do Ael justice. I thought he was going to die of, like, a heart attack at the tender age of five."

Chance laughed at that. "Yeah, we could tell even from the pictures."

"Mmm, no. I don't think they were accurate," Krissy countered, still holding onto Kade's legs as her littlest brother giggled and held onto her hair. "Missed you guys."

"Missed you too," Charlie said with a genuine smile. "Things have been boring around here without you," she added, smirking Chance's way.

"Oh, well, that's gonna stop," Krissy decided, nodding to herself. "Just as soon as I unpack."

When she disappeared in another poof of purple, Charlie was outright grinning at her brother. "What?" he asked, making a face.

Charlie laughed at him. "Oh, you'll catch up," she decided, which had him pulling another face at her.

"Doubtful," Cody muttered from the other side of Chance.

Chance looked between the two of them and rolled his eyes before he got to his feet to put his dishes in the sink. He'd hardly finished there, though, before there was a poof of purple.

"So!" Krissy said, munching on a snack of some kind. "What's the plan for today? I am riding a jet lag _so _badly, so I gotta keep moving, or I'll sleep for a week. Pool party?"

"For sure."

"Race you there!" Krissy said, once again disappearing and leaving Cody and Charlie laughing about something or other. Chance made a face at both of them before he turned to go upstairs and change into his suit.

* * *

_El-_

_Hey, thanks for the advice. It really helped. I tried to apply it today, and it was the most fun I've had all summer._

_Krissy's back now, so she orchestrated a pool party (you know how she is). I went. Jenny did too, actually. She brought the book she's been reading._

_It really was great to get out and hang out with our friends, but it'll be more fun when everyone's back home. You'd have totally smoked Krissy in the lap races. (For the record, when she emails you: she cheated. I would have won, but she grabbed my leg with her tail, and that's why she won. Just for the record.)_

_Really, though. The advice was spot-on perfect. As always. Don't know what I'd do without you._

_Can't wait for you and your family to get home. This place is already starting to get less dull by the second._

_-Chance_

_Hey Ellie!_

_I totally haven't had enough sleep and I'm running on coffee fumes. FUMES, I tell you._

_Thanks for helping out with Sying; the flight home wasn't NEARLY as horrible as it could have been. It could have been a total disaster. I don't know what you said to him, but I think we're alright now. At least, I hope we'll get there._

_Anyway, I'm back in Westchester, and I've attached a bunch of pictures from our intrepid reporter bamf who made sure to get the exact moment I 'accidentally' splashed Jenny in the cannonball wars. It was an accident, if anyone asks._

_I can't believe how much I missed everybody here, but you know, I miss your face SO much. Hurry up and get done with Japan. You are spending WAY too much time farther away than I can 'port, you know that? Who am I going to prank Kari and Cody and Gerry and everybody with, huh?_

_Also… did you know Charlie is hilarious? Because she is. There's a picture here of the perfect 'innocent angel' impression she did when Jenny got doused. She totally backed me up when I said it was an accident. I love that girl._

_Love you more, obviously._

_Ugh. I should go to Japan. You are taking FOREVER._

_Hugs and kisses,_

_~Krissy_

Elin scrolled through the pictures, and instead of answering both of them separately, she did it in a group email just because there wasn't much to really say. At least not outside of the bare necessities.

_Hey guys, glad you're all together again and having fun. We'll be back in time for school anyhow. Not much to show in pictures you haven't seen before. Just … where we are. Talk to you soon enough. ~ Elin_

* * *

Krissy had only been back for a little over a week, but she was pretty sure she had already reached the limit of her patience with Chance's 'girlfriend '.

She wasn't even sure if that name even _applied _— not that she was keeping track, oh no — because it was _obvious _Chance would rather be hanging out with his friends than Jenny. Anyone with eyes could see it. And yet Jenny insisted on inviting herself along to anything that Chance was doing, even if she didn't want to do _anything _once they got there.

And Krissy had had it up to _here _with the little blonde.

It was probably the fact that Jenny had complained about the smoke, though, that set Krissy off on her. Krissy had just cheated to beat Chance back to the lake shore and was reappearing when Jenny started waving her hand at the thick purple smoke with a distinctly unamused expression.

"Can you _not_?"

Krissy spun on her heel to glare at Jenny. "No, actually, I can't," she snapped.

"I thought you could control where you appeared."

"I can," Krissy said. "But the smoke comes with me. If you're going to _tag along _all the time, you're going to have to get used to it."

"I don't _tag along_."

"You so, so do," Krissy said, her arms crossed as her tail twitched behind her. "You're too boring to come up with anything _yourself_."

Jenny glared at her as she got to her feet. "I'm not _boring_."

"Oh yeah?" Krissy thrust her chin out at the older girl, despite the four inch height difference. "If you're not boring, then tell me this: how come everyone's having so much more fun since my family got back — and since _I _got back?"

"Oh, so this is about you?" Jenny shot back, her eyes flashing. "Of course it is. It's always got to be about _you_."

Krissy's tail started twitching again. "That's not—"

"Oh, yes it is," Jenny said smugly. "Hogging the spotlight ever since you got here. You think I'm boring? Well at least I'm not so wrapped up in myself I can't tell when I'm not _wanted_."

Krissy blinked at Jenny for a long moment, her mouth slightly open. It was obvious she was on the verge of tears for a few seconds before she simply disappeared in a poof of smoke, leaving Jenny waving her hand in the air to paff the smoke away.

"I can't believe you said that to her," Chance said. She hadn't seen him while the smoke was clearing, but now, it was obvious that Chance had caught up from his race with Krissy, and he looked absolutely _furious_.

"She was—"

"I can't believe you would _say _that to her," Chance said again, louder, still looking furious. "Krissy is _always _trying to make sure other people are happy. She's the last person you should be calling selfish."

"She said I was—"

"You _are _boring!" Chance almost shouted. "You don't want to try anything new, and you hate it when anyone else does, and you're constantly complaining. And you know what? That's fine. I can be friends with homebodies. I can even take a little negativity. But you start tearing down my friends, and that's it. You're done." He glared at her and turned on his heel. "I hope you're proud of yourself, making her cry," he added over his shoulder before he stormed off to go find Krissy.

* * *

But as it turned out, Krissy was going to be a little bit harder to find than Chance anticipated.

She had started out on the roof, as she usually did. But then she realized that her friends _knew _she was usually up there, so she moved to sit in one of the trees for a little while. It didn't matter which one. Any of them would do.

She wasn't even entirely sure what she was upset _about_, really. There were a lot of things to choose from. But it was all hitting her at once, and she just needed a solid cry.

She was still wiping at the fur under her eyes when she teleported back to her room - and that's when Kurt caught her looking as upset as she was.

"What happened, _Prinzessin_?" he asked with a frown.

"Nothing."

Kurt shook his head at that and pulled her into a gentle hug. "It's unbecoming of a princess to lie, _schatzi_," he said with a slight smile.

Krissy let out a breath and wiped her eyes again, still upset about the whole thing. She opened her mouth to tell him everything… and then closed it again, because she didn't think she wanted to tell him about how much she liked Chance, or about how she had been mean to Jenny, even if Jenny had been mean to her.

"I guess… I guess I miss Elin," she muttered.

Kurt tipped his head to the side and watched her for a moment before he pulled her into another hug and kissed the top of her head. "Well then. That is easily remedied," he said.


	12. Want To Fight Some Ninjas?

It had been a long, drawn out summer for the Howletts — and for Logan in particular. What was supposed to be a simple break had quickly turned into a long, twisted series of errands that turned into a hunt for a young mutant that had a unique power set.

That on its own wasn't entirely odd, but the kid's powers were something that a few of the local warlords were trying to monopolize on, and so far, the kid had been under the protection of a group of monks, though he was being bounced from one monastery to another to keep him away from the warlords.

And even though one group understood that Logan could be of great help to them and the young man, not all of them felt that way, and some of them were actively working to either keep the boy in their fold or to simply keep him away from Logan.

After all, it wasn't every day that someone manifested the ability to see into the other side and communicate with the dead. And in that part of the country, that ability could be incredibly marketable.

But Logan had finally found a way around the pepper spray and horseradish that had been decimating the scent trails, and he knew where the kid was. He was just going to need a little more time to get in and out without having to leave his own kids alone.

He could do it right now if he had K with him, but considering the concentration of Hand ninjas, he did not for any reason want to leave the kids without someone solid for backup. So, when he was done with his scouting, he checked the clock and did some quick math before he gave Kurt a call. "You workin' on another elfling — or do you have a couple days to spare?" Logan asked.

"Of course I can spare a few days. Tell me you left at least _some _ninjas for me, _mein Freund_," Kurt replied without missing a beat.

"If I didn't, I wouldn't be callin' for backup," Logan replied. "This place has a lot of Hand in it. Gotta get a kid out. It's gonna take me months unless I have the right backup. Doesn't matter to me if it's you or K, but it's not gonna go easy if I go alone."

"I'll be there in a heartbeat," Kurt promised.

"I'll send the coordinates," Logan told him.

"_Wunderbar_. Do you mind if I bring Krissy? She's been missing Elin sorely."

"Sure, can't hurt," Logan said. "We'll let the girls spend a little time. Probably gonna be another week or so after the fact anyhow."

"Then I should plan to stay a bit — to see my best friend, since he has dropped off the face of the earth," Kurt teased.

"Just goin' where I'm needed," Logan countered.

Kurt laughed. "I'll see you shortly," he said — which was perfectly accurate, since it was only a few minutes after the coordinates had been sent before both he and Krissy appeared nearby.

"Took you long enough," Logan muttered, already turning to lead the way to where the rest of the family was settled in.

"I had to pack," Krissy said brightly before she darted over to give him a hug. "I missed you."

"Sure you did, sweetheart," Logan told her, giving her a little squeeze in return and kissing her on the temple. "I'm sure you've been plenty busy."

She grinned at him crookedly. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean I didn't miss you and Ellie," she pointed out — only further illustrated when she saw Elin and let out a squeal of happiness to rush over and bowl her friend over in a hug.

Which was funny enough on its own before Kurt decided to take a cue from his daughter and outright tackled Logan with a laugh.

"Are you kiddin' me, Elf?" Logan asked, though he did manage to give Kurt a one-armed hug in return from the floor.

Kurt chuckled. "It's been a long time, Logan," he said, offering him a hand up. "And Krissy had the right idea."

"She learned it from you, I know," he said before he got upright and draped his arm over Kurt's shoulders. "Come on; I'll show you where I'm headed while Krissy attaches herself."

And, in fact, Krissy was perfectly attached to her friend, all but snuggling into her shoulder. "I. Missed. You. So. Much," she said, completing the picture with her tail around Elin's waist.

"Was it that horrible?" Elin asked, though she was in no rush to get up and was snuggling into her too.

"Ugh. First there was the Sying thing, and then Chance's girlfriend is a _jerk_," Krissy muttered angrily.

"Sorry about that," Elin told her. "Nothing I could do about it."

"Yeah, I know." She let out her breath and hugged Elin tighter before she finally stepped back and grinned at her. "Hey, look, you're almost as tall as me!" she teased.

"I'm sure that's temporary," Elin said with a shrug.

"Oh, I'm sure," she giggled. "But still — enjoy it while you can!"

"You're hilarious," Elin said. "How long are you here? You can bunk up with me."

"I think we're staying for a couple days. That's what I packed for, anyway," Krissy said, indicating her backpack. She stepped forward and hugged Elin again. "Ellie, you don't think I'm an attention hog, do you?"

"It's not your fault you're fabulous," Elin said, frowning. "And you're just … naturally … dramatic."

"But you don't think I'm selfish?"

"Not a chance in hell," Elin said, her nose scrunched up. "Where did you get a ridiculous idea like that?"

Krissy shrugged up one shoulder. "It… it's been a long summer."

"It's been kinda long … but very … nice. Here."

"Yeah, all the pictures looked amazing," Krissy agreed, then looked around at where they were. "I _so _just want to stay with you. If I have to spend another second being nice to Jenny, I'm going to become a convicted murderer before I even hit high school."

"James and I have been joking that it's probably a rite of passage with us," Elin said loftily.

"Yes, well, some of us don't have automatic knives," Krissy said, matching her friend's lofty tone. "I'd have to 'port her off a mountain or something."

"You act like I _need _the claws," Elin said before she opened up her laptop. "You should see the rest of James' pictures. While you settle in."

"Please!" Krissy said, grinning widely as she threw her bag onto the bed by Elin's and then plopped herself into the seat by her friend.

Elin opened up the folder and then held her breath before she turned the screen Krissy's way. Almost immediately, the purple elfling's eyebrows shot up, and then she started to very slowly grin as she looked through all the pictures.

"Oh, you — you have been holding out on me!"

"He made me promise not to send them," Elin told her. "But he's getting really good, don't you think?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yeah. They look amazing!"

"He was going to delete most of them," Elin said quietly.

Krissy nearly hit her knees in her hurry to stand up. "_What_? That's — that — _Warum sollte er das tun?_"

"He's in the next room if you want to deal with him," Elin said, gesturing to the rice paper sliding door separating the rooms.

"Oh, this absolutely needs to be addressed," Krissy said, nodding to herself before she disappeared and reappeared the next room over with her finger in James' face. "What are you _thinking_?"

James looked up at her for a moment and frowned. "Probably … that rice paper isn't the best option to block the sound of upset elvses?"

"_You were going to DELETE them?_"

"You weren't supposed to see them anyhow," James pointed out.

"They're amazing! Why would you get rid of them?" Krissy demanded.

"It's … a little early still for this, don't you think?" James asked.

"Not for me it isn't. I'm back on Eastern daylight time," she said, her arms crossed.

"Well, it is early for me," he said, though it wasn't quite early enough for him to go back to sleep.

She sniffed at him. "Tell you what. Send those pictures to my sister and _then _you can delete them. She should see them too."

"No way," James said, shaking his head.

"Oh come on. They're gorgeous! And you know she loves drawing. And art."

"I'll think about it," he replied.

Krissy watched him for a moment with her eyes narrowed before she gave one short nod and then burst into a smile. "She says hi, by the way."

"Well, if we don't move here, then I'll say hi when we get back."

"You can_not _move here. I'd _die_." Krissy put a hand over her heart to fully illustrate how much she would be hurt if that happened.

"You'd be _fine_," James argued.

"I would _not_. I need my best friend to help defend me against _Barbies_."

"You really think that a pretty purple Elf can't take down some bottle blonde?" James asked, one eyebrow raised. "Come on." When Krissy just looked back at him, he crossed his arms. "You heard me. She's not even a real blonde."

"Wait… really?" A slow smile started to spread over her face before she hit him in the arm. "See? This is why I need you around! Ammunition!"

"You'd have figured it out once she finally came out of the pool and her hair turned colors."

"Is _that _why she hates swimming?" Krissy said gleefully.

"Probably more reason to it than that," James said before he stretched out on his mat. "But … you really didn't come around the world to give me flack on my pictures did you? Because that's an abuse of power."

"I just hitched a ride with my dad so I could come see you guys," Krissy said with a shrug. "Can't I come see my friends?"

"So go see her," James said. "She's been a little down."

"Just had to give you flack _too_. I can multitask," Krissy said airily before she darted over and wrapped him up in a hug and then disappeared, leaving him swimming in smoke as she returned to Elin to hug her too. "You missed me too, didn't you?" she teased.

"It's been a long summer," Elin said with a quiet smirk.

"Well, have no fear. I'm here!"

"Yes, but you showed up for the slow part," Elin told her. "Dad already said the next few days will be quiet — for us."

"That's fine. We can catch up and take some great pictures and _not _send them to a certain idiot," Krissy decided.

"Mom has a few spots she wants to see while Dad is off doing the whole super sneaky recruitment thing."

"I'm so there," Krissy said, wrapping Elin up in another hug. "I've missed you."

"Only because you haven't been properly entertained," Elin replied.

"Clearly, you haven't been paying attention to my emails," Krissy teased. "I've had a blast. I just missed _you_, you ridiculous miniature Wolverine!" she laughed.

"Well, you have me for a few days anyhow," she said with a shrug. "I'll take you around the village."

* * *

It was apparent that the adults were already chest deep in their own plans as Kurt's laughter echoed the little house, and after a few more minutes of plotting and planning, Logan and Kurt disappeared into the mountains together to hunt down the missing kids hidden with the monks.

The girls spent their time over the next day out on kayaks in a vast, mirror-like lake well away from all the connections with home, which was exactly the distraction that both of them sorely needed.

By the time they got back inside, they were in much better moods, and Krissy had just pulled out her laptop to upload the pictures she had taken when James wasn't there when she spotted the email waiting for her.

_Hey Krissy -_

_Kari told me you were in Japan with El. I'm glad to hear it. I'm sure you two are having a blast._

_I couldn't find you earlier before you left to tell you I was sorry. Jenny never should have said any of those things to you._

_You should know: I broke up with her after I heard it. I'm not going to date anyone who could be that mean to my friends._

_Hope you're alright._

_-Chance_

Krissy stared at the email for a second before she started to grin. "Hey, Ellie!" she called out. "You're never going to guess who finally came to his senses."

"I'm sure the list is short," Elin called back as she made her way over to curl up on her bed.

Krissy grinned and brought her laptop over to Elin to show her the email. "He's such a sweet idiot," she said with a smile.

"And just in time, right?" Elin said. "Just another day or so before you head back."

Krissy leaned over and kissed her friend's cheek. "Aww, Ellie, no," she teased. "I could stay here forever. Let him stew in his stupid."

"You would port back right now if you were able," Elin countered.

"Okay, just because that's true doesn't mean I wouldn't want to take you with me," Krissy giggled.

"No, no," Elin said, shaking her head. "I'm staying here for as long as I can."

"You're no _fun_," Krissy sighed, blowing out all her breath at once.

"I don't need to be a third wheel," Elin said with a smile.

"Oh my _gosh_. It's not like … no!" Krissy turned bright purple. "He _just _broke up with her. I'm not going to — I mean I _want to _but — no!"

"I know, I know. It's just no fun when there is so much flirting."

"Well, both of us like hanging out with you, so I promise to keep the flirting to a minimum," Krissy said, putting her hand over her heart. "I mean, I can only promise so much, but…"

"Don't hold back on my account," she said. "Go have fun."

But that just had Krissy snuggling into her friend. "Nope. Gonna stay right here with my bestie. Boys are stupid."

* * *

It was late when Kurt and Logan reappeared in the little house with two terrified young men in monk's robes who were praying rapidly in Japanese as Logan called out for everyone to grab their stuff and get moving.

"We gotta get some more distance before the Hand gets the word out — get moving!"

As soon as they heard it, everyone was in motion, grabbing what they needed, with Krissy and Kurt both giving them a little extra speed getting things together before they were out the door in record time.

Once they were on the move, Logan took just a moment to introduce the kids to the two newcomers. "They ain't great with English … so try to help out Itsuko and Kaito. They've had a rough run," Logan explained before telling the boys in Japanese who everyone else was.

Krissy waved at the boys with a warm smile. "Which one is which?" she asked.

"Hell if I know," Logan muttered. "Figure it out."

"O...kay." Krissy tipped her head to the side and figured she'd just run with it. "Itsuko?" she guessed, pointing at one of the boys as they moved.

"_Hai_," the taller young man said, bowing slightly as he did so. "We are okay with little English," he explained, holding his thumb and forefinger a fraction of an inch apart.

Krissy smiled and bowed slightly in return. "Krissy Wagner," she said. "And I guess that makes you Kaito. Nice to meet you," she added, turning to the other dark-haired boy.

Kaito blushed slightly but smiled at her as he said hello, and the two of them started to chat with the girls, though it was hard for either Elin or Krissy to really concentrate too hard when both of the boys were in monks' robes. They weren't _blind_, and the boys really were cute.

"Where… umm. Sorry. Where did they _find _you?" Krissy cut in as soon as the pleasantries had been exchanged.

"They were in a Buddhist temple," James said, gesturing with one hand. "Or couldn't you figure that out?"

"That… is only part of the story," Krissy pointed out.

"It's complicated," Logan called back to them. "I'm sure they'll tell you about it later when we're far away from this place."

Krissy nodded at that but couldn't help still glancing back at the boys, totally curious — with her tail giving it away entirely with how much it was swishing beside her until they got to the jet.

Logan didn't waste any time getting them cloaked and airborne before they headed out to the far end of Japan, though it was Kurt that realized they weren't leaving the country yet.

"Is there a reason we're staying while you have Hand ninjas on your trail?" Kurt asked as quietly as he was able to over Logan's shoulder.

"I promised them they could choose for themselves if they wanted to go, but that's going to take a little time," Logan said. "Believe it or not, the older one thinks _I'm _a demon."

Kurt couldn't help but laugh at Logan. "How does it feel?" he teased.

"Don't bother me one bit," Logan shot back. "Kid can see to the other side. He'd be stupid to think I was anything else with a talent like that."

"Ah, well, it's nice to be on the other side of the finger pointing to demons," Kurt chuckled, clearly amused with the situation.

Logan was smirking alongside him. "I figure I'll give 'em some peace and quiet to think it over. Might be best if you or the kids told them about the school. K and I will stay out of it."

"I'm sure I can do the pitch. I've done it once or twice," Kurt chuckled.

When the jet landed on the opposite end of the string of islands that made up the outer reaches of Japan, Logan led the way to the little grouping of villas and tipped his head to Kurt so that he could get to work while Logan got the others settled in, sure to have the girls bunked up together again, of course.

And when Kurt had finished talking to the boys, he returned, grinning. "I'm sure it will just be a matter of days before you are bringing them back home with you," he told Logan and K.

"I doubt that somehow," Logan replied. "You two stayin' the night, or are you in a rush to get back to the elfling business? Cause I got a couple bottles of sake … "

Kurt chuckled. "I'm sure Kate can survive one more night before we go back to our elfling business," he teased.

"If it makes you feel better: you leave in the morning, it'll be night when you 'port back," Logan teased.

"Ah, that _does _make it more attractive," Kurt laughed outright.

"Sweet little amateurs," K told him as she kissed Kurt's cheek. "Limiting yourself to nighttime hours …"

"Ah, well, we _do _have fully-grown, teleporting little ones to deal with," Kurt teased.

"So … they catch you once, they'll leave you alone, I'm sure," she countered.

"Please." Kurt laughed. "I'm still trying to keep Krissy from even _thinking _about such things."

"Can't lock her up in a convent unless she wants to go," K sang out.

"Ah, but she is a princess, and I've heard they like towers," Kurt practically sang back to her.

"Don't let her get to you," Logan laughed, pulling Kurt outside with the sake in his hand.

Kurt chuckled at that as he draped his arm over Logan's shoulders. "But she's so fun to play with _mein Freund_. You married well," he teased.

"I'm gonna have to agree," Logan said as he poured out the first of their drinks, kicking off their little celebration properly.

…..

German to English:

_Warum sollte er das tun? - _Why would he do that?


	13. You Snooze, You Lose, Chance

After about a week in Japan, Krissy and Kurt had finally come back to Westchester, both of them in high spirits after spending time with their respective best friends.

And, of course, Krissy's good mood didn't go unnoticed.

"Good to see you again," Charlie said with a warm smile as she leaned over to pull Krissy into a hug. "And you're so much happier!"

"You are _so _mooching off of my mood," Krissy teased.

"I so am," Charlie agreed.

Krissy laughed at that and returned the hug, though she didn't get much further before Chance came down to grab a popsicle from the freezer — and then grinned when he saw Krissy.

"Hey, you're back!"

"Well spotted!" she teased before she teleported over to wrap him up in a hug. "Sorry I was out of contact. There was _horrible _reception at the islands. Which were gorgeous, by the way."

Chance shook his head at her. "Of course they were."

"And so were the lanterns at the festival," Krissy continued, grinning even wider when Chance looked properly jealous. "And you _know _that's the kind of thing they've been up to this whole time without us!"

"Yeah. Of course they were," Chance said, this time with a little smirk.

"Not to mention the ninjas," Krissy said, though now her smile had moved on to something a little more mischievous.

Chance's jaw dropped at that, and he didn't bother to hide his jealousy in the least. "What?"

"Oh, yeah, I should have led with that, shouldn't I?" Krissy teased, her tail swaying behind her the way it always did when she was highly entertained.

"They've been fighting ninjas this whole time?"

Krissy couldn't help but giggle at the look on Chance's face, and she patted his shoulder consolingly. "It's alright. I'm sure your career as Tour Guide Ken was just as wonderful."

"You are cruel," he said, shaking his head at her.

"It has to come—"

"Has to come out sometimes, yeah, yeah, you say that about everything, but I don't think you _try _to hold it in," Chance said, still shaking his head at her.

Krissy grinned at him. "Yeah, what can I say?"

Chance shook his head at her before he wrapped her up in another hug. "Did you get my email?"

She smiled and hugged him back. "I did. Sorry to hear about your breakup. You okay?" she asked, glad that he couldn't see her smirking when he was hugging her — though Charlie saw it and didn't bother to hide the knowing look she was giving Krissy that made her blush bright, bright purple.

"You know, I'm actually really fine," he said. "She… was kind of a jerk."

"It's alright," Krissy promised. "Maybe next time you'll date someone nice."

"Yeah, you know…" He let out his breath. "Let's just go camp out under the stars, huh? We can get everyone and make s'mores."

Krissy smirked. "Well, I guess it wouldn't kill me to do that twice in the same week."

"Okay, okay, I get it. You had a blast in Japan. You're _evil_."

"For having fun?"

"Yes."

"You're weird." She grinned at him and bumped his shoulder with hers. "But let's go camping tomorrow night. I'm so, so jet lagged. _Again_."

"You did it to yourself," he pointed out with a little laugh.

"And I'm not even sorry. At all."

* * *

It was the night before classes, but the Howletts still weren't in yet — which was the source of anxiety for Annie over class planning, of course. Not to mention Scott, who was irritated when he saw the jet _finally _come in around the same time Chance and Charlie had finally gone to bed after spending half the night watching movies and teasing each other.

"Typical," he muttered under his breath, though he headed down to the hangar all the same to catch them. After all, there were two new kids entering the school — and he wanted to know if there was anything Logan hadn't included in the very short correspondences while he was out.

He was sure there was plenty.

Still, with how late it was, it was more a matter of steering the new kids to a room and sharing a quick word and then heading to bed. He'd be sure to track down Logan in the evening or during one of the class breaks.

* * *

The Howlett family had gotten in very late after many, _many _delays and unintentionally spending the entire summer in Japan and Madripoor. Naturally, after such a busy summer, the family as a whole really could have used a vacation. It was past midnight when they arrived, but they were so used to operating on the Tokyo time zone that all of them were wide awake — and perfectly able to get the new kids they'd picked up settled into their rooms after a very short chat with Scott, who was oh, so clearly waiting for Logan to return.

Elin tried to settle in and relax. She really did. But it just wasn't working out for her, and when it was actually time to get ready to go to _class_, she was much quieter and slower moving than she normally would have been. To make matters more interesting, she'd finally gotten to a point where she didn't really want her hair pulled back into braids anymore, and as she watched her mother fix Sadie and Malin's hair, she realized exactly how much she didn't want to do that.

When K glanced over to her, she shook her head and quietly told her mother she wanted to wear it down for a change. K smiled her way and gave her oldest a kiss on top of her head before Elin picked up her schedule and gathered her notebook to head to class.

Since she'd been up all night, she'd been sure to skip coffee and breakfast in hopes of staying awake until lunchtime, though she was curious on how in the world combat and self-defense were going to go after lunch when she knew her dad was behind not only on rest but healing too.

The last little hit of ninjas on the island had been no fun at all when they rushed to get the two monks out of the sanctuary that Logan had brought them to, but … Elin found herself giving Itsuko and Kaito a little wave just the same when she saw them outside of Kate's English class, even though she knew they were a little uneasy about her family.

Though both of them had been in a Buddhist temple hidden deeply in the wilds, Itsuko was from Osaka originally, and Kaito from Tokyo — and both knew English pretty well. But when they called out to her in a very tired greeting, she took just a moment to chat with them in Japanese.

"Oh, hey!" Chance called out to the group, coming over with a crooked, warm smile. "You must be the kids that came in last night."

Elin turned to glance up at him with one eyebrow raised. "That's them alright," she said before she gestured to the two boys and introduced them all. "Itsuko is a year ahead of you, and Kaito is in your class, Chance."

It took Chance a moment to blink out of his surprise, since, clearly, he hadn't recognized Elin. She had grown a few inches, and she _never _wore her hair down. "Right." He stared at her for a second before he cleared his throat. "Um. Right. Yeah. I'm Chance," he said, turning to the boys and only occasionally glancing back at Elin like he couldn't quite believe it was her.

"You boys should compare class schedules," Elin said, tipping her chin up to the three of them.

"You don't want to compare?" Chance asked. "You never know. We might have self-defense or something together."

"I doubt it, but sure," she said with a shrug before she opened her notebook and handed him her schedule.

Chance lit up when he looked over her schedule. "Hey, look, see? We have riding together. And… hey! Self-defense _and _combat. Sying's in those too — he got in yesterday."

"James is in the same self-defense, so … hopefully you won't get too overwhelmed with too many of us," she said with a smirk. "That's another way of saying that I'm probably stealing your partner."

Chance laughed at that. "No fair. I've been enjoying taking down losers with him."

"We'll see how Mom and Dad structure it," she replied with a shrug as she held her hand out for her schedule. "But … I have to go fall asleep in class."

"Right, yeah. I'll see you later," he said quickly, grinning crookedly before he turned to Itsuko. "Math's close to history. I can show you where yours is if you want."

"Do you show everyone new around?" Itsuko asked. "Or is it just us?"

"It's pretty much everybody," Chance promised. "There's another new guy, Nolan — he's pretty cool. He already walked the school, though. And I know you guys just got in last night."

Itsuko thanked him profusely for the help, and the two boys parted company, at least for a few classes. But when Itsuko took a seat next to Chance in science, Nolan quickly dropped in on Chance's other side with a winning smile.

"So. Are most of the girls returning students, or are there a lot of new girls?" Nolan asked.

Chance looked surprised by the question for a second before he shrugged. "There's always some new girls every semester. Probably… a quarter of the kids?"

"Alright, but I'm kind of hoping you can tell me about one of them," Nolan told him quietly.

Chance grinned. "Okay. Shoot."

"I had a class with this really pretty dark-haired girl … she's got blue eyes, and her hair is almost down to her waist … she's in a blue dress. Have you seen her?"

Chance's smile had slipped by the time Nolan finished his description, and he swallowed. "Oh," he said. "That ... ah ... that's…. That's Elin. She's Wolverine's daughter."

Nolan paused and turned his way for a moment. "You're kidding me."

Chance shook his head. "Nope. Elin Howlett. I mean, I'd know — we grew up together."

Nolan was staring ahead at the chalkboard and nodding his head thoughtfully. "Well then, I guess you can tell me if she's single."

Chance nearly swallowed his tongue as he stared at Nolan. "I… uh… yeah. She… doesn't really… I don't think she's ever really… been _interested _in anyone."

Nolan nodded and started to smile. "Then I guess she doesn't have a type yet, right? That's good."

"I'm… really not… She's kind of my best friend, and I'm pretty sure there's some kind of code here…" Chance said with a frown.

"Well, I won't ask for any insider information, then, if that's what you're worried about," Nolan said, but then he paused. "Unless _you're_ interested …"

Chance looked bright red. "I…"

But before Chance could flounder much more in place, class was called to order, and at least for the time being, the subject was dropped as the kids all immersed themselves in Dr. McCoy's class.

But as soon as class was over, and the boys were partway out of the door, Nolan hit him again. "Are you going to ask her out?"

Chance looked clearly like he'd rather not be having this conversation as he opened his mouth and closed it a few times. "I… don't…. We're just friends."

"Great," Nolan said with a grin. "Wish me luck, then."

"I… okay." Chance watched Nolan leave the other direction and simply started shaking his head. "Stupid," he muttered under his breath and kicked the floor.

As it turned out, though, Nolan didn't catch up to Elin until self-defense, and Chance wasn't sure if it was better or worse that all the kids had to change for class, though she and James were already chatting away at the far side of the classroom as she pulled her hair back into a high ponytail.

Nolan walked over toward the two of them, all confidence and smiles as he introduced himself, and both of the Howlett kids watched him with what had to be trademarked poker faces. Before he could make his move, Logan and K came in and called the group to order with the simple direction of pairing off — though they were sure to tell Elin, James, Chance, and Sying to pick someone they didn't know.

"You're already ahead of them; don't make 'em too miserable," K explained as the kids found new partners — and of course, Nolan had asked Elin to join him, confident that this was a simple matter of blocking easy punches. Plenty of time for him to get acquainted.

They were just into the stick warm ups when Nolan started trying to chat her up a little bit. Trying whatever he could think of to get a smile. When they moved to blocks, he asked her outright. "Wanna go out sometime?"

Elin stopped what she was doing and crinkled up her nose at him. "I don't know you. No. No, I do not." He looked honestly crestfallen and let his hands fall to his sides a moment before Logan called out in Japanese to his more advanced students to demonstrate — and a split second later, Nolan was flat on the ground with his arm twisted up behind his back. "Try working for a date and I'll consider it."

"New kid wants a concussion," James muttered to Chance from where they were working nearby.

"If he's smart, he'll figure that out. Otherwise… can't say much for the future of his IQ," Chance muttered back with a smirk.

"I guess we'll just watch and see," James replied. "If Mom and Dad are entertained, these assignments will be more or less it. That's what they were talking about earlier." James grinned at his sparring partner — a returning student from last year that absolutely did not want to be stuck with James throwing him around like a rag doll. "Mom wanted her to be paired up with an overly big guy. You know… practice."

Chance frowned at that and glanced over at Elin and Nolan. "Great," he said in a monotone.

The class continued in more or less the same way, though if Nolan wanted the chance to talk with Elin a little more afterward, he was sorely disappointed. This time, another 'new' kid — to his estimation — showed up to talk with her.

"Hey, Elin!"

"Sying!" she said, turning his way with a broad smile. "I saw you helping that boy. You were going easy on him."

Sying grinned and wrapped her up in a hug. "Hey, not everyone learns by repeated concussion," he teased. "Would be more fun if Krissy was in this class too, but I understand she's got rehearsal. She told me she had to do some rearranging with her schedule at the last minute so she could go out for the musical."

"She figures she'll be getting enough with the after class karate group," Elin said, nodding.

"Not to mention the archery and sword fighting," Sying agreed. "I signed up for archery, and she laughed at me, can you believe that?"

"I can," she agreed, nodding. "She's like that. I'm skipping archery this time around. But only because Mom and Dad are teaching me to shoot off of horseback. Trick shots … fun stuff."

"Well, Dad got me some energy weapons while we were on Hala, so I don't _need _a bow, but…" He shrugged.

"But if you get trapped in the stone age, it might be useful," Elin teased.

He grinned at her and nodded. "Exactly. I already promised Chance I'd show him how they work. I have to get Dad to overwrite them, because they're genetically coded."

"Good," she said, nodding. "Mom was talking about getting him something from Q. You know James is spending all his mornings there now, right?"

"That's a good idea," Sying agreed. "And yeah, I heard about the genius mornings." He grinned James' way and waved.

"Not what they're called," James called back as he turned his back to Sying and kept picking with Chance as the two of them decided what the best way to deal with Nolan was.

Sying shook his head at his friends and grinned at Elin. "Well, tell that to Krissy. That's what she's calling them already."

"I'll leave that to James to fight over, I'm still tired from the trip," she told him before she gave him a quick hug and headed for the door.

"See you later!" Sying called after her with a crooked grin before he rushed off to go catch up with Krissy after her rehearsal was over.

"He's hopeless," James said, watching Sying go, but then he turned and watched Chance with a totally neutral expression, waiting for him to catch up.

"Krissy… isn't interested," Chance said, shaking his head. "Kinda sucks when that happens."

"You are _clueless_," James said, crossing his arms for a moment before he shook his head. "But it's a good show all the same. So. Thanks for that."

"Yeah, glad to entertain. What, should I have hit Nolan first?"

"Now _why _would you do a thing like that?" James asked with a totally false quizzical look.

Chance rolled his eyes at James. "You are not fooling anyone, you know."

"I wasn't trying to," he said, shrugging. "So, is this how it's going to be forever? Because the pining … oh my God … the pining."

"I'm _trying _to date around," Chance pointed out. "It's not my fault she's not interested. I'm trying to get over it, okay?"

James stared at him open-mouthed for a minute in sheer disbelief. "Oh my God you really are stupid."

Chance shook his head and hit James in the shoulder. "Yeah, yeah, I get it. I'm an idiot, I've been told."

"You really, really don't," James said. "But I, too, have been sworn by Charlie not to interfere too much."

"Betrayed by my own sister," Chance said, tipping his head back.

"It's not her fault you're slow. And blind. And hopeless. And … _and _a coward."

"Hey now." Chance crossed his arms. "That's just not true."

"It is in _this _case," James said. "Sure … you'd go diving into a fight head first. But this? Jeez."

"It's called being _considerate_."

"Of _what_?" James asked.

"Of other people's feelings!"

"Like Nolan? You worried he won't get a fair shake?"

"I don't care about Nolan," Chance said, waving his hand. "But Elin isn't interested, and I'm not going to make things weird. I like being her friend."

"Which is probably why you think she's not interested," James muttered under his breath at a level he knew Chance couldn't hear.

"Come on, James. Let's just… get changed."

"As long as you keep your eyes on your side of the locker room, that's fine. Since you're so confused."

"Alright, you're just being ridiculous now."

"Just want to make sure you're _friends _with the right sibling. That's all."

"What, I can't be friends with both of you? Come on." Chance shook his head.

James let out a long, almost groaning noise as he covered his face with both hands. "How … _how _can you be this slow?"

"If you're trying to tell me you're interested, I'm flattered, but…" Chance grinned at James with a crooked, teasing smile.

"Babydoll, you are so not my type," James shot right back. "Keep dreaming."


	14. Learning Experience

"Copper."

Erik smiled as he opened his hand to show Magda the copper wires that he was holding. "Very good," he said, his tone obviously pleased as he moved his hand, and the copper wires twisted themselves into an 'M' and hung on the thin strand of sterling silver that he'd had Magda identify earlier. The necklace hung itself around her neck, and she positively beamed up at him.

He was showing her how to use her powers, naturally, but it was more than just the usual control and finesse. He wanted her to know all the finer points, all the things that Lorna had never been interested in learning. And for as smart as Magda was, she was positively soaking up all the information he was giving her.

For today's lesson, that included learning to reach out with her powers to see what different metals felt like. Each of them had their own individual flavor, their own feeling when she reached out with them. Eventually, if she practiced, she would be able to do what both Erik and Lorna had done on occasion and reach out to find K and Logan, for example, simply by the adamantium in their skeletons.

He wanted her to be able to use everything, right down to the iron in her blood, and he was well aware of the clock ticking over his head. He'd never truly recovered from that last stroke — he still needed the cane, since holding himself up by his own powers was becoming far too draining — and he wanted to make sure that he passed on as much as he could to his granddaughter.

"You're getting faster," Erik said with a smile as he pulled out one more sample from his pocket for her to identify.

"I've been practicing," Magda said with a smile to match his before she closed her eyes again to concentrate on what he had in his hand.

This time, the name of the metal didn't come as quickly to her, and she paused for a long time, biting her lip and trying to 'see' the metal that he had in his hand. Finally, she gave up and shook her head, peeking her eyes open at her grandfather with a perfectly open look of confusion. "Okay, I give up."

He smiled at her warmly and showed her the thin piece of adamantium, placing it gently in her hand. "This is adamantium," he explained. "You should get used to how it feels, even if it's rare."

"This is what's in Logan and K, right?" she asked, examining the metal.

"Yes," he told her honestly. "Which is why I'm showing it to you now, away from them." He smiled lightly. "It is an interesting metal to manipulate, and I want you to be able to — but I don't want any accidents either."

"I'm not going to move the metal inside them," Magda said with a small frown as she set the thin piece of metal down.

"You may need to," Erik said gently. "What will you do if they are injured and you can't carry them out? How will you know how to look for them after I am gone? The team has asked for my help and your mother's help before on their behalf; there's no reason you can't do the same." He squeezed her hand with his. "That is why I asked K not to be here for this session. I want you to get used to it without risking her. Can you do that for me?"

Magda nodded quietly to herself before she turned her attention to the thin piece of metal in her hands, bending it and pulling it in various directions, getting used to the feel of it with her powers. Every metal felt different when she manipulated it, though they were all equally easy if the metal was pure.

She was still learning how to deal with things that were not pure metal, how to pull the metal as well as the rest of an object, instead of just yanking the metal _out_, like she'd done with no less than three different tea sets. May had assured her that it was no problem, but she did still feel bad about it.

And in the living room, Charlie was sitting with Aunt May as the two of them enjoyed their own tea and chatted about life, as usual. This time, since K hadn't come with them, Annie was there, and the conversation had turned, of course, to their favorite books.

It was something Charlie had inherited from her mother — her love of reading, especially classic love stories. Jane Austen was a favorite, though Charlie had hated _Vanity Fair _when she found it at a bookstore. It had _looked _like something she would like to read… until she really got into it and found that it was more vapid than she had the patience for.

May was just suggesting a few books that she had read growing up — and Charlie had every intention of looking them up — when Charlie was distracted by the feelings coming out of the kitchen, where Magda and Erik were. Magda was suddenly… wary.

Charlie frowned and excused herself from the conversation before she slipped into the kitchen to see that Magda was studying a piece of metal, and she cleared her throat. "Everything okay in here?" she asked.

Magda looked up quickly and gave her cousin a small smile. "Yes, we were just … practicing."

"What are you working on?" Charlie asked, still a little unsure why Magda had been so concerned before. She wanted to make sure that her younger cousin was alright, after all.

"I've just never worked with adamantium before," Magda explained, holding out the little piece of metal.

Charlie's eyebrows shot up as the understanding hit her, and she glanced to Erik for a moment before she nodded and gave her cousin a small smile. "Oh, so you can join search parties with me," she said.

"What?" Magda scrunched up her nose at Charlie.

"Well, I can find people when I listen for their 'song'," Charlie explained. "Everyone has a different one, and when Mr. Sinister kidnapped me, Rachel and I figured out that I can find people even when there are telepathic barriers in place." She smiled. "Those barriers keep out telepaths, not empaths. We're _just _different enough that it works."

"I didn't know that," Magda said, both of her eyebrows raised, while Erik looked proud to hear it.

"Well, I don't talk about it much," Charlie said. "I'm not going to be an X-Man." She gestured wordlessly to a seat, and Erik nodded before she sat down. "But that doesn't mean I'm not going to help when I can. I can find people — or know when they're hurting."

"Both of you can do such good with your powers," Erik agreed warmly.

Charlie beamed. "That's the plan."

* * *

"So, how's Westchester treating you?"

Gerry grinned as he dropped his backpack over the side of the couch in Avengers Tower. He'd just gotten done with the first week of class, and he was thoroughly enjoying himself. And he knew it showed. "Really well. When are you coming back?"

"Hey, I come visit!"

"_Visit_," Gerry repeated. "Come on, Amazon. You can't tell me you don't miss it. That place is a blast!"

"It is," she agreed. "And I've already talked to my uncle about maybe doing a class… I just don't know that I'm ready. Professionally or emotionally."

"Geez, I'm just teasing you, Amazon. I don't need to sit down on the big red couch and go over your life plan with you," Gerry said, though he gave her a hug all the same. "You're amazing as an Avenger; you know that, right?"

"Aww, love you too, Ger," Leslie Ann said, pulling him into a hug.

Gerry hugged her back — and then broke into a grin and pushed her back at the shoulders with a high-pitched "eww, cooties!" at exactly the same time that Nikki Barton walked into the room.

"Cooties!" Nikki repeated delightedly — and promptly fell apart giggling. "That's soooo gross!"

And really, how could Leslie Ann have any other reaction that to grab Nikki up and pepper him with kisses? He was asking for it.

* * *

It hadn't taken Nolan long after the first week or so of class to get with the program and start actually working in class. If it wasn't Elin handing him his backside a dozen times every session, then it was her parents stepping in to show her how to make her takedowns of him worse that got him moving to defend himself better.

He still couldn't manage to block her attacks right, but at least he was trying. He'd thought that his invulnerable power set would be to his advantage … until he realized that the Howletts kept their self-defense and combat classes at a disadvantage by using dampener fields in class. He felt every hit, strike, and slam as the tiny little raven-haired girl calmly put him on the ground time after time.

Nolan was on the ground after Elin had once again put him there with what looked like minimal effort on her part when she offered him a hand up. "You're really not doing too bad. But I've been training with my parents since I was old enough to throw a punch," Elin told him quietly before she gave him a soft smile. "The fact that you haven't given up means a lot, actually."

Nolan was taken off-guard by her encouragement and couldn't help but return the smile. "Do you think you might be able to tutor me? _If _you have any free time, that is."

"You could use it," she said, clearly teasing him as she took a ready position again.

They met up from then on every Thursday afternoon once classes were out. It was the only time they had where one or the other wasn't busy, and she wasn't willing to drop the little time she had with her close friends in favor of coaching him. But he proved himself to be a good pupil almost right away. Halfway through their lesson, once again, she took him down, but for the first time, he managed to grab her ankle and yank her down with him. It was unexpected — and not something that he'd been taught.

"Where did you pick that up?" Elin asked, propping herself up on one elbow as Nolan smiled at her.

"I was watching the last demonstration your folks gave, and that was how your dad took your mom down. I don't know what it's called—"

"Doesn't matter, that was done right," she replied with a grin before they dove back into their work.

When the coaching session was over and the two of them were ready to part company — Nolan had a report to do, and Elin was meeting up with the group to watch a movie — Nolan took just a moment before he simply stopped her, pulling her wrist to get her to face him before he stepped in and gave her a kiss.

It certainly wasn't what she expected, but … after half a second, she just … went with it and returned it. And that got a broad grin out of the young man. "See you at the trail ride," he said before he headed out, leaving her wondering what exactly this was supposed to mean.

Elin shook her head and headed for the showers, intent on washing up and getting the whole coaching session out of her head. She'd just met up with Krissy, and the two of them were on their way to find the boys, when there was a shout and both girls looked over to see Nolan grinning broadly and waving their way.

"I thought you were kicking his butt in class," Krissy said, leaning in closer to Elin, who couldn't help but smirk a little to herself.

"I was … I _am_, but … apparently he likes it, because he just kissed me after our tutoring session was over."

Krissy dropped her jaw, her eyes dancing as much as her tail behind her. "No way!" she said in a delighted whisper.

"You're not going to freak out on me, are you?" Elin asked.

"Oh, why would I do that?" Krissy teased, still grinning at her. "Did you kiss him back?"

"Well … yeah. It wasn't a bad thing."

Krissy giggled and simply wrapped her arm around Elin's shoulder to give her a quick squeeze. "Okay, so spill. Is he a good kisser?" she teased.

"You're ridiculous," Elin decided.

"This is an important question!" Krissy insisted. "I mean, _I've _never kissed anyone, so obviously, I need to know! You're the older one here."

"Well based on that logic, I would need to do more research," Elin chuckled.

Krissy gave her the most dramatic look of surprise she could manage. "Oh, really? Is that so? Oh, darn. I guess you'll just have to be happy in order to help me out."

"Like you need help," Elin said. "I haven't missed that one of the new boys has been watching you. A lot."

Krissy shrugged up both shoulders with a coy smile. "Watching and acting are two _very _different things," she pointed out.

"Nolan is much bolder than the boys we've been around," Elin pointed out. "And Kaito is _sweet._"

Krissy grinned at her friend. "Most of the guys we know are _sweet_," she countered.

"Yes, but Kaito is sweet and _shy_, and it's adorable."

Krissy laughed. "Okay, so you're on Team Kaito, I take it?" she teased.

"I think … if you think he's cute, I am," Elin said diplomatically. "What do you think of Nolan, anyhow?"

"I think he's kind of… alright?" Krissy said, scrunching her nose up as she thought about it. "I don't know. I haven't really paid him a lot of attention. He's nice, though. And dark hair is always cute."

"Well, he's going on the trail ride this weekend, if you're in …"

"Oh, of course," Krissy said without hesitating. "I have to approve, obviously!"

When they met up with the boys, Krissy was still giggling and needling for details at the most ridiculous moments — entirely out of the blue, she said, to get a more honest answer and to get Elin off-guard.

"I'm not going to be off-guard if you're _telling_ me you're trying to catch me off-guard," Elin laughed.

"Ah, that's what you think!" Krissy laughed, still grinning lazily.

"Do we really want to know what you two are plotting?" Sying asked as the girls caught up to the guys.

"Probably not," Elin said as Krissy nodded slowly.

"You never know; we might be able to help," Chance offered.

"I doubt either one of you would want to help with my research," Elin chuckled as Krissy burst out into giggles.

The boys glanced at each other and shared a look that clearly said they weren't following anything that was happening — but they wanted to know. "Oh, come on," Chance said with a winning smile. "We can take it."

"I doubt that," Elin said, shaking her head. "It's not the kind of thing either of you would want to do."

Krissy was still giggling as she leaned over Elin's shoulder. "I dunno; maybe _I _could do a little research," she whispered low before falling apart in giggles all over again.

"Okay, now you're both just being cruel," Sying said, shaking his head at them, since he could hear the whispering and giggles just fine. "At least tell us who the lab rats are so we can help hold them down?"

But that just had Krissy laughing even harder and holding onto Elin for support. "Oh — oh that's not — that's not necessary," she managed to say between bursts of laughter.

"What movie are we watching?" Elin asked, trying to shift the conversation.

"Thought we'd watch _Sahara_," Chance said.

"I'll grab some snacks," Elin offered. "While Krissy tries to breathe properly again."

"I'll help," Chance offered. "Pretty sure there's a few two-liters leftover from Kaleb's birthday party we can finish off."

Elin nodded, and the two of them headed off to start picking out things. And they got everything. Popcorn and pretzels, the M&M's that Annie had hidden on the top shelf, and just to irritate Krissy, the jar of Japanese pickles that they'd brought back from Japan that Krissy had hated. "Something special for her," Elin explained.

"Is it related to the 'research' you guys are doing?" Chance couldn't help but ask with a grin.

"No, it's not," Elin said with a little smirk. "But it might get her to _stop_ her nonsense. I make one joke … and she latches on with both hands and her tail."

"You know that's how elves work, right?" he teased. "Or are you just now realizing this? Poor thing," he added, laughing and shaking his head.

"No, I got the primer," she shot back. "Trouble all the time."

"Probably why we all get along so well," he pointed out.

"Could be," she agreed, then decided to switch the subject. "How are _your _classes going so far?"

"Oh, great," he said, grinning widely. "I mean, obviously the self-defense and combat classes are the best, but Charlie and I have English together — just to have _one _class together — so that's fun too."

"Dad was talking about cutting down the combat class to just the serious kids," Elin said. "So that would cut a lot of people out."

"Well, my dad says it'll get easier when that school in Europe goes up," Chance said.

"That should be good. Dad's getting irritated with the not-serious people trying to use his class for _other _reasons."

"It's alright; we're old enough that you can admit it's make-out class," Chance teased.

She blushed for just a moment at that and then nodded slowly. "Only if you don't get caught."

Chance stopped and raised an eyebrow at her. "What do you — you been sneaking kisses, El?" he asked in a tone she hadn't heard him use before.

"Not in class," she said, shaking her head. "I wouldn't do that."

He stared at her. "But…."

"That's what Krissy was going on about," she told him. "She asked if Nolan was a good kisser, and I told her I needed more research to answer her."

"Oh." Chance was still staring at her with his lips slightly parted.

"It was just a stupid joke."

"Uh-huh." He nodded slowly and shifted the soda bottles. "Well. Okay. That's ... well."

"I don't even know if I like him," Elin said, shaking her head as she gathered up the last of their supplies. "It's ridiculous."

"Yeah." He nodded quietly. "You'll, um, you'll figure it out, I'm sure."

"Yeah, not like there's a line of boys interested in me, though," she muttered before she pushed the door open and led the way to where they were getting their movies set up, leaving Chance walking behind her looking totally stunned.

* * *

Krissy hadn't missed the way Chance was acting around Elin lately, and that more than anything was really the final nail in the coffin, as far as she was concerned. She was sure that was why he hadn't taken an interest in her, so she decided to try and move on and flirt with other boys.

And Elin _had _mentioned that Kaito was watching her. She hadn't noticed it before because, well, she wasn't looking to flirt with anybody else besides Chance. But now? She had definitely noticed.

"Well, why not?" she muttered to herself, straightening her shoulders. "He's sweet and cute. Could be fun." With that, she nodded to herself before she teleported over to where Kaito was — half the student population was out on the lawn, spread out over the sprawling grounds and taking advantage of the nice fall weather to do homework, hang out with friends, and goof around.

"What're you working on?" she asked after the smoke had cleared, dropping down to sit next to him with a smile and her feet kicked up behind her.

He startled only slightly but gave her a broad grin as he took a moment to find the right words. "Um … finishing up my literature reading," he answered, still smiling her way. He gestured to his notebook that was filled with kanji. "Then … translate what I wrote."

"Oh, no wonder you spend so much time working on homework," Krissy said, peering over at his notebook. "You have a whole other step in there."

"Easier to think in Japanese what I want to say, but making it into English is harder."

"Well, I don't know Japanese — well, much," Krissy amended. "If it was German, I could help with translating."

"I've been having Elin read it over before I hand it in. She's been good to help with some of the little things that don't translate well." He gave her a smile. "Unless you have free time and are very bored too?"

"Oh, I make it a point to never be bored," Krissy said, waving her hand. "Free time? Oh yeah, I have it. Bored? Never."

"Oh," he looked a little like he was trying to find a way to relate to that. "Maybe when I get better with English then?"

She tipped her head to the side. "What do you mean?" she asked. "I'm not bored right _now_. You don't have to be fluent or anything."

"Oh. I just meant to do something more fun …" He gestured at his notebook. "This is not fun for you."

She smiled. "Well, that could be fun," she agreed. "Do you have any free time, or is it all translating?" she asked, her tail swaying behind her and betraying how entertained she was.

He laughed lightly and nodded his head. "Yes. Free time on weekends, and I have no after school classes — yet."

"Oh, well, I would suggest drama, but you're too quiet," she said, still with a teasing smile. "Maybe archery. It's _so _fun."

His eyebrows went up just a bit. "I can do archery." He gestured to the field where the targets were still set up. "I did archery in Japan."

"You did?" Krissy's smile was threatening to split her face. "No way. Show me."

He nodded and closed up his book before he got to his feet and let her lead the way. He explained the difference between the bow that Kate had out and the ones he'd used back home — half of which was in Japanese of course — before he drew back, aimed entirely without raising the bow to eye level, and sunk in the first arrow an inch off of center. "This is not the same as home, but … I can work with it, I think."

"I bet if you ask my mom, she'll find you the kind of bow you're used to," Krissy assured him. "She'll bend over backwards to help kids who are interested in archery."

"Yes?" he asked, looking a little surprised. "I thought the requirement would be to do it their way…"

Krissy shook her head. "Mama knows the importance of the right bow. When she first started, she was using the other Hawkeye's. When she got her own, it was a world of difference. She tells that story to the beginner's archery classes to tell them to be true to their own aim."

"And she can find a _kyudo_?"

"I'll ask her to," Krissy promised. "If she can't, Logan can find it for her if she asks him."

He stopped and pursed his lips for a moment, thinking it over. "Mmmm. I think archery teacher would be smarter to ask."

Krissy giggled. "Yes, that's my mother," she explained patiently. "I know it's easier to see the resemblance to my father, but…"

"No, you have her cheekbones," he replied quickly. "And through the eyes." He was smiling just a bit at that. "Easy to see."

Krissy turned a slightly deeper purple. "Most people just see the fur and the yellow glow."

"Then … they are not looking."

She flushed again and couldn't stop smiling down at her hands. "You're sweet," she said quietly.

"And you are very pretty," he continued, still smiling her way.

She grinned at that. "Do you — do you want to go to the Halloween party with me?" she blurted out.

"Yes," he said, still smiling. "What is that?"

"It's a costume party with plenty of candy and dancing," she explained.

"Yes, good," he said, nodding.

"It's supposed to be a holiday. There's a whole background to it, but I can't really remember it," she admitted. "But nowadays, it's just the chance to dress up."

"Okay. That could be fun."

"I'm going to be a pirate," she added. "I have a long coat and a three-sided hat and everything."

"Does everyone go as a pirate?"

"No, you can wear any costume you want. My sister is going to be a princess, and my brothers are both going to be Disney villains. Kade is going as Hades — he's got the most hilarious blue hair ever."

"Oh! We have a parade. The last one I went to, there were many, many zombies."

"Oh yeah, there's always plenty of zombies," she agreed. "I'm not really a fan, though."

He nodded his head. "I'll find something."

She grinned and picked out her own bow. "Alright. That — that should be fun. I can't wait to see it."

The two of them simply spent the next little while shooting targets as Kaito explained the differences in the bow he was used to and told her about the parade — while she told him about how she would spend some afternoons with her dad fighting pirates and learning fencing on top of archery from her mom. By the time they were losing the light — and both of them had to get back to homework — Krissy was grinning to herself and couldn't help but teleport straight to where she knew Elin would be getting out of her workout with James after their lessons with their dad.

"Ellie, how come you didn't tell me about Kaito _sooner_?" she demanded, playfully hitting her friend in the arm.

"Um … you met him in Japan," she pointed out. "I thought you knew."

"I didn't know he was an _archer_!" Krissy shook her head. "This is important information to have, Elin!"

"Well, I didn't have that information either," she defended. "We just talked about what city he was from."

"Well, he's _good,_" Krissy said, grinning widely. "And — and he's going with me to the Halloween party."

"Will there be kissing?" Elin asked with a smirk.

"Oh, um. I don't know," Krissy said, turning bright purple. "He just… he just does a lot of smiling at me, honestly."

"Because he thinks you're so _kawaii_," she said.

"I don't know what that means, and you know it," Krissy said, flushing deeper.

"It means you're cute and charming," she said with a giggle.

"Well, I _am_," Krissy said, drawing herself up a little taller.

"But you don't usually blush over it," Elin pointed out.

"I don't usually hear it from really cute boys," Krissy countered. She paused and thought it over. "I don't think anybody but our friends has ever said something like that to me."

"Well … lucky him to be the first to say something so obvious," Elin said.

Krissy laughed and playfully hit Elin in the shoulder again. "Yeah."

"No one says that stuff about me either," Elin said.

"What about Nolan?" Krissy asked, her head tipped to the side. "I'll have to withdraw my approval if he doesn't tell you something so _obvious_."

"We'll have to wait and see," she said.

"You should go with him to the Halloween party," Krissy decided. "If he doesn't tell you how gorgeous you are, then he's not worth keeping around."

"That's a fine idea, except I don't have anything planned for a costume," Elin told her. "I wasn't going to dress up this year."

"Oh, you can borrow one of mine," Krissy offered immediately. "I was Belle last year; I bet you'd look great! It's not even the big yellow dress; that would look _horrible _with purple. At least, the shades anyway."

"I don't know. I wear dresses all the time. But you know … ones I can move in? I'll find something," Elin replied.

Krissy grinned and wrapped her arm through Elin's. "This is going to be fun."


	15. Sorry Boys, You Were Too Slow

Of course, before the big Halloween party, the group of friends were sure to put aside time before the dance to have a birthday celebration with Sying, just a quick cake and present kind of affair, since he was excited about the dance too. The kids from the other schools were coming as well, and he couldn't wait to see his little siblings, since he'd never spent this long away from them before.

And once they did show up, it was a matter of Sying being totally tackled — and loving every second of it. Both of the twins had dressed up as Marvin the Martian, and with the helmet, it was impossible to tell them apart. And they weren't telling, either.

"Come on, Melody," Sying laughed. "How am I supposed to address you?"

"Good try, but I'm not saying!" the girl sang back to him. "I'm Marvin!"

"And I'm Marvin!" her sister agreed.

"And I'm Spartacus," Chance leaned over to whisper to Elin, just to get her to laugh — though he was dressed as Zorro for the evening.

"The mask doesn't suit you one bit," she told him. "But I do like the idea. Are you going to carve a 'Z' on Sying?"

"Not who I was thinking about, but I could," he said with a little smirk.

"Who were you thinking of?" Elin asked, turning to face him entirely so her fairy wings weren't in his face.

He shrugged. "I was just thinking if … if, you know, anybody's date gets fresh…"

She grinned at him and offered her hand. "Want to dance before everyone gets here?"

He beamed at that and nodded, offering her a bow first before he took her hand and they headed out to dance.

"Want to dance too?" Kari asked, tapping James on the shoulder and grinning, fully decked out in her Sleeping Beauty dress.

"Sure," he replied, though his costume didn't match hers at all — since he'd dressed up as Van Gogh, complete with paint smeared all over his outfit and hands. "Modge podge is the look tonight, right?"

"Hey, I like it," she said with a shrug. "It just means everyone gets to really _play_ instead of trying to match up." She grinned up at him. "I like the ear, by the way. Nice touch."

"Had to be done."

"And here I was hoping for an 'all the better to hear you with,'" she said, letting out a sigh of pretended disappointment.

"What's that?" he said _far _too loudly as they went out to dance with the growing group.

She giggled and stood on her toes to try to reach his ear. "I said 'not by the hair of my chinny chin chin'!"

"Oh, I'm not old enough to play Big Bad Wolf," he laughed.

She grinned at him. "Maybe later," she decided. "Besides, dancing is more fun anyway."

"Sure is," he said, pulling her into an arcing twirl.

The kids were already in great moods, then, by the time the little party turned into the bigger bash for the rest of the students and teachers from all the schools. Storm was going all out with the mood lighting and everything else, and the other teachers were getting in on the fun. Jubilee was Vanillope — with Noh as her Ralph — Kate and Kurt were reprising their Addams family routine — complete with kisses for every German phrase — and so forth as the rest of the group filled the floor.

"So, who's your date tonight?" Elin had to ask, still dancing with Chance, since she really hadn't bothered to look for Nolan yet.

"Oh, I don't… actually have a date," Chance admitted with a little blush.

"You're kidding," she said. "I thought you'd have this nailed down a long time ago."

"Well, there's no one that I wanted to ask," he explained sheepishly.

"I'm sorry there's no one you're interested in," she said. "New semester coming, though. Maybe someone will catch your eye."

He flushed slightly pink. "Well, I ... I mean. I _was _interested, but I was too slow…."

Elin glanced over her shoulder to where Krissy was spinning with Kaito before she met Chance's gaze. "She'll wise up and come around before you know it."

He bit his lip and let out a sigh. "No. That's okay. I'm happy that she's happy. That's what friends do," he said.

"Still … passing fancy," she said with a shrug.

"We'll see," he said, then shook his head. "But, you know what, it doesn't really matter. Right now, I just want to dance with my favorite fairy princess."

"I was wondering how long it would take before there was something said about my wings," she said with a bright smile.

"Hey, I like 'em," he said, grinning widely before he had to tease, "they make you look taller."

"Darn," she said. "I like being short."

"I like being tall," he laughed. "So I can see over you short people."

"Just because you like picking us short people up when we get our hugs," she said. "Remind us of how tiny we are."

"More fun that way," he agreed. "And you are _so_ tiny."

"Not as tiny as the other little fairy running around."

"Okay, but Malin's a baby? Doesn't count."

"You'd break her heart if she heard that," Elin teased. "You're her favorite Summers."

He grinned at that. "Really?"

"Oh sure," she said before she popped up to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Has to be like big sis all the time."

He flushed pink and couldn't stop grinning. "So I'm _your _favorite Summers?" he teased.

"Of course you are," she said, shaking her head.

"Well. You're my favorite Howlett," he said, still grinning.

"Smart boy," she said, nodding.

"Hey, guys!" Krissy called out, breaking into their conversation as she and Kaito came over. "Have you seen Kaito's costume, because it's _hilarious_." She gestured at her date, who was wearing what looked more or less like a chauffeur's uniform.

"Okay," Elin said, turning to watch the two of them. "What's the joke?"

Chance grinned. "He's Kato!" he said, and Kaito looked delighted. "You know, from the _Green Hornet_?"

"It's so _perfect_!" Krissy giggled.

"Very cool, Kaito," Elin said, nodding along.

"Where's your date, anyway?" Krissy asked, still grinning.

Elin's eyes widened for a second, and she turned to look for him. "Oh, looks like he's not here yet," she said. "He said he was coming as a knight."

"Sounds about right," Chance said quietly.

"We can find a place to sit down while he takes his time," Elin said. "Unless you wanted to dance again?"

"I think… let's dance, if that's okay," Chance said. "I mean, I don't have a date, so I probably won't dance the rest of the night anyway…"

"Oh, that's not true," Krissy said. "There's plenty of people. You could make friends with the LA and Chicago and Canadian kids!"

"Maybe I will while you girls are dancing," Chance said with a shrug. "But I think me and Sying and Gerry were going to help some of the younger kids with the apple bob."

"Oh, well if you had plans, I don't have to keep you from them," Elin said.

"What? And miss spending time with my favorite Howlett?" he teased.

"That would definitely be your loss, Favorite Summers," Elin agreed.

As Chance and Elin spun out onto the floor, Krissy shook her head. "And she thinks _I'm _slow," she muttered before she turned back to Kaito. "Want to dance — or we could do the donut toss or something?"

"I think I would like to dance a little more," Kaito said, and Krissy grinned at that as they spun out onto the floor as well.

* * *

Nolan, it turned out, was at the dance, but he wasn't looking for Elin — or, at least, he wasn't trying to get her away from Chance. He knew the group was close, so when he saw the two of them joking around on the dance floor, he went about his business for his intended plan without worrying too much — and sought out Kate, who was still taking her Morticia role very seriously.

"What are you doing way out here with us teachers when you could be out on the dance floor, dear?" she asked in a very Morticia-style, airy tone.

"I'm … more of a wallflower, to be honest," he replied with a grin. "And I wanted to ask you if you'd look over something I've been working on for my college applications."

"Of course," she said, turning a bit more serious as she straightened up. "You know you've got a few years."

"Oh, I know. I just want to lead with something impressive, and I'd like to get started now so that there's time to perfect it," he explained.

She raised both eyebrows, clearly curious. "Alright. Let's see what's so impressive you need five years to do it."

"I don't know if it's something that would apply, but … it's a story I've been writing. It's a historical fiction set in the era of cowboys and Indians." He gave her a sheepish smile. "Little more action than Laura Ingalls."

"I'd love to take a look," she said, smiling wider. "Have you got an outline — or are you more of an exploratory writer?"

"Oh, I've got the outline and a few chapters set," he said. "Rough, of course," he rested one hand at the back of his neck. "That's why I'm askin' now before it goes too far."

"You have plenty of time to develop it." She nodded. "You know, Miss Marvel was just a few years older than you when I read her first book. It's not that unusual."

"Really?" he said, looking genuinely surprised.

"She was in high school by then, but she'd been writing since she was your age," she said. "Why don't you bring it by my office and I'll take a look?" She paused. "I won't go easy on you."

"I just want it to be good," he told her.

"I'm sure it will be," she assured him. "Your essays are always well-thought-out, so if you write fiction that well, I'd love to see it."

He smiled her way and promised to bring the files by first thing on Monday, but when he got up and turned toward the dance floor, he had to pause at the way that Chance and Elin were grinning and laughing along while they spun.

The song was a fairly slow one, so Nolan decided it couldn't be that horrible to dance to, and he made his way across the floor to tap Chance on the shoulder and cut in. "You guys been having a little fun?" he asked as he pulled Elin over to him.

"Yeah, we always do," Chance said, frowning a bit before he shot Elin a smile. "Have fun, El. I'll be helping with the apple bob if you need me."

"You too, Sweet Summers," she called back as Nolan tried to start up a slow spin and started teasing about the fairy wings.

"Oh. That… that'll be fun," Krissy said under her breath, shaking her head as she and Kaito were sitting together on the outskirts of the dance floor, getting their breath from the faster songs they had been dancing to. She couldn't believe that her best friend couldn't see what was going on … or maybe she did and liked the territorial look. Either way, Krissy couldn't help rolling her eyes at the alpha dogging going on.

But it wasn't long before Elin and Nolan came over and took a seat at their table. "So … what's the big plan?"

"Oh, you know. Dancing. Sugar…." Krissy said.

"I'm not a big fan of dancing," Nolan said. "What else do you do here?"

"Well, this _is _a ball, sorta," Krissy pointed out. "I mean, we could all hang out and talk… there's apple bobbing or donut tossing…"

"I am not bobbing for apples in a white shirt," Elin said. "I'd be happy to push someone's head under, though."

"Yeah, we're not doing that then," Krissy said. "We could always watch a movie. _The Addams Family _or something." She grinned over at where her parents were as Kurt was tenderly kissing Kate's hand over something German she'd said.

"I think _my _parents are in the movie room," Elin said.

"We could go to the rec room and play something," Krissy offered.

"There you go," Elin said, looking up at Nolan. "Ever have a fairy beat you down in pool?"

When Nolan shook his head, Krissy took that as her cue. "Race you there!" she declared, and in an instant, she'd disappeared with Kaito down to the rec room.

The games went on for a while, but it wasn't too terribly late when Nolan called it for himself anyhow, and it wasn't long after that before Elin handed Kaito her pool cue and wished both of them luck before she headed upstairs "For one last cupcake — if they haven't all disappeared."

But that left Krissy and Kaito alone with the pool table.

"So… what'd you think of your first Halloween bash?" Krissy asked, perching — not sitting — on the back of the couch near the pool table as she twirled her cue.

"It … was not as costumed as I am used to. But it was fun," he said with a grin.

"Not that costumed?" she repeated. "Okay, clearly, I'm going to have to see one of these parades."

"No one bows out," he told her with an even wider grin. "The whole town shows in costume."

"Oh, well, Elin's parents don't dress up often. Sometimes, but not often," Krissy shrugged.

"I was looking forward to what they might come up with," he admitted.

"They've had some pretty great ones when they decide to play," Krissy said, twirling her cue as she hopped down to take her turn. "Once, the whole family dressed up as Vikings, and Logan was their captured villager. They dragged him everywhere. The pictures are _hilarious_."

He laughed at the mental image. "Your parents are very good with their costumes as well."

"It's their favorite," Krissy admitted. "Well… and being pirates." She adjusted the brim of her hat. "Papa has a sexton and everything."

"So pirates run in your family?"

"I think if he wasn't an X-Man, my papa would spend all his time fighting pirates," she said, grinning easily. "I told him he _has _to take me to space sometime so I can fight space pirates, but of course, I'm not old enough yet. According to him."

"Fathers like to be watchful over their daughters," he agreed.

"No kidding," she laughed, readjusting the set of her coat over her shoulders. "But he's the best fencer there's ever been, and we go swordfighting and sailing all the time, so it's alright."

"You all learn such interesting things here," Kaito said.

"When your parents are the X-Men, how could it be any other way?" she pointed out with a laugh. "But, hey, you learned archery before you came here, and you don't have the excuse of being second-generation," she had to tease. "So it can't be so surprising, _ja_?"

"Not at all," he agreed. He paused and then put the pool cue away. "Is it too late to go outside to see the stars?"

"Oh, definitely not," she promised with a grin before she put her cue away as well and offered her hand. "Fast way or slow way?"

"That is up to you," he replied, smiling.

"Oh, well, I always like the fast way, but not everyone can handle teleporting," she explained an instant before they were outside on the lawn.

"I think I like it," Kaito said, smiling.

She grinned at that before she leaned over and kissed him. "Oh good," she said with a little grin that he matched before he leaned over to kiss her right back.


	16. When You Need A Friend ...

"You're going to want to put the plasmoid away before someone notices," Chance said as he sat down next to Sying at lunch a few days after the Halloween party.

It wasn't hard to figure out what had Sying upset, seeing as he was watching Krissy and Kaito as they were chatting back and forth. Krissy was _obviously _enjoying herself from the way her tail was swaying, and Chance had seen her kissing Kaito after class yesterday, so he was sure Sying was fuming pretty badly.

Though that was easy enough to see from the plasmoid he was sure Sying didn't know was sitting on the edge of his fingertips.

Sying glanced down at his hand and frowned before he shook it out and then gestured for Chance to take a seat by him. "Oh, so you mean I shouldn't blast the new kid into pieces," he said, and though he was trying for a tease, he ended up sounding perfectly serious.

"Hey, if I can't shoot Nolan, you can't blow up Kaito," Chance pointed out.

Sying let out a sigh that moved all the way down his shoulders. "Don't make so much sense."

"If it makes you feel any better, I want to kick him in the face? But I don't have plasmoids that give that away," Chance said with a smirk.

"No, but you don't have much of a poker face, either," Sying teased.

"Oh, that's how it's gonna be? I come offering help…"

"You came to tease me," Sying shot back.

"Not much," Chance promised. "I know how it feels."

Sying shook his head and let out a sigh. "I just thought she didn't want to date yet," he admitted.

"Well, did you ask her?"

Syin paused for a long time, drumming his fingers on the table. "I kissed her over the summer," he said.

Chance's eyebrows shot up. "What?"

"She … isn't interested," Sying summed up, then looked over at Chance. "What about you? Did you ask Elin?"

Chance flushed, then opened his mouth and closed it again before he shook his head. "She just wants to be friends."

"Oh. _Okay_. So you came over here to give me advice without taking it yourself," Sying surmised, one eyebrow raised, looking a lot like his father.

"Yeah… well… it doesn't really matter anymore. She's got a boyfriend," Chance said.

"So … you think she'll stay with him forever and marry him, then?" Sying asked.

"Geez, Sying, we're not even in high school yet!"

"I know. And you're giving up hope."

"I'm not," Chance said. "I mean… I'm not going to step into it when she's got a boyfriend either. And like you said, it's not like we're all getting married off. You could try dating around too. Just… have some fun, right? Wait for the girls to come around? Maybe find someone you like in the meantime. That's what I'm doing."

Sying let out a breath. "I'm not going to date someone I don't like."

"That's not—" Chance shook his head. "No wonder you like Krissy. You're so dramatic."

"Yeah, and shooting Nolan isn't dramatic at all," Sying said.

Chance held up both hands. "He's invulnerable. It would make me feel better." He shrugged. "Besides, you said yourself Krissy wasn't interested, so maybe you could at least have fun until she is. Right? There's _no _rule that says we can't… I dunno. _Try _to have fun."

"We could," Sying replied, though he sounded utterly dejected over the thought.

Chance patted him on the shoulder. "Come on. Let's go shooting. Think you could reconfigure the energy guns to let me have a go again?"

Sying smirked. "My second set is still configured from the last time you borrowed them."

"Great. Who needs girls when we can shoot stuff?"

Sying shook his head at that. "Uh-huh. Keep telling yourself that and you might believe it," he said as he followed Chance out to the range.

* * *

Elin had gotten done with her work before the other kids she'd been studying with, so instead of just sitting around and waiting, she decided to get a little fresh air and head out into the snow. There had just been a good snowfall, so there weren't too many trails marring the white landscape.

There was, however, one trail with a very familiar scent — and one that belonged to someone she hadn't had much time to talk to. She followed the path, carefully stepping in his prints to keep the trail small, moving silently all the way up until she found him sitting in the snow in the middle of a small hollow. She stalked around until she was watching him from the front, and then, she eased herself to the ground and simply sat across from him without a word, waiting for him to get out of … whatever he was working on today.

It took another few minutes before Sying opened his eyes and looked her way. "Want to talk to me?" he asked. "It could be good to see if I can ignore the cold and hold a conversation."

"What do you want to talk about?" Elin asked. "_And would you prefer English or Kree?_" she asked, easily slipping into Kree just to watch his reaction.

He grinned. "_Kree,_" he said. "_Dad taught a class in LA, but not as many people speak it here. It's nice to practice it and hear it._"

"_Then Kree it is,_" she replied. "_And fewer people here know it. So, what's on your mind?"_

"_Right now, I'm just trying to get in a little practice. I'm trying to focus on joining the team, since I can't just… do what Chance does and flirt with whoever comes around."_

"_That's just what he does," _Elin said. "_That's what he's always done."_

"_Well, we were talking the other day, and I told him how horribly things had gone with Krissy. He seems to think the best thing to do is date around, since the girls we like are not interested. I just… don't… want to," _he admitted.

"_That's what I'm doing," _Elin said. "_Passes the time."_

"_Who are you waiting for then?" _he asked with a teasing smirk.

"_No one that's interested, obviously._"

"_You know, there seems to be a lot of that going around," _Sying said, leaning back into the snow a bit more. "_At least I actually made a move."_

Elin shifted so she was lying on her side, using her arm for a pillow in the deep snow. "_I'm not going to chase a boy. Ever._"

"_Alright." _He held up one hand. "_And I'm not going to date someone I'm not interested in. So… here we are."_

"_Here we are," _she agreed. "_And I'll probably always be here, because no one wants to cross my father."_

"_Nolan seems to be doing alright," _Sying pointed out.

"_Nolan thinks Dad can't hurt him,_" Elin said. "_I'm not going to correct him._"

"_Because it will be that much better if he does something stupid and finds out the hard way," _Sying said with a little smirk.

"_Exactly," _Elin said with a little smile. "_And it's the only way I'll get a date, the way things are going."_

Sying laughed at that, then pulled his hands out of the snow and frowned as he shook them out. "_Crap. I overdid it. I was supposed to be monitoring so I didn't," _he pulled his gloves out of his pockets to pull them over his hands.

"Frostbite," she said, shaking her head. "I distracted you too much."

"It's fine; I asked you to. And the nanites are kicking in anyway," Sying promised. "I'm still not very good at knowing when to turn it back on so I don't get hurt too badly."

"Don't feel too bad about it," Elin said as she got to her feet. "Your dad has a tendency to go too far too."

"I know — that's why he keeps pushing me to be careful," Sying said, smirking as he climbed to his feet as well. "I think it's a 'do as I say and not as I do' kind of thing."

"Learn from his mistakes," she said.

"That's what I'm trying to do," he agreed. He shook out his hands as they tingled while the nanites worked on the damage. "What about you? You could join the team with me if you wanted."

"Oh, maybe," she said. "I thought I'd finish school first. James will probably be on the team before I will."

"Well, I'm not waiting," Sying said. "I'll be done in a few years anyway."

"We all will be," she pointed out.

"I meant…" He laughed. "I meant relatively soon. I'm kind of hoping to be done by fourteen. I can try out for the team a year before that…"

"You can, and I'm sure you'll do well on the junior team."

"Well, like I said, there's not very much else to do," he said with a shrug.

"No kidding," she agreed, then gestured in the direction of the school. "How about some hot chocolate? Or tea?"

"Please. I'm a Lee. Hot chocolate for sure," he teased.

"Extra marshmallows or whipped cream?"

"Marshmallows," he grinned.

"Then it's there we'll part ways," she said.

"You want the whipped cream?" he asked, grinning.

"Mom's preferred method — and I'm kind of used to it. Not quite as sweet."

"That's the difference between your parents and mine. Mine are very sugary. All the time."

"I know. I can't take too much over there," she laughed.

"Believe it or not, I keep getting a boost from the sugar ever since I got my powers," Sying said, grinning. "I mean… the mutant ones."

"I believe it. Dad said he thought your mom got recharged with sugar when she used too much in the plasmoids." Elin headed right into the kitchen when they got inside and started to make the cocoa, pulling out both the marshmallows and the whipped cream.

"I feel like they're stronger when I'm on a sugar high too — but it's hard to maintain when the nanites eat everything I put in," he admitted.

"You should probably eat more protein for repairs," she said. "That works a lot better than sugar anyhow."

"You know, I heard a rumor that was true, but I'm not sure I believe it," he teased as he hopped up on the counter.

"You should try it sometime," she said. "You might just like it."

"Maybe next time your dad kicks my butt in combat class," he decided.

"I think Mom was going to play with you next time," Elin said. "Early warning."

"Oh yeah, then I'm definitely going to have to have some steak or something."

"She's planning on having venison stew that night — if you want to come by us."

"That would be great. I've been meaning to come visit just… for a family visit and not school stuff," he admitted. "Kinda weird having my grandparents kick my trash in class, to be honest. I guess you got used to it, but it's still new for me."

"I grew up knowing they could take down pretty much anyone," Elin pointed out.

"Oh, don't get me wrong. I've known they could take down anyone since I was a kid. I guess it's just different doing this instead of coming up weekend for lessons with my family, you know?"

"You miss us," she said in a sing-song voice.

He grinned and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "Yes. And?"

"Nothing, just pointing it out," she said.

He grinned at her. "Love you too."

* * *

The nice part for the kids in Westchester about being in the hero-specialized school was that their finals were usually done early in December, so that the X-Men could be done with classes and finals for the _other _evaluations that happened every year.

James had even irritated Stark and Richards by blasting through his finals — all of them — in one morning just so he could sit and watch the show as the parade of kids from the other schools trickled in. He made his way over to where the little group was gathered and pointedly dropped into the open seat next to Elin before Nolan could get there.

It was one of the few occasions when the whole student population got together — outside of dances and such, of course. The senior X-Men wanted to make sure that the kids were all progressing in their powers and that they could defend themselves. For the students who wanted to go the hero path, there were added evaluations and critiques on how they could improve and get up to snuff for the team — or, in some cases, how they could get good enough to even get into the school itself.

"Is Uncle Scooter still banning popcorn?" James asked, not-so-quietly, to Chance. "Because I tried both ways … promising to only eat it and promising not to. This would be a lot more fun if we could heckle."

"Dad says it's a test for us too. We have to learn how to give critique the _right _way," Chance said, though he smirked and leaned over. "Like there's an issue with our way."

"What's wrong with the popcorn way?" James asked. "It's instant."

"Something about being kind or dignified or team unity or…" Chance listed off.

James looked at him with an entirely blank expression as Chance went down his list. "I … don't understand."

Chance smirked. "He means they have to _learn_," he teased.

"No, I got that. I was just looking at some of the old uniforms, and when you said 'dignified,' my whole brain shut off …"

Chance snorted. "Come on. We can get popcorn after. Think you could pretend to be 'dignified' for two seconds?" he said, though he was still laughing.

"I can be downright snooty if I have to," James replied, composing himself and crossing his arms in what looked far too much like Logan's glare. "Nothing to it. Just … look like you hate everyone."

"I don't think that's what he meant, but the acting is spot on. Krissy would give you top marks," Chance chuckled.

James scoffed. "Krissy'd give me top marks. I don't _need _Krissy to give me top marks. I know I'm unapproachable. When I want to be."

"Okay then. You just do that, and I'll keep my under-my-breath commentary to myself," Chance said, leaning back and kicking up his feet.

"No, you won't," James replied under his breath. "That's how we're going to make it through this thing. The commentary."

"I dunno, James. You're so _unapproachable_," Chance said with his eyes wide and a falsely innocent look on his face.

"I was going for the _look_," James said, gesturing over to where both of their fathers were standing — and Logan was absolutely working up a solid glare. "Please. I'm the cute one."

"Yeah right. That's absolutely my title."

"No … you're the troublemaker," James said. "Have you lately? Made any trouble? Get hooked on another blonde that will utterly bore you in the next ten minutes?"

Chance rolled his eyes. "No, it's been a quiet semester," he admitted. "At least when it comes to girls."

"Are you telling me you haven't asked anyone out yet?" James asked, frowning.

"Who would I ask?" Chance pointed out.

"I am not stupid."

"I didn't say you were; I was just pointing out that there's no one to ask."

"So you didn't ask her," James said. He let out a sigh and leaned back, sliding down in his chair a bit. "Then you're not busy after this eval is over, are you?"

"James, I'm flattered, but I'm really not your type," Chance said without missing a beat.

"No, you most definitely are not — and even considering you might bring shame on my family. So… no," James deadpanned. "But I could use some help sifting through pictures. I have a thing I've been fiddling with to give out for Christmas, and I need to make some cuts."

"Sure," Chance agreed, nodding. "As long as you don't think your dad would go crazy thinking you're spending too much time with a Summers."

"Like he's got room to talk," James grumbled. "He's been around him for longer than Kate's been alive."

"You act like our parents make sense."

"Please. The Howlett-Summers thing is just as important as the Wagner-Howlett thing. Don't be your dad and freak out over anything just so you can freak out."

"I know I look like him, but I'm not my dad," Chance said. "And Mom's making him watch his blood pressure."

"That's good," James said, nodding. "But hey. Are you sure he won't melt down if you're seen in public with me? That could screw up the whole family image for you guys if you're friendly with us."

"Please. That ship sailed forever ago," Chance said, waving a hand. "They're the only ones who believe that crap, and _I'm _not going to let it get in the way of getting into trouble with you."

"Alright then. Good. I have about two dozen pictures that I need to get you to narrow down for your mom — for starters. I know the ones I want to have printed from Japan for her … but I've been kinda sneaky too."

"Sounds fun," Chance said, grinning. "I'm up for it."

* * *

When Christmas rolled around, the albums that James had created were absolutely a hit. Annie wrapped James up in an incredibly teary hug when she saw all of the beautiful, candid shots that he had taken of their family. There was one of Charlie curled up in her nook with a book, one of Cody and Chance after a karate lesson walking together and joking around. There was a cute one of Charlie teaching Chloe how to play chess — from what she had learned from tea with Erik — and a few amazing pictures of Annie and Scott where they were both laughing outright over something, with Scott leaning on Annie's shoulder for support.

He had done that for the others, too. The Wagners had some amazing shots of bamfs just visible in their smoke, of Kaleb sneaking up to Chloe with a dandelion behind his back, of Krissy and Kurt swordfighting, of Kari hunched over James' chemistry set to get her own smoke bombs just right, of Kurt wrapping Kate up, and of Kate and Kade sitting on the couch as Kate gently put a bandaid on his scraped up elbow. Another of Kade, eyes wide as he looked off into the distance, leaning on Kurt's shoulder — though really only the little boy's face was in perfect focus as he looked beyond James as he snapped the shot.

Billy and Teddy were thrilled with their album. There were some great shots of the twins, from Sammy having tea with Sadie to Harry trying to get another kiss from Sadie to both of them teaming up on Tommy, sitting on his back and wrestling with him as he 'lost' horribly. Teddy laughing at something Kate was saying. Billy trying to negotiate his cape back from Malin, who had the bottom of it in her mouth. The twins sitting on Erik's lap, totally enraptured by a story he was telling. Billy and Erik in deep conversation about something. Tommy sitting with both Erik and May and animatedly retelling some story or another. Both of the twins asleep and curled up on the couch with Teddy and Billy as May put a blanket over their shoulders.

Everyone that lived in the mansion got a book — though the adults had more extensive collections. And James had to deal with plenty of very touched hugs over the whole thing, as well as a totally thrilled Kate, who swore up and down that he should do this professionally.

And for those that had missed out on hearing the Spartan telling of the summer trip to Japan, he'd made an album of that too — packed with sweeping landscapes and a few action shots when things got heated. But most of it was the little family in various gorgeous landscapes or nearly obscured by silhouette.

"How come you didn't share these before?" Chance asked.

"Didn't want to," James replied easily.

"They're amazing. Seriously," Kate said.

"Well, as long as you liked 'em … enjoy."

"I _love _them," Kate promised, reaching over to ruffle his hair.

"No Santa Stark this year," James said before he headed over to get a couple more packages. "I talked him into going and doing something else." He handed Chance the first package. "But … we've been working on this."

Chance grinned. "What, another album?" he teased.

"Oh, yeah. Chronicling how awesome you could be." He gestured to the package. "You shouldn't be trying to work around DNA panels."

Both of Chance's eyebrows went up as he unwrapped the package — and then, he simply stared at the energy weapons in the wrapping.

"They're good to catalogue up to three people who you decide can use the weapons with you. That way, if you were to drop them, someone friendly could help fire on whatever was stupid enough to grab you," James explained. "They can be deleted at any time, but once you delete a file, it won't open up again."

Chance stared at the guns for a moment longer and then finally grinned up at James. "That — that's just _so cool_," he said before he rushed over to hug his friend. "Thanks a million."

"They work and feel like regular guns," James said as he returned Chance's hug. "But they fire energy instead, and you can set it to stun or incapacitate rather than kill."

"You're a genius. A certified, amazing, _genius_," Chance said, still grinning.

"That's been established," James teased. "But it was Stark's project. I just fiddled with it."

He grinned. "I'll have to think about the other two. I guess it depends on who's on the team when I join."

"Whenever you're ready, I'll show you how it's done."

Chance grinned and quickly set to looking over the guns to familiarize himself with them, as Charlie leaned over to give James a kiss on the cheek. "You and Iron Man just made his whole year."

"He really did need them," James said. "The other box has a holster and some rechargeable cartridges." He tossed the other box Chance's way.

Charlie grinned. "You're a sweetheart — you know that?"

It wasn't long before Chance had moved from looking over the guns and cartridges to slide over to Elin. "So," he said. "I figure… you and my dad. My best friend and my father should be able to get me out of anything, right?"

She looked surprised but then grinned at him. "You really think so?"

"Yeah," he nodded quickly. "I mean, I can't think of anyone else I trust more."

She blushed and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "I trust you too, but I don't have a cool gun to imprint for you too."

"That's alright," he said. "Besides, you don't need 'em."

"I hope you're right. I've been hearing that the girls can't keep up," she said. "At least, that's the word around the school."

"Who told you that and when can I hit them?" Chance asked, shaking his head.

"Just the general consensus around campus," Elin told him. "But admittedly, they may not have been talking about me specifically."

"Yeah, if they have any sense, they know you can kick their butts," Chance agreed fiercely. "Besides, these are probably the same stupid people saying me and James don't belong because we aren't powered up — yet, in his case. They're _not _worth listening to."

"See, now I don't know if I want to go shoot with you or if i want to go for a nighttime trail ride before the snow hits."

"We can shoot anytime. The trail ride has a little more of a time limit on it," he pointed out with a crooked grin.

"Cocoa after?" she asked as she got up.

"For sure," he agreed, grinning even wider as the two of them packed up the presents they'd gotten that year. "James — think you can help me with setting these up later on?" he called out to James, who was already caught up with Kari talking about her new sketchpad and colored pencils.

"Sure," James called back.

"I'll take them upstairs for you," Scott told Chance.

"Thanks, Dad!" Chance called out, obviously enjoying himself as he rushed off with Elin to get in a trail ride before the weather could turn against them.

* * *

Almost as soon as Chance turned thirteen, he started bugging his dad about going out for the team. He had barely missed the age cutoff for the tests at the end of the semester with the rest of the kids, but he knew that the senior squad ran tests throughout the semesters as kids got good enough to try out — they just set the finals at the end of the semester for convenience.

Scott had asked him to wait until the semester started, because he didn't want to cut into the holiday season with the rest of the family. Which was reasonable, so Chance didn't have a good argument against it.

The problem was that once school started up, Chance started feeling sluggish, until even getting out of bed was a _chore_.

A few of the other kids at school were sick, too, but it wasn't until Hank looked Chance over that he found out what it was — and _stared _at Hank in pure disbelief.

_How _could he get mono when he hadn't even been kissing anyone?

Hank was perfectly sympathetic and _tried _to explain that the disease wasn't _solely _transmitted by kissing, but it didn't help Chance at all. He was miserable, sick, and tired _all _the time.

And the worst part was that he couldn't go out for the team when he was feeling like this.

Well, that, and the _other _worst part was that none of his friends could come to see him, and he had to stay relatively quarantined from everyone else — except for the friends he had that could heal and therefore wouldn't catch what he had.

"Why am I not surprised you caught the kissing disease?" Elin teased one day when she brought him some soup that K had made.

"You're not funny," Chance rasped out, though the corner of his mouth tugged upward, threatening to stretch into a smile if he didn't get control of himself.

"I know. It was just waiting to be said," she said, smoothing her skirt out before she sat down nearby. "I know you probably don't need any study help with your parents and Charlie around, but ... " she leaned forward with a smile. "You also aren't going to hear any of the good stuff from them, either."

The two of them caught up, and Elin tried to tell him what she thought he'd want to hear about the other kids in his class - promising to bring him whatever he needed while he was sick, too. Especially since she was his only real bet his age that wouldn't get sick.

And while he _did _like having Elin around — even if, for some reason, she seemed to think that the most pressing question he had was whether Kaito and Krissy were still together (and they were) instead of whether she and Nolan were still dating (they also were) — when a few weeks into having mono, he felt even _worse_, even having Elin there couldn't make up for how miserable he felt. Not when he was too tired to _enjoy _her company.

The mono had turned into pneumonia.

By the time Chance even felt _remotely _like himself, he'd missed _so much _of the semester. He was behind on all his schoolwork, and he was still too weak to even _begin _to keep up in self-defense and combat. Logan and K knew he wasn't up to snuff, and they refused to let him push himself beyond what his body could handle while he was recovering — but for Chance, that just made it worse.

He'd wanted to be an X-Man since he was old enough to understand what it meant. And now, he was spending an entire semester playing _catch up. _He had to work hard just to get back up to what he knew he could do, let alone going out for the team.

And when his friends tried to cheer him up, that felt worse, somehow. He knew they felt bad, and he knew their hearts were in the right place, but seeing the _pity_ just had him shutting himself off and working that much harder to catch up.

It was the worst semester he'd ever had to endure, not only because he was sick for so much of it and behind for the rest of it but because the other kids took his weakness as proof that he didn't _belong_.

All while Elin dated Nolan and Krissy dated Kaito.

Of course, Chance's misery didn't go unnoticed. Scott hadn't said anything yet, but he was getting more and more concerned the more Chance shut himself off — until just before summer, when he pulled his son aside.

"As soon as the semester is over, we're going on vacation — and I don't want to hear a word about the team," Scott said.

Chance looked up at his dad in obvious shock. Of all the people to hear that from, _Scott _wasn't even close to making the list. And he knew it.

"You're still only thirteen, Chance. And believe me: I _know _how much the team means to you. It means the world to me. I _know_." Scott made sure to meet Chance's gaze. "But I don't want you to make my mistakes. I need to know that you can have a normal childhood. I don't want this team to be your only identity. You need to be _you_, Chance. And I haven't seen my son for a long time."

Chance frowned and let his gaze fall. "I just thought I'd be on the team by now," he muttered.

Scott nodded, resting his hands on Chance's shoulders. "I know," he said gently. "And you're going to be amazing. But I won't let the team eat your life away. I need you to be _you_."

"I don't know what that _means_," Chance grumbled.

"And that's why I want you to take a break," Scott said. He held up a hand. "Don't stop training. I'm glad you're working hard. I don't want you to stop. But I need you to be a kid too. I won't let this team become a training ground for child soldiers with serious complexes." He gestured to himself dryly. "Not again."

"Dad…"

"You know it's true," Scott said, this time with a smirk.

Chance let his shoulders drop, but he recognized the tone in his father's voice and knew he wouldn't be able to argue it. "But I can go out for the team later, right?"

"Absolutely," Scott promised. "But let's have a _fun _summer, alright?" He dipped his head to catch Chance's gaze. "Besides, your friends won't be on the team for another year at least. You've got time to be a _kid _before you rush into adulthood, alright?"

Chance sighed, but when Scott kept watching him, he shook his head and then darted into a hug. "Okay."

Scott tucked Chance into the hug as tightly as he could. "Love you, Chance."

"Love you too, Dad."

* * *

**A/N - Thus ends this volume of our 714 Universe! Thanks for reading - and if you'd like to see how this story continues, keep your eyes peeled in the near future for "Coming of Age". **


End file.
